Sonic Chaos 2: The Sleet Aleena Chronicles
by Deliverer
Summary: There was no love, no cacophony of emotions. Not at first. When it did come it was as fleeting as the wind. Why? Because this was not a typical love. This was not your everyday romance. There would never be a happy ending for them. Only hate.
1. Curiosity

The Sleet Aleena Chronicles

Installment 1: The Bounty Hunter And The Queen

(A/N: Preceded by Painful Memories. This story will explain to my readers the background of one of the arguments in Painful Memories, for those who were curious.

Now, personally I never liked the comics, but they have a great number of fans, and some characters that were necessary to this story. So, I have done what few, if any, have been able to do. I have found a way to blend together all Sonic canons into one without going into alternate dimensions like in the comics. I have found a way to work this so that no detail from any canon is changed at all, or as far as I know. For those of you who are like me and don't like all the confusion and mix up of canons or can't decide which to write in, you know who your are, I may just have solved your problem. In future stories it will be delved into more.

What I'm leaning towards is, 'Sonic Underground' was first, [you'll see what I mean later,] then any games which had Sonic on his own. After that, the games with just Sonic and Tails, then the series, 'Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog,' followed by 'Sonic the Hedgehog' and the comics and games mixed up in whatever order you see fit, games, though, being last in general. In a future story you will see what I mean. That is, of course, assuming the one comic that actually _had_ Sonia and Manic, where they mentioned alternate dimensions, was just a dream Sonic had and chose never to speak of again, unless in one future story you want me to describe what I mean. If you must know, yes, it will open up many more possibilities for pairing hints too.

For those who have read my first story, you will know that I take the game approach and drop multiple hints of multiple different pairings, popular and otherwise, despite having favorites of my own. All I need now is for those of you who find my story to tell me which characters I should group it under, since, as you can see from the title, the two I focus on aren't in the character list, and until I have an idea I won't mention any characters. Also, and this will be a minor spoiler for the story, should I have Chuck and Jules as Aleena's cousins, or brothers? If you're confused, don't worry, it will be cleared up. I will not put up the rest, though I have it down, until I get characters to group it under so that more people can find it without trouble. Besides, I have a Mario story to finish. Please, enjoy.)

_Curiosity_

Aleena gazed out her bedroom window, wondering what was to come. She had reunited with her children, but was it too soon? She feared nothing else more. Where was Sleet and Team Vile? Where was Eggman? What was their next scheme to be?

Team Vile watched and supervised the reconstruction of Eggman's Flying Egg Fortress. Sleet had said little to either Nack or Dingo. They looked curiously at him. Soon enough, though, Dingo seemed to understand. Fang didn't like not knowing. Finally, as he and Dingo were sitting and watching the proceeds, Fang questioned, "What's with Sleet?"

Dingo looked over to the wolf who was still watching the work with Eggman. Dingo hesitated, then replied, "I told you about them."

"I know what happened, but not why he's acting like this," Nack replied.

Dingo answered, "I don't know mate. You know everything I do. My guess is that something happened between them during their fight."

"Does he still love her?" Nack suddenly asked.

Dingo hesitated to answer, but he didn't need to. All at once Sleet was there, glaring at them. Both fell silent. After a moment, Sleet answered Fang's question, saying, "Love died long ago. I want to see her die a slow and painful death, her _and_ her hedgehog brats. And when the time comes, I'll be more than happy to personally end them. Now focus on helping." With that he stormed away from them.

Behind him he heard Dingo say to Fang, in a rare insightful moment, "Believe me, it's best to just not mention her at all to him. He talks, we listen. He plots against her, we offer help, but never, ever, talk about her in any other way."

"I'm getting that," Nack grumbled, fiddling with his pistol. Sleet shook his head and looked up at the full moon overhead.


	2. The Queen's Banquet

The Sleet Aleena Chronicles: The Bounty Hunter And The Queen

(A/N: All right, now the ball gets moving. Some of you might be confused, from my story Painful Memories, as to how I portray Mobius. Just think of whatever Mobius you all know and love. From what I can tell, Mobius is one planet with both human and Mobian colonies or cities scattered wherever, and that's what I was going for in both this story and my last. I don't know, I've only ever played two Sonic games. Now personally, and this is just me, I don't like OC's, so whatever character mentioned in this story that isn't in the games or cartoons or comics I won't consider an OC. As far as I'm concerned, everyone has parents, and the other character you see you can picture as whatever and however you want. Feel free to use your own OC's, if you have any, to fill in the names that I omit. I need to know still, what characters to put this story under. I'll have to improvise if I don't get an idea, and people might not like it because they'll come expecting something and I won't have hardly any mention of it. Please enjoy.)

_The Queen's Banquet_

The young woman gazed out her window quietly, thinking over the months events. The time had passed in a blur. She had hardly had time to comprehend what had happened. Let's see. She had been reading. Her father had come in and solemnly told her something. Next thing she knew she was standing in her mother and father's room looking down on the unmoving form of a woman, lying as if asleep, as if she'd wake up any moment. All at once that woman was in a casket at a funeral, the younger looking down expressionlessly, shocked, her father sobbing his eyes out. She hardly knew she was being guided away from it. Then she had followed the procession as it made its way to the graveyard. She had watched silently as the box was lowered into the ground. It was being covered up, slowly those in attendance dispersed so only she and her father remained.

The rain had begun to fall, and at that moment the impact of what had happened hit her. She was on her knees on the ground sobbing and screaming for her. Her father was there holding her tightly, reassuringly, tears falling from his own eyes. But the King had to be strong now, for his daughter's sake.

She remembered that soon she was left alone. Then the one scene that stuck with her word for word entered her mind. She rehashed it.

She had been alone by the grave. Suddenly a voice was saying timidly, "Excuse me?" The young woman hardly heard. "Excuse me?" the voice repeated a little louder.

This time she heard turned curiously to face where it was coming from. There beside her stood a young rabbit girl about ten years old, she estimated. She looked curiously at the girl. "W-who are you?" the woman asked.

"My name is Vanilla. I'm pleased to meet you," she responded.

The woman curiously looked at her then took her hand saying, "My name is Aleena."

"You mean princess Aleena!" the rabbit exclaimed in awe. Aleena smiled gently and nodded. "Oh, your majesty, I'm sorry. I just saw you over here by yourself crying. I was worried and wanted to see if anything was wrong," the rabbit girl who had said her name was Vanilla replied.

"No, no, it's all right. Don't be afraid just because I'm the princess," Aleena quickly said, not wanting to scare off the girl.

"Well if you're sure you're all right with a commoner talking to you," Vanilla replied.

"I'm no better than anyone else," Aleena modestly said. She liked this girl.

Vanilla smiled, finding she liked Aleena. Her smile fell as she looked at the grave stone. After a moment she said, "I'm sorry, about your loss. I lost someone too recently. Well, my friend did, but I was close to his family."

"I'm sorry," Aleena said.

"Vanilla!" a young voice called. Aleena and Vanilla looked over.

Vanilla grinned widely. "Over here Vector!" she called. Aleena saw the little one look over their way then run towards them. He reached them and tackled Vanilla in a hug. Vanilla beamed at Aleena saying, "This is my friend Vector the Crocodile! He's four."

"Four! He's as big as you!" Aleena exclaimed without thinking. She blushed at the outburst saying, "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"No, you didn't, I know, he's really strong too," Vanilla replied.

"Who's dis Vanilla?" Vector asked curiously.

Vanilla replied, "This is my new friend Aleena! She's the princess!"

"Weally?" Vector asked in awe.

"Yeah!" Vanilla said. She frowned in a ponderous way for a moment.

Aleena said to the crocodile, "It's good to meet you Vector."

"Yeah, you too Aleena. How old are you?" the crocodile said.

"You should call her princess Aleena," Vanilla corrected suddenly.

"It's all right. I'd rather you didn't," Aleena said. "I just turned twenty," she answered.

"Hmm," Vanilla acknowledged, still turning an idea over in her head. The rabbit suddenly brightened saying, "You know what! You should come get ice cream with Vector and me! It'll be fun. It always cheers _me_ up. You don't have to go back to the palace yet, do you?"

"Well, no," Aleena replied, warming to the idea, though cautiously.

"Come on then!" Vanilla said, seizing the young woman's hand and dragging her along before she could protest. Aleena observed in amazement how the girl could fly with her ears.

She'd become friend's with the girl, best friends, and Vector was her friend now too. She smiled quietly. Then there was this week. It too had passed in a blur. Her father had summoned her to him. "What is it father?" she had asked.

He had replied, "Aleena my dear, I'm getting old. This month has taken its toll on me, especially with your mother and all…" He cut off. After a moment he had looked at his daughter and continued, "So I have decided to veto the throne. I am going to step down as king, then you, my dearest daughter, shall take over as Queen, for the other two have rejected it."

She had been awestruck, to say the least. So soon after her mother's death? She hadn't even finished _mourning_. It resulted in another period of shock where nothing was clear. She was in front of her father as he declared his abstinence of the throne. She remembered kneeling in astonishment, the ceremony was conducted, the crown, her mother's crown, placed upon her head, then being declared the Queen. Queen Aleena. Her father had taken on position of adviser. She saw her childhood friend and close ally, King Max Acorn of Knothole Village and the surrounding area, joint ruler of Mobotropolis, and beamed nervously at him. He, along with his bride Alicia, who held their one year old son Elias and was pregnant once more, smiled reassuringly. Max had always been able to understand her.

She had snuck out that same night to visit her two friends who she had seen in the crowd, Vanilla crying silent happy tears, Vector watching in awe, understanding yet not understanding the events. Vanilla had said sadly, as Vector slept, head on her lap, "So I guess we can't be best friends anymore, huh Queen Aleena?"

She had replied, "Don't even think that! Of course we can still be best friends! Just because I am now Queen doesn't mean I'll abandon you two!" Vanilla had beamed up at her and hugged her.

As it was in the present, she had just awoken from a dream. She shivered as she recalled each detail. She had been sleeping, then like it wasn't even a dream a figure began to glow and come into focus. "Ah, so Aleena, you have finally become a queen. Queen Aleena has such a nice ring to it."

In her dream she had been awed and a little frightened. "Who are you?" she questioned.

"Hush now your majesty; all will be explained," the figure had reassured. "I am the Oracle of Delphius, and I have come to tell you that during your reign many life changing events shall happen to you. Darkness looms on the horizon my queen. I see the distress in your eyes for your people, but fear not, for you shall give birth to heroes, destined to save the universe. However, it will come at a price."

"What do you mean!" she had demanded.

"That is for another time your majesty. Now awaken, Queen Aleena. Know that I will always be here to help you. When you feel the time has come, you must seek me out," he replied. With that he faded away and a mapped route played through Aleena's head. It wound far and wide finally ending in some far away winter wonderland, joining to a cave somewhere deep in the snow. The oracle's hideaway, it had to be. She felt it being imprinted in her mind and knew that she couldn't forget it if she tried. A mother to heroes? Dark times loomed? She shuddered in sleep.

Now she gazed out her bedroom window solemnly. Her father had mentioned something about returning soldiers, and she had wanted to throw a banquet in their honor. Now she simply awaited their procession through the streets, as they came through Mobotropolis to her palace. She heard a knock on the door and her father call, "Aleena, may I come in!"

"Yes father!" she called back.

Her father entered. He saw his daughter gazing out the window. He shook his head affectionately, then quietly came up beside her. He looked out over the land with her. After a moment he said, "You look lovely my dear. Sources tell me that they are nearing the city as we speak." She said nothing and he glanced down at his daughter. After a moment he looked back out, saying, "I hear their general is a dashing young warrior. He's had many adventures in his life he can talk about."

"Father…" Aleena began.

"Please my dear, humor an old man," her father pleaded. "One day you will have to find _someone_?" It was more a question than an order.

She sighed deeply then grinned at him replying, "All right. I'll give him a chance."

"That's my girl," the old King turned adviser said as he ruffled her hair. "While you're at it you could also try looking to King Acorn."

"Father, he is a dear friend, nothing more. He's like a brother to me, and I'm like a _sister_ to _him_," Aleena stated. "Besides, he's married now, with a child and another on the way, remember?"

Her father was about to reply, but just then the sound of trumpets was heard and the two looked out. On the horizon they saw the procession nearing the city. "Time to get ready to greet them," her father said. "Hurry dear, no time to waste. All the preparations have been made." With that he hurried away. Aleena looked once more towards the soldiers then headed down.

She was carried, on a portable throne, to the outskirts of the city to greet the General and his men. It seemed like all of Mobotropolis was there. She looked for Vector and Vanilla and caught their eyes. Vanilla waved excitedly. Vector was jumping up and down. Aleena smiled at them then turned.

Soon enough the General ordered, "Halt!" All behind him stopped. The man looked up at the Queen in wonder, instantly taken by the hedgehog's woman's beauty. She blushed at the mesmerized gaze, then smiled, saying, "Welcome back General. I trust all went well for you?"

"Y-yes Queen Aleena," the man stammered out. She noted one soldier; she couldn't make out what he was because of the helmet he wore, roll his eyes, then nudge another while gazing at her and the general. His eyes were the distinct feature she noted. Yellow-orange, maybe amber, were the color. She frowned at this, curious. It was a rare color to see in eyes.

Turning attention back to the warrior, she said, "There is a banquet prepared for you at the palace in honor of your return. You and those of your men who _don't_ live here in Mobotropolis are welcome to stay for a little while, just to prepare for your return home. We'll get you there in time for you all to become accustomed to your rooms, and for you all to prepare for the masquerade. Select what costumes you will from the various selections and come to dinner dressed in whatever way you'd like."

"Your majesty, you are too kind," he stated humbly, bowing low.

"Please, none of that," she said. "You are welcome to join me up here if you'd like," Aleena stated, motioning to a seat lower than her own.

"If you wish," the general replied. They lowered the chair and he clambered on.

"To the palace!" Aleena ordered her own procession as she turned all attention away from the man.

"Soldiers, forward march!" the general ordered. With that they started off.

The banquet went off without trouble. Aleena sat at the head, her father and adviser on a lower chair next to her on the left, the General on a lower chair to her right. King Max Acorn sat at the opposite head laughing and speaking with the soldiers and his own men he had brought along, as well as his wife Alicia. She listened to the warrior's stories of his many adventures in rapt attention, or tried. His life _sounded_ exciting, but he spoke of it as if he didn't care much for it, so she found it impossible to get into his stories like she had hoped she would be able to. She couldn't see any such emotion as excitement or longing in his eyes. Only, well, she couldn't tell. She knew, though, without much thought, that the life he had wasn't one he was fond of. In his eyes she saw a small sparkle as he spoke of his travels and deeds, but his eyes glittered when he spoke of wanting a life without such excitement. He wanted to settle down and never look back on such things again.

Highly commendable for a man. The woman who wed him would be lucky indeed, envied by many. She hoped he would find someone worthy enough to be with him. She noted all too well that he was smitten with her for now, though. She noted the soldier on the general's right, sigh deeply in boredom, as he too listened to the man's tales. She saw his eyes behind the mask and was mildly surprised. It was the same one she had seen roll his eyes when the general first greeted the queen. She smirked at him. At least she wasn't the _only_ one that found the stories hard to get into. The soldier cocked his head curiously then shook his head looking away rudely. She frowned. She interrupted the general's tale suddenly, asking, "What is that soldier's problem?"

The hedgehog man looked surprised at the cut off. He looked at the man then grimaced. Looking back at her he replied, "Never mind him. He has his problems."

"Like…?" she prodded, knowing the warrior wasn't telling everything.

"No one really knows," the general replied standoffishly. "He kept to himself, but he was a valuable aid, whether he wanted to be or not."

Soon enough dinner was cleared, the room emptied of all objects to make room for the dancing. To the side there was a buffet table for refreshments in case anyone got hungry again. Aleena sat on her throne, beaming at the crowd. There was live music ready. Finally it began, and the aristocrats and soldiers instantly began to crowd the dance floor, prepared to waltz to the classical music.

For a time Aleena watched in longing. On seeing this, her father said, "Aleena my dear, go on and have fun."

Aleena blushed, answering, "No one has asked me to dance yet."

As if in answer, the general's voice said, "Well then, we should change that, shouldn't we?" Aleena looked at him in surprise. "Your highness, may I?" the man questioned.

Her father smiled at her. Aleena grinned at her dad, then turned to the warrior and took his hand, answering, "Of course."

After that nothing could make her sit back down. She whirled from the general to the soldiers and guards to even the aristocracy. The general, Argus captain of her personal guard, a noble named Titus who she found a little more skilled than most, and of course her guest King Maximillion Acorn, were her main partners. They could hardly keep up with her. Every single partner was amazed at her skill on the dance floor. Hardly an eye looked away from her, hardly anyone escaped a dance.

All at once she spun from her current partner's hand to yet another. She didn't expect anything like what happened the moment they touched. The man firmly grasped her hand and waist, keeping up to her every move and step. Within moments he was leading her comfortably. She was surprised to see that she actually had to _try_ to keep up to his footwork. He himself seemed amazed that he hadn't lost her yet. From just that touch, that sensation, she could tell that _this_ one was different. She looked up at him in shock. Her eyes widened. It was the soldier she had wondered about, the one with the strange eyes, and he was keeping up to her!

She stared at him in awe as he danced her through the crowds with seemingly no trouble, so she challenged him. He seemed mildly surprised at the change, and took it up, starting to move in more challenging patterns and steps. The other dancers were beginning to stare in shocked disbelief. How was this possible? No one could keep up to the queen! Slowly some of the audience began to stop dancing to murmur. She gazed at the man's masked face. After a moment she said, trying to make conversation, "You're wearing the mask of a wolf."

"Is it really that much of a surprise?" he questioned in an impersonal and slightly cold tone.

"N-no, it's just that, it's strange to see the face of a wolf, even fake. There are so few…" Aleena said looking nervously down. "W-why did you choose it? Is it a memorial in a way?"

"Do you always look for symbolism in everything?" the soldier questioned bitterly.

"I'm sorry, have I offended you in some way?" the queen demanded as she faced him again, slightly put off by his tone.

"Not at all my Queen. If you _must_ know, it was the only one that fit," the man replied. "I take it, though, that you have a fascination with the wolves?"

"I'm curious about them, about why they've all but disappeared, about their culture, and things like that," she replied flicking her gaze nervously away.

"There _can't_ be that few," the man muttered, seemingly to himself.

"The last records taken shows that their kind has one of the smallest populations there is," Aleena declared in answer. The man said nothing a moment. She decided to break the silence by saying, "Are you enjoying the party?"

"I hate music and festivity," the man replied.

"How can anyone hate music!" she asked in disbelief. "It is one of my favorite things!"

"Easily," the man replied, an amused smirk in his voice, without going into detail. He then fell silent.

Soon she decided to break the lull in conversation saying, "So, your general seems wonderful. He's brave, clever, a good leader…"

"Hah!" the man exclaimed sharply, cutting her off. She looked at him in shock.

"_Excuse_ me?" she finally asked.

"Is _that_ what you see?" the man asked. He looked towards the general who was watching the queen. He then continued, "I see a worthless waste of space."

"How dare you insult your General," Aleena hissed, keeping quiet, trying not to make a scene.

"He's brave, yes, and clever _enough_. If being a good leader is knowing the names of all of your men and being strong in only a handful of things, then he's a good leader, but overall he's nothing, not balanced at all," the soldier stated.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your majesty, trust me, he could be so much more useful than he is. He takes it upon himself to learn the names of everyone, learn their families. He comes up with strategies that get the job done, but they're only mediocre. The moment things get too tough he pulls back. He fights well and would give his life to save one of his men, but he is weak. A weak, weak, leader," the man continued. Aleena listened in rapt attention. It wasn't even a story and she was captivated by his way of speaking. This time she didn't need to force attention like she had with the warrior. "He never puts his men in dangerous situations if he can help it."

"That's good," Aleena protested, seeing that she could have a meaningful conversation here.

He chuckled cruelly then answered, as they continued to dance, "There are times when you have to take risks my Queen. Whether you want to or not. I can't even _count_ how many times we could have taken over our objectives without any great loss and instead _he's_ pulled back because it seemed too dangerous too his beloved battalion. If anyone had tried to overthrow him he wouldn't have stood a chance. He isn't a man of action. He would rather be farming than exploring the universe."

"Is it wrong to be peaceful!" Aleena demanded heatedly as he spun her around.

"In this case, yes," the man replied flatly. "Once we were ambushed in the middle of the night. All of a sudden we were woken up by shouts and bullets and lasers flying everywhere. Instead of ordering a counter attack he ordered a retreat. I almost laughed. We were surrounded. There was no escape. That, in turn, sent the camp into chaos as everyone scrambled to get out. I told him flat out that we needed to fight back. He was reluctant even then. Finally, though, I persuaded him otherwise. He was too worried about his worthless soldiers, though, to pay any attention to himself. He's a good fighter, and a good shot, but when his fear for his men kicks in, everything else shuts off. He tries to save everyone. Everyone except himself. He ended up bleeding badly at the edge of the woods. Of course the enemy tried to drag him into their midst, and fool that I am, I decided to help him out. He was, as you say, a good leader for getting the love of his army, and the men would only listen to _him_. The fool almost cost me my life. I was on the brink of leaving him to his fate."

"You would let him die before you let yourself be killed?" Aleena demanded, challengingly.

"Better one than all," her partner replied. "Without any leadership, none of the soldiers you've had such fun dancing with would be here! I was forced to move him into the middle. I told him to order them to listen to me. He did. That is the only reason any of us are here now! Once I was in charge, there was no more fooling around."

"Oh, and how many men _died_ under your orders?" she demanded.

He smirked. "You have some entertainment value, don't you? If you must know, only an eighth of them died, as opposed to all."

"I take it you don't approve of your general," Aleena said.

"Understatement of the year. I don't admire n'er do wrongs," the man replied.

"You mean heroes," Aleena shot.

"Exactly," he replied coldly, not even bothering to hide it. "Not even when they save my life, which he did in a perfect cliché the next time we were dragged into a fight. That time, I'll admit, I should have listened to him. Peace would have been the best way out. That was a mistake I never plan on making again."

"Tell me, what do you think of the Queen?" Aleena asked.

"The dead one or you?" the man answered.

Her eyes hardened. "Both," she said through clenched teeth, ready to defend her mother's honor if the time came.

"I don't care. A tyrant can come in and take over, you can stay in power. It's all the same to me," the man replied. "I could never be bothered with politics or laws. I work for whatever side I need to."

"So you're a criminal," Aleena shot as he dipped her.

"Is that what you suspect?" the man replied, a smirk in his voice though she couldn't see it. He pulled her back up.

"You don't seem to care much for authority either!" the queen shot, feeling increasingly angry.

"The only authority _I_ follow is my own, unless I choose otherwise," the man replied arrogantly.

"Are you a law breaker?" Aleena questioned again.

Cruelly he answered, "Oh you don't know the half of it." The music stopped, and with it the two suddenly noticed that people were staring.

It was then they perceived that the sparks of their argument had caught, alarming all those who heard. Instantly they stopped, him jerking her to a halt. It was only then that they realized how dangerous and potentially violent and fiery their argument had become. It was only then that Aleena realized how enraptured she had been in his tale. So much so that she hadn't sensed a change in the atmosphere, though there had been a definite one, nor how enthralled he himself had been with _her_.

The guards stood; ready to step in if things got violent. The general had moved to the front right next to them. Aleena suddenly noticed the pain in her hand and waist. He was strong, holding her tightly, and she felt she would have a bruise on her waist sooner than later, and her hand felt as if it was being crushed; but then _he_ was cringing in his own sudden realization of pain from the finger nails she was digging into his shoulder. She could swear she had drawn blood with the pressure she was using. In fact, she knew it.

After a moment the general ordered icily, "Release her soldier, and stand down."

She could sense the scowl the man was giving the general. Suddenly, though, she felt the pressure release, felt that he was grinning cordially once more. "Why, of course sir. Things were getting a little _too_ intense between us, weren't they my Queen?" he said, voice implying all sorts of things that made the general's blood, as well as the Queen's father's blood, boil. She retracted her finger nails from his shoulder. With that he shoved her back into the general, prompting her personal guards to reach for their blades.

Aleena, though, waved her hand, telling them to not bother through a mere gesture. She then stood and curtsied to the man saying, "Thank you for the dance. It was…interesting to say the least. Few have been able to keep up with me."

He bowed cordially, replying, "The pleasure is all mine. If you ever want another, err, _dance_, I will be glad to oblige. _None_ have been able to keep up to me. You, your majesty, were a welcome relief." He looked to the general saying, "Enjoy her sir." With that he turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Aleena looked around then put on a fake grin, saying, "It's all right now. Play the music again!" The musicians looked reluctant, but nonetheless obeyed. Slowly the dancers went back to their dancing.

"Are you all right Queen Aleena?" the general asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," she reassured him with a smile.

"What did he tell you?" he asked.

"Just stories about his disapproval of you. Nothing much. Come, let's dance," she answered.

"If you're sure," the general concernedly said.

"I'm sure," she replied. With that she led him onto the dance floor. After dancing with that soldier, though, she had to admit, _this_ was a little lame. Every other partner, after _and_ before, was dull as well, she glumly realized. At least before she knew what she was missing out on she had been having fun.

She watched as slowly the crowds dispersed. She had returned to her throne to watch the rest of the dancing. She had quickly grown bored. None of them challenged her. Well, that soldier did, but she could hardly stand the thought of him. Then why was she scanning the crowd for him? Her eyes found him soon enough, sulking near the buffet table, scowling at her, once in a while turning to scowl at the general. When finally the festivities ended, all who remained were her, her father, Argus, Titus, King and Queen Acorn, the general, and the soldier.

She rose, saying, "I suppose it's time to retire for the night. I welcome you all, once again, to my palace. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"It was a pleasure to get acquainted with you," the general said.

"Some of us more than others," the mysterious soldier grumbled. Aleena shot him a cold look.

"Know your place soldier," Aleena said, as she stepped from the throne to face him.

"I _know_ it," the soldier replied cheekily.

Suddenly she could take it no more. All at once she went from a peace loving queen to striking the man as hard as she could! "Aleena!" her father exclaimed in horror.

She said nothing. All at once it was just her and the soldier. No one else in the room existed but them. The man slowly turned to look at her. Neither said anything for a long moment. Argus began to advance protectively towards the queen. Suddenly, though, the soldier drew his sword and struck. Aleena reached out seizing Max's blade from her stunned friend, and countered the blow, fire in her eyes.

"Seize him!" she vaguely heard her father order the other men desperately.

She, though, swiftly forced the attacker back and away from the men with her skill. It was obvious, to her, that the man was shocked beyond belief. As he barely managed to block another blow he said, "Well, a queen that can fight! How convenient!"

"For _me_, you mean. Inconvenient for you!" she declared angrily.

"I suppose so," the man retorted as he lunged at her. She parried without batting an eyelash. She sliced at him but he jumped back. Panting the two glared at each other. The soldier saw the others running towards him, the queen's protectors. He chuckled coldly then replaced his blade. He challenged her with his eyes.

She lowered her own weapon. As the men neared she ordered, "Halt, all of you!" They froze.

"Should I arrest him or not!" Argus furiously demanded.

"Leave him," she quickly replied as she shoved the blade back to its squirrel owner.

"My dear he attacked you! He should be thrown in prison or hung!" her father angrily protested.

"I can court martial him, or put him in the barracks, but you don't need to take his life," the general stated.

"Hand him to the people. _They'll_ deal with him. You are, after all, their beloved Queen," Titus suddenly spoke.

"Aleena, a hostile to royalty can only mean trouble," Max gently tried to reason.

"Hah!" she replied, startling them all. "He's a hostile to everyone," she finished. She turned her back on him, though, adding, "I wish him no ill will. In fact, I'd like to thank him. I haven't been able to practice my fighting for a _long_ time."

"Your mercy will be the death of you," the soldier casually said.

"We'll see," she replied.

"Brave words," he said in an accommodating tone, hostility gone for now.

She answered in a cordial voice as she turned, "You thought me a coward?"

"If I had I certainly wouldn't now," he answered with a smile.

She couldn't help but smirk back. It fell as she said, "Retire to your room now."

"As you wish Queen Aleena," the man replied in his dark tone as he bowed low. Quickly he left the room.

She looked back at the others only to see them staring at her in awe. "The show is over men, to bed now."

"You are a remarkable woman," the general suddenly said in awe.

She blushed and looked away, replying, "Thank you."

He moved to her and took her hand kissing it tenderly. He looked up at her adding, "Goodnight your highness." Soon the throne room was empty.

A figure moved in the darkness, stealthily creeping towards the main door through the throne room. He looked cautiously around then slipped outside. He drew out a communication device saying, "Come in canine one, come in."

A voice crackled and an image appeared saying, "Where the heck are you? Have you discovered anything, found any way to collect the package with minimal threat?"

"Of course I have you fool. You should know me better by now! I'm heading to the rendezvous. Our plans have to be quickly put into action. Canine two out," the figure replied. Stealthily he put it back then crept through the palace grounds and out into the city. _This_ was going to be _interesting_.


	3. Taken

The Sleet Aleena Chronicles: The Bounty Hunter And The Queen

(A/N: There will be another chapter up today, a short one like this.)

_Taken_

_The King and his men stole the queen from her bed…_

The days passed quickly in the palace while the soldiers stayed. Aleena, all the while, kept an eye out for the mysterious and defiant soldier. She was curious, she had to admit. Who was he? _What_ was he? What made him so bitter? She couldn't stop asking questions. Still, the days passed and she saw no sign of him. Max Acorn had left with his entourage just recently, and tonight was the night the general left. It would be only her and her father. Maybe she could catch one last glimpse of the soldier. She hated him, no doubt, but he intrigued her.

Soon enough she stood by her throne looking out over the general and the soldiers that remained with him. She saw no sign of the mystery man and sighed. She smiled gently as the general knelt and took her hand. He kissed it, saying, "Until another time Aleena."

"Until another time," she agreed gently as she rose him up. She gazed into his eyes with a smile then said, "Hurry on your way general. The families of these men must be getting anxious.

"Yes, of course, goodbye," the man nervously stammered. Quickly he turned and left.

"Quite the man," her father said as she watched them go.

"I suppose," Aleena acknowledged sadly. She felt suddenly very alone. Thunder was heard in the distance and she looked up. She then said to her father, "Father, I'm tired. I think I'll turn in early."

Curiously her father looked at her. Nonetheless he replied, "Of course my dear. Goodnight." He kissed his daughter and Aleena went up to her room.

She looked off the balcony for a time. She felt warm. She opened the doors, deciding to keep them open for the night and let the breeze in. Besides, she could hear the coming rain so much better. As if it heard her thoughts, the downpour started. She smiled sadly then turned to her bed. She crawled sleepily in, surrounding herself in the covers. Soon enough the rain had lulled the young Queen to sleep.

The rain had stopped. The full moon shone brightly in the sky. The wind softly blew the filmy white curtains on her balcony, letting in the refreshing breeze she had wanted to feel as she slept and when she woke up. The clouds blocked off the moons light for a moment, but when they cleared… There! A figure stood on the balcony, tall and straight, having appeared like an apparition. He stood, ears cocking, as if to listen for any foil, cape blowing gently in the breeze. As soon as he seemed sure all was clear, he relaxed and looked to the bed. On seeing her figure he flashed a wolfish grin.

Suddenly two more figures clambered over the railing onto the balcony. Both figures rippling with muscles, the fur of one shining in the moonlight, coat equal in color to the moon itself. He came quietly enough, but the third, biggest, and bulkiest one, tripped over seemingly nothing and landed in a heap on the balcony with an exclamation of pain! The lead figure cringed, the other growled warningly. "Sorry," the bulky one apologized.

Suddenly the Queen moaned and stirred! The trio froze with gasps. They waited with baited breath, but soon enough her figure settled down. They sighed in relief. The leader quickly regained his composure and scowled at the biggest one, saying angrily, "Keep quiet you muffin brain!"

"I said sorry mate," the big one whined in defense.

"I suppose we're lucky she's still asleep after the racket _you_ made," the second begrudgingly admitted.

"Thanks Drago," the third said to the other big one.

The lead figure sighed in exasperation. "It had better not happen again, now come on, follow my lead. Let's get this over with. Amateurs," he added, as he quietly headed towards her, beckoning with his hand for the others to follow. The moon was once more obscured from view by the clouds, shrouding the trio in darkness.

They came on all sides of her bed, the biggest going to the side farthest from the window, the second they had called Drago, going to the foot. "How are we gonna do this mate?" the third figure asked his leader.

"Elementary my dear Dingo," the first replied with a villainous smirk. He drew out a strange looking gun.

"We're gonna kill her?" the one called Dingo asked, scratching his head. "I thought we wanted her alive."

The leader slapped his forehead then replied, "Of course we want her alive! This won't kill her you imbecile!" With that he shot it at her wrists. From seemingly nowhere, cuffs appeared on her wrists! She couldn't even feel them.

"Wow! What _is_ that Sleet?" Dingo asked.

"Never mind what it's called! Call it the cuffer for all I care!" the one named Sleet answered. He looked to Drago, saying, "Drago, you do the honors." Drago grinned evilly then gently moved the bottom of the blanket up to expose her ankles. Sleet zapped them rendering them useless as well. He stood straight with a satisfied smirk, saying, "There. She'll still struggle, but at least now she won't be able to fight back."

"Now Sleet?" Dingo asked.

"Now Dingo," Sleet confirmed with a nod. All of a sudden he seized her blanket and tore it off of her!

She gasped, instantly waking, eyes wide. She saw the three men and tried to scream, but all at once Sleet's hand was over her mouth! She tried to strike, but instantly knew that something was off. Why couldn't she move her legs and hands! In the same second she knew why. Sleet pulled her head up with his free hand and said menacingly, frighteningly, intimidatingly, "Shh, don't make a sound my queen." Drago chuckled then pulled out a gag and wrapped it around her mouth the second Sleet let go. "Grab her Dingo!" Sleet ordered. She tried to scream, to struggle, but Sleet simply pulled out a cloak, or scarf, and slung it over her. Dingo easily picked her up and the trio ran for the balcony, prisoner at their mercy!

They reached the balcony railing, fast and quiet. Drago and Sleet leapt easily over the edge and clambered down the ropes. Dingo struggled to hold the Queen and still make it down. "Stop moving," he pleaded as he grew nervous that he would lose his grip on the rope and plummet to the ground, ending them both. She didn't listen. Near the bottom Dingo finally gave up and leapt the rest of the way down, hoping he wouldn't end up hurt. The trio then ran for the walls surrounding the palace, bringing the grapples along.

They tossed them up the wall then quickly scrambled over. Drago hit the ground on the other side first. Sleet followed. Dingo reached the top of the wall, but the struggling prisoner suddenly violently moved and kicked him, throwing off his balance! "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he exclaimed as he toppled over the edge! Desperately Dingo dropped her as he grabbed for the ledge trying to save himself! She screamed through the gag. Sleet gasped and ran quickly to catch her. She landed in his arms, eyes shocked, then relieved, then scowling at him. Sleet let out a relieved breath, then looked up at Dingo with a glare. He was about to yell, but Drago beat him to it. "Idiot, I'm paying you to keep the package unharmed!" he shouted.

"Hey, it ain't my fault! She wouldn't hold still!" Dingo protested as he alighted from the wall.

Drago seized her wrists and dragged her out of Sleet's arms, growling, "Then hold _tighter_!" He squeezed violently, making her cringe.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Sleet ordered as he took her other arm and the trio headed back to their base, Dingo obscuring her from view as best he could.

Morning dawned on the palace. Her bedroom door was knocked on. "Aleena dear, are you decent!" a man's voice called. No answer. The old man looked curiously at the door. Normally her father would send a servant to wake her, but something wasn't right. He frowned. "Aleena!" he asked. He cautiously opened the door to peek. What he saw chilled him, though, and he flung the door open. "Aleena!" he called. She was gone, her blanket thrown to the floor and some signs of a struggle! He rushed to the balcony and shouted, "Guards, hurry! Someone has kidnapped the Queen!"

Sleet led the way into the bedroom, his cohorts dragging in the struggling Monarch. He stopped, and the two physically lifted her from the ground then dropped her onto the bed. Sleet zapped away the wrist cuffs. Drago and Dingo forced her arms up to the bed posts. He zapped each wrist, chaining them there. He then zapped her ankles free. As Drago and Dingo struggled to get them in place he took off the cape and hung it up. He came up to her and looked her over ponderously.

The moment their eyes met Aleena was frozen in the midst of struggling, her breath catching under the gaze; whether in fear, anger, or awed disbelief she wasn't sure. Dingo and Drago positioned her ankles in the momentary break. Sleet smirked coldly, saying, "Welcome to your new home your majesty." He zapped her ankles, cuffing them in place. Her eyes began to blaze and she tried to speak despite the gag. "Thank goodness you can't talk," Sleet dryly said. Just the eyes gave him an idea of the gist of what she longed to say. "Come on, let's let her highness get accustomed to her new room," he added, beckoning for the others to follow. Dingo obeyed loyally. Drago growled but then listened as well. The three stopped in the doorway to turn so they could face her. "I _do_ hope you enjoy your stay your highness," Sleet sarcastically said. He laughed a cruel laugh, the others joining, then slammed the door leaving the Queen in darkness.

As soon as she was sure they were out of hearing range the Queen began to struggle desperately. She twisted and turned, urgently trying to wriggle free or break her restraints. Fat chance, she thought, but she had to try. Hours crawled by like years before she finally sobbed, giving up, at least for now. Her wrists and ankles were raw and bleeding. She felt it leaking down her arm. She froze, breathing deeply, trying desperately to calm down.

She had been taken from the palace and was now chained to a bed Chaos knows where with three men with her, probably every one of them stronger than she. It was bad, but then they hadn't done anything yet. Maybe, just maybe, this was a ransom. Wait, what if they decided to have fun with her anyway! She wouldn't be able to fight back! They could do what they liked to her! No, calm down Aleena, calm down. Think, just think. What were they? First things first, names? Easy enough, Drago, Dingo, and Sleet, at least that was what they were in her 'dream' she'd been having as she was in a half awake state after a thud nearly woke her.

What were they? Dingo was ones name… could it be that obvious? He had talked in an Australian accent, and by the moonlight she had seen his coloring and face. She recollected each detail. Yes, it was that obvious. She had seen dingo's before. So the strongest of the trio was a dingo named Dingo. What about the other two? She thought back. Canines, definitely, but what kind? The white one, Drago, he was so buff that she couldn't tell. For all she knew he could be an albino hyena. The relatively normal looking one… hmm… what was _he_? She tried to focus, but something else kept pricking her mind. Why did he seem so familiar? She sighed in annoyance. She looked around for a way out. There was nothing.

Suddenly she heard the door being unlocked. Instantly her eyes darted that way, every muscle tensed. Chaos how did she let herself get _into_ this? She saw a figure enter with a tray, the normal one. She scowled with her eyes. The figure looked at her and grinned cruelly. The aura felt so familiar. There was something she was missing. The man walked up to her and placed the tray on the bedside table, saying tauntingly, in his creepy voice, "Have you finished struggling like a good girl now? You should have. It's been all day, plus last night."

She turned up her nose looking at the roof in frustration. The canine went up to her and checked her shackles. She glared at him. He tsked her. "You _were_ desperate, weren't you?" he said as he noticed the dried blood. "Do we scare you that much?" he questioned.

She scoffed in a part laugh. He started, surprised at that reaction. He scowled then reached to her gag. Coldly he said, "Let's clear this up right now. This room is completely sound proofed. You can scream your fool head off and no one will hear you, capishe? So don't bother trying. If you do, well, let's just say that one of us three can get _very_ annoyed, and when he's annoyed he gets violent. He doesn't take kindly to back talk."

She stared him in the eyes, trying to see his face. All she saw were his white, sharp, teeth. She could see nothing that would betray what he was. Finally she nodded her head. "Good," he said. Gently he removed her gag and reached for the tray he'd brought. He picked up a piece of bread and held it close to her mouth.

She looked at it for a moment, then instead of taking a bite she asked him defiantly, "Why do you talk about yourself in third person?"

He looked at her blankly then scowled, understanding what she meant. "Cute your majesty. I'm talking about Drago, the overstuffed armchair. Now eat."

"I thought Dingo was the overstuffed armchair," Aleena retorted, purposely refusing the food.

He smirked then said, "No, Dingo's the tank. Eat!"

"I won't eat anything you've touched on that tray," she said defiantly, if only to bug him, though she _was_ disgusted at the thought of eating anything they brought.

"It's either that, starve, or I get Drago in here," Sleet warned. She looked uncertain at that statement. For some reason the white canine worried her. "Eat," Sleet flatly ordered. She hesitated, then reluctantly took a bite. "There, not so bad, is it?" Sleet coldly asked.

Silently she ate the bread. He reached for another object. Suddenly, though, Aleena stated, "You seem familiar." She saw the man freeze. Soon he loosened up and held out a strawberry to her. "Fruit from a canine?" she questioned suspiciously.

"We've been planning for a hedgehog queen a while now," he replied with a smirk. "Or _I_ have. Those two imbeciles back there couldn't plan if their lives depended on it."

"Do you always consider yourself above everyone?" the queen questioned bitterly.

"My queen, there's nothing to consider," the canine replied with a grin. She shook her head then bit into the strawberry, desperately trying to avoid the temptation to bite the hand that fed her as well. He seemed to sense it, as he chuckled. He reached for another. Silently she ate the food he gave her. Finally she finished.

As he prepared to leave she asked, "What, no gag?"

Sleet paused and thought a moment. He then replied, "If you give yourself laryngitis screaming for help it's not my problem."

"My father will find me. He will have the city looking. My personal guard will be scouring every house for my captors. King Maximillion Acorn will send help to look for me. The general, will hear of this outrage and hunt you down!" Aleena declared.

"Hah! Unlikely," Sleet retorted as he looked back at her. She glowered at him. He smirked then headed for the door.

It was then that she saw it. It was the way he walked away, something in the grace with which he moved. She felt her eyes widen. Her mouth dropped. As he reached the door she said in disbelief, "You're the mysterious soldier, the one with the yellow-orange eyes."

He froze. After a long moment he looked back, saying, "Lucky guess."

"But, I-I thought you had left with him," she said, referring to the general.

"My monarch, I had no loyalty to the man whatsoever," the canine replied.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Next time, sovereign, next time," he replied coldly. With that he left, locking the door behind him. She looked up at the roof in shock. The soldier was _Sleet_? So _that_ was why the wolf mask was the only one that fit him. He had a canine muzzle! She couldn't believe it, but yet, knowing that he was, it all seemed so clear. _That_ was why he'd seemed familiar, why his voice sounded familiar, why she had looked deeply into his eyes. Even the way he spoke to her, to his cohorts, mirrored the soldier's way of speaking. Wait, had he been planning this! No, don't think on it Aleena. Next time he came. He said she would have some answers next time. Well, he'd implied. She just had to lie in wait, be patient, bide her time.


	4. Questions And Answers

The Sleet Aleena Chronicles: The Bounty Hunter And The Queen

(A/N: Second and last one put up today.)

_Questions And Answers_

She lay awake in her bed all through the night. She couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. She was too uncomfortable, too stunned, too everything. She simply gazed at the window, covered by a curtain now. She couldn't even see light of any kind. At least the moon was still fairly full. If the curtain was opened for even a moment she would at least catch a glimpse of the outside beauty. Soon enough she wasn't sure whether it was morning, noon, or night. She heard the trio arguing about something. Rather Sleet and Drago. Dingo's voice was simply trying to intervene, calm them down. What were they arguing about? Maybe that was another answer she would get if it was Sleet that came to feed her tonight. At the moment, that was the only distinction between night and day. She felt so tired, hungry, confused. She didn't like it, feeling so helpless.

She suddenly snapped out of a daze she was in when the door opened. She looked towards it curiously, only to see Sleet enter. He went up to her bed, saying, "Enjoying your stay your highness?"

"What do _you_ think?" she asked.

"Good. Now eat," he replied. She sighed then obeyed. It was silent as she looked at the roof, daydreaming. She was aware of his uncomfortable shifting, his curious looks. Why wasn't she talking, he wondered? He was looking forward to a battle of wits.

Soon enough she had finished. Sleet prepared to leave, awkwardly, but suddenly she asked, "What were you arguing about with Drago?"

Sleet paused and looked at her, pondering whether or not he should answer. After a moment he decided, why not, then replied, "I was bargaining. He has his plans for you, but Dingo and I like money, and we wanted more than he was paying. He refused to give more, so I asked if we could ransom you. We argued for a while over it."

"Oh, and who won?" she snipped.

He smirked. _There_ was the challenging tone. She doubted it was him. She couldn't fight physically, so she would go out of character to be snide and clever. He answered, "Let's just say I _always_ get my way, and I _hate_ to lose."

"Do you now?" she asked.

"Always," he repeated.

There was silence. As he was about to leave again she asked, "Are you a soldier? Somehow I doubt it."

"Do you now?" he asked.

"Answer me," she ordered.

He chuckled then replied, "No, I'm not. How did you guess?"

"Your general disdain for your leader," she replied.

"Many men look down on their superiors," Sleet retorted.

"What are you?" she questioned, ignoring his words.

He was silent a moment. She turned to look at him inquisitively. "Guess," he finally said.

"You said you weren't a soldier, that you had no loyalty to the general. That implies you were there unwillingly, in his battalion. You wouldn't have been there if you had a choice. You claim that you and Dingo were hired by Drago, yet you also said the only authority you went by was your own, implying you like your freedom and only go under employment if it pleases you to. You said you worked for whatever side you needed to. You like money, lots of it. You kidnapped a queen from her bed. You certainly aren't an honest man," she said.

"True, I rarely keep my word," he proudly admitted.

"So you're an outlaw, in a way," she stated.

"Aren't _you_ the brilliant one?" he sarcastically bit.

"I want to hear it from your own mouth," Aleena retorted.

"I'm a criminal," he said vaguely.

"You know what I mean," she said through clenched teeth. "I want you to admit it in your own words so that as soon as I escape I can have you imprisoned. I _know_ what your profession is."

"What?" he questioned. She said nothing. The two engaged in a silent battle, waiting for the other to give in. Finally Sleet shook his head, saying, "I'm an independent contractor. A bounty hunter."

She nodded then continued, "Was _I_ one of your bounties?"

"Of course you were," he replied.

"For Drago?" she pressed.

"Yes," he answered.

Suddenly, though, she startled him by asking, "Was the general a bounty too?"

Sleet froze and pulled back, taken by surprise. After a long moment he shook his head saying, "Well played. If you must know, yes. I was hired by a maimed ex-soldier to take him out of the picture. Of course, I made a stupid mistake I should have been able to spot. I came close to getting him, but I underestimated his ability. I suppose I should be grateful that he decided I was worth sparing. He let me go with my life if I joined his battalion. Of course I agreed, thinking I could spy on him too."

"He should have jailed you when he had the chance," she hissed.

"He _should_ have, because I'm not through with him yet. Of course, during the battles I completely forgot my primary objective," Sleet replied. "I never remembered it until we returned the first time and my employer asked if I had done it. It took quick thinking to get out of _that_ one. I replied that I was waiting for the opportune moment. At this point in time I really didn't care. I took on other bounty hunting jobs as well, steadily improving. During that time I also met Dingo and found him, well, let's just say useful. I was slowly getting back into the swing of my original plan when Drago approached me with his request. I accepted and planned it out, but then I was called back to go into a battle again."

"Is this when you saved him?" she asked.

"Not quite. That was old news. _This_ is when I just deserted in the middle of a battle that promised to get rough, no thanks to his choices. I was sick of covering his mess ups. I figured if he died then fine. The others I didn't care much for. I had things to do elsewhere," he said flatly. He couldn't care _less_ what _she_ thought of a deserter.

"So you're a deserter as well?" she asked. "You know that it's punishable by death?"

Sleet simply smirked saying, "Death hasn't caught me yet. I don't fear it anyway. As it turns out, my desertion didn't matter. The battle didn't hold much of a loss either way. When I heard they were returning I changed my plans around in favor of an easier stake out. I risked everything and simply slipped back into the battalion. No one had even noticed I was gone. You know the rest."

"I don't suppose you _do_ fear death, considering all you've done," she said ponderously.

He looked curiously at her captivated expression at his story, then asked, "What, your reaction to a deserter isn't greater?"

She bit her lower lip then looked at the roof saying, "It doesn't matter to me like it would to my father." After a moments silence she questioned, "What are you?"

He fell silent and gazed at her. After a long moment he said, "None of your business."

"I'm making it mine! I might as well know what my captors are!" she shot.

"You want to know what your captors are, fine! Dingo is a dingo and Drago is…" he began. He paused as if reluctant to admit what his client was. Finally, though, he admitted in a mumble, "He's a wolf."

Aleena gasped in shock. "A-a wolf?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes," he answered. She was shocked. She hadn't seen him clearly, just his color. Now she wanted to, yet didn't.

She soon looked to him and asked, "What about you?"

"None of your business," he repeated with a smirk in his voice. She knew then that he was simply doing this to bug her.

She frowned, but let him win that little round. She'd find out one way or another. Instead she opted to change the subject. "Your symbol, what is it? Is it from your war days? A family heirloom? What?" she asked suddenly

He looked down at it in surprise at the question. After a long moment he replied distractedly, without looking back up, "I was given it. I've long forgotten who gave it to me, where I acquired it, and why I have it anyway. I just know I don't intend to get rid of it anytime soon."

"What is it?" she asked.

"So many questions my queen," he absently murmured, as they met each others eyes. She felt herself relax under the gaze.

They were both suddenly well aware that this had gone from a battle of wits to simple curiosity. They were also frightened at the rapid realization that this conversation, in this situation, seemed so natural and interesting. He looked at the symbol again and was about to reply, when Dingo suddenly came in, saying, "Sleet!" Both he and Aleena cringed at the interruption, yet welcomed it.

"What is it now?" Sleet growled.

"Drago wants to know what's taken ya mate," Dingo said. He hurried to the curtain and said, "Hey Sleet, look at the moon!"

Aleena instantly perked up. In the moonlight Sleet would be revealed! Her question would be answered! Sleet instantly shot up with a gasp. He thought he'd won that species game and now Dingo was about to ruin it. "Dingo don't!" Sleet ordered.

Too late. The dingo flung open the curtains. Sleet cringed in the sudden light and looked away. Aleena quickly looked towards him. As the man turned back she gasped in shock. He looked down at her in disbelief. Instantly the atmosphere changed, for the time. Here they had thought it only a mere game, yet on seeing… Dingo sensed something off then cleared his throat. He slowly closed the curtains again. "Uh, I think I'm gonna leave now," he nervously said. Quickly, nervously, he slunk from her room. He knew he'd done something he probably shouldn't have.

Aleena gazed at Sleet, mouth open. He simply stood there. After a long moment she hoarsely said, "Y-you're a-a _wolf_."

"So is Drago," he muttered, trying to divert that fact from Aleena.

"Two in one place?" she asked. It was virtually unheard of!

"If it makes you feel better, I don't associate myself with Drago as a fellow wolf," he said coldly, at the thought of the white wolf.

"The mask you wore symbolized your species," she speculated.

"Think what you want," he said.

She looked back asking, "What of your symbol?"

He sighed, knowing he had lost and couldn't pull out, then replied, "My symbol can mean a great number of things. It could mean a secret society, it could be symbolic of the head of a wolf, it could portray death, a warrior, it could be the symbol of a… of a pack." She perked up at the thought that there might still be a pack of wolves left, or at least once had been. He continued, "It could mean anything. I'm not sure. I… I don't remember." They were silent a long moment. Suddenly Sleet said, "Tell me, my queen; when and why did our conversation become so cordial?"

She felt her face flush with the realization, then looked away, replying, "I don't know."

"Then answer this question. Why do you light up whenever adventure is mentioned? A queen isn't normally one for such things," he pressed.

She shifted uncomfortably. Finally, though, she answered, "I am no normal queen. I love palace life. I could never abandon my people, yet I crave _adventure_, _excitement_, _freedom_… The palace, it's too tame, too protected and closed off. I want to see the world, yet I don't want to leave my people. I love both worlds."

He was impressed. He knew that she sensed it, as she was now looking curiously up at him, actually flattered at his reaction. He cleared his throat, suddenly nervous, then said, "You really are one of a kind."

"Do you think me strange like everyone else?" she asked.

"Not at all," he replied, sincerely, startling them both. There was an awkward quiet. Soon, though, he simply turned, leaving. She looked back at the roof uncertainly. Why did she suddenly feel connected to this captor? Why was she suddenly looking forward to tomorrow night? He paused at the door then looked back, saying in his normal, sinister, tone, "Sweet dreams my queen."

"To you to," she sharply retorted. He chuckled then left, locking the door behind him.


	5. Beaten

The Sleet Aleena Chronicles: The Bounty Hunter And The Queen

(A/N: I've decided to put up two chapters a day, depending on if I feel like it. At some point in this chapter I use claws for weapons. I know canine's don't use their claws for weapons, but I've been stepped on by my dog before, and believe me, I'd rather be scratched by a cat than a dog. They hurt and cut deep, despite not being a natural weapon. I've been addressing Sleet Aleena hints and unexplained things I've noticed in Sonic Underground. In this chapter there is one. See if you can find it.)

_Beaten_

She stared blankly at the roof. At least she had managed to fall asleep last night, as fitful as it was. She waited patiently for a sound, anything that would signal his arrival, or one of the others. She smirked at Dingo's antics the other night. She frowned, though, as she recalled Sleet pretty much saying that he didn't consider Drago _worth_ being called a wolf. Sleet was proud of his species apparently, but why didn't he classify Drago worthy? Did they really hate each other _that_ much? She should ask him why when he returned tonight.

Sure enough she heard footsteps. A challenging smirk came to her face. He kept her sharp, she'd give him that. She had begun to enjoy their nightly battle of wits. However, her smirk fell into a frown as she suddenly noticed that the footfalls weren't like the gray wolf's at all. They were too heavy. She instantly raised her head. She hoped it was Dingo. Why, she didn't know, she just knew she didn't want it to be Drago for whatever reason warned her away. Maybe Sleet's opinion was rubbing off on her.

Suddenly the door flew violently open, making her gasp! She looked up in terror at the bulky figure, coat just white enough that she could tell it was the second wolf. She felt herself bristling. She wanted to curl into a ball for protection, but she was bound. She could only stare as he came up to her bed and sat, glaring at her. She looked at him, then at the bedside table. After a moment she asked, "Where is the food?"

"What do you say?" he asked with a cruel chuckle.

She gritted her teeth, instantly hating the man as much as she had hated Sleet. She repeated defiantly, "Where is the food?"

He chuckled coldly, shaking his head. He suddenly rose, leaning over her, and growled, "I don't like defiance, woman."

"Oh no?" she asked in a non-intimidated tone.

Suddenly, before she could even realize what he was doing, he struck her violently across the face! She cried out in pain then looked at him in shock. "Learn your place here girl. You're a captive, nothing more. You're chained in room with no power to fight back at all. It's not your place to talk back," he growled.

"W-where is Sleet?" she asked in a suddenly fearful voice.

"Not here," the bulky canine replied. She bit back a smart remark and simply remained quiet. There was a long pause. He was scrutinizing her. She felt suddenly self-conscious. Drago eventually chuckled then took a lock of her hair and rubbed it between his fingers, saying, "You're a pretty little thing, aren't you. I have good taste in girls."

"Unhand me!" she suddenly ordered, snapping at him, fear and anger overcoming common sense. She saw his eyes hardened, saw his muscles flex, then instantly knew she had overstepped her boundaries. All at once she felt terror gripping her heart. She saw the man rise and bend over her. "I-I'm s-sorry," she stammered.

"Oh too late for that," he replied.

All at once he had climbed on top of her and proceeded to savagely, brutally, hit her over and over! She cried out in agony and tried to avoid his blows. "Stop it!" she screamed at him, but he never gave her a chance. Everywhere he could reach he attacked, until finally she was sobbing, choking, petrified at his abuse. Her eyes reflected terror, begged for mercy, but the wolf was having too much fun now. "Help!" she desperately shrieked, but no one could hear. She struggled frantically, but to no avail. He simply struck her again. Her head slammed back onto the pillow. Her crown flew off. She was almost ready to give up. She had relinquished crying, eyes dry but full of pain. She wasn't sure, but she feared something had been broken.

Just as Drago delivered another vicious blow, drawing blood yet again, the door opened and she heard a gasp. Her eyes shone with hope, praying it was who she thought it was, because _Dingo_, though bigger, wouldn't stand up to Drago willingly from what _she'd_ heard. "Drago!" the voice yelled.

It was him! "Sleet," she gasped in desperation, in relief, though she never meant for the other two to hear it. Wait, he wasn't wearing his armor, just a bounty hunter's suit. What if things got out of hand?

The muscular white wolf froze mid-strike. He had hardly turned when Sleet was dragging him off of her and standing between him and the side of her bed. "What do you think you're doing you _idiot_, you_ imbecile_! What happened to wanting the package undamaged!" he demanded furiously.

"That witch should know when to keep quiet!" Drago shot back, menacingly leaning towards the grey wolf. Sleet held his ground.

"Your order was to keep anything from hurting her before you put your plans for her in action! I don't recall _this_ being your plan. You're paying Dingo and I to protect her, even from _you_!" Sleet shouted, challenging him.

"Out of my way!" Drago yelled as he advanced. Sleet violently shoved him back towards the door then punched him so ferociously that the bigger canine lost his balance and fell backwards!

"Back off!" Sleet ordered the other wolf. Wait, did he just say that?

Quickly, though, Sleet realized his mistake, for the other looked up at him darkly and growled as he slowly stood up. Sleet's reproachful frown fell as Drago towered over him. Now he was looking up at his client with eyes wide, uncertain, and yes, even a little frightened. "I'm through taking orders from _you_," Drago stated. Sleet looked up at him blankly merely blinking. All at once the white canine delivered a violent right hook across Sleet's face!

The gray canine cried out in pain as he flew to the side. He rolled over quickly to face the threat barreling down on him. He gasped and scrambled up just in time to block a blow, followed by a succession of others. Drago, though, soon drew his claws and slashed at Sleet! Sleet tried to back away, but the claws met their mark! Sleet cried out in agony as blood began to trickle from the wound in his abdomen! Aleena screamed and tried to break free of the manacles. Drago seized his employed bounty hunter and lifted him from the ground. He looked the terrified man in the eyes and growled, "You should know not to mess with someone twice your size." Sleet swallowed.

Drago drew a knife from a pocked and pulled is back, fully intending to stab the other. Sleet's mouth dropped in fear, but all at once it closed and his eyes widened, the cruel, defiant glint coming back. Aleena looked on in hope and relief. Drago felt someone tap his shoulder and turned his head curiously. He gasped and dropped Sleet, who landed none too gracefully on his rear, to turn facing the new arrival. "Hey mate, you know better than ta mess with someone twice your size," the figure stated.

"Dingo!" Drago exclaimed. The dingo didn't leave room for anything else to be said. The orange canine picked Drago up from the ground and held him over his head. He spun the white wolf around, latter crying out in fear, then Dingo threw him across the room into the wall! Drago groaned, dazed, and struggled to his hands and knees.

Sleet stood and went to Dingo, saying, "Good work Dingo. It's about time you made yourself useful."

"Thanks mate," Dingo replied.

Sleet looked furiously at Drago then ordered as he pointed to the door, "Now get out! Let us do our job! It's hard enough without _you_ making it _more_ difficult!"

Drago growled. Still, he replied through gritted teeth, ego bruised, "Yes sir." With that he stood and walked out.

As soon as he was gone, Sleet sighed and visibly relaxed. "Cretin," he muttered.

"You call me Sleet?" Dingo asked.

Sleet face palmed as he shook his head. He looked to Aleena and saw the wounds, both bleeding and simply bruised. He looked back up at Dingo and put on an innocent expression, replying, "Yes Dingo. As a matter of fact I did." The genial smile fell into a scowl as he drew out the remote.

"No Sleet, not that!" Dingo pled, backing away.

"Stop being such a baby," Sleet said as he blasted him anyway. In front of the queen's own eyes, Dingo morphed into a bowl within seconds! Aleena gasped in surprise. _This_ she hadn't expected. What had he done to him? "Now listen carefully! You are going to go fill yourself up with hot water then add salt, lots of it. You will then grab a cloth and come right back, understand? Or do I have to break it down more?"

"I got it," Dingo grumbled. He forced his legs and arms out and went to the door mumbling all the way. She watched mouth open in surprise. Soon, though, she closed it.

Sleet rolled his eyes then looked back at the Queen. She stared ponderously back and tilted her head inquisitively. "What are _you_ looking at?" he asked harshly, yet he stepped back uncertainly, warily. That movement brought on a sudden pain. His hand automatically went to his abdomen as he cringed. He felt wetness then pulled his hand away. Blood. Wonderful. Sulkily he muttered, half to himself, "Of course I would pick _now_ not to wear my armor."

"Are…" she hesitantly began. "Are you all right?" she finished uncertainly.

"What do _you_ care?" he questioned flatly.

"You should treat those wounds," she fussed, ignoring his impolite tone.

He raised a curious eyebrow. Right then Dingo entered, saying, "Sleet, I got the salt water and cloth."

"About time," Sleet replied as he bent down and picked the Dingo bowl up.

Aleena watched guardedly as he sat down on the edge of her bed, placed Dingo next to him, then zapped her wrist cuffs away. Cautiously he watched her sit up, rubbing her wrists gratefully. All at once he heard the sound of crashing from the next room. His head flew that direction with a growl. A growl? She hadn't heard _that_ yet. It sent shivers down her spine. She liked the feeling of adrenaline going through her.

Drago must be furious, Sleet mused, as he guardedly watched the door. As he was focused elsewhere, Aleena looked at the bowl, then at his wound. He had tried to protect her. It was the least she could do. She reached out and took the cloth, bathing it in the salt water. Sleet suddenly felt the top of his bounty hunter suit lifted. He gasped in surprise. Before he could turn he felt something warm and slightly painful on his fur. He hissed in pain then spun around, only to see his captive gently cleaning his injury! He looked at her, eyes wide in shocked disbelief. Dingo the bowl looked equally confused. She never met his eyes, only solemnly focused on her job.

After a moment, in which his shock subsided into a calm, cold, expression, he asked, "_What_ are you doing?"

She finally looked up at him, eyes firm, and answered, "Those scratches need to be cleaned."

"Cleaning an inferior's wounds? Not very queenly at all your majesty Aleena," he mocked as he took her wrists and held them away.

Unswayed in her resolve, she replied, as she met his expression solidly, with no hint of intimidation, "In the course of a night you reduced me from Queen to captive. If this were a war I would be a slave now."

"If this was a war, you wouldn't be _this_ kind of slave," Sleet cruelly taunted. This made her blush angrily. Quickly she refocused on her task, pointedly ignoring the remark. For a time there was silence as Aleena methodically rinsed the cloth then bathed his wounds. Finally she put the cloth in the bowl and looked ruefully at her dress. She reached for the bottom and, to the shock of the wolf, tore a thick strip from it. Ignoring the fact that her captor was flabbergasted, mouth wide open, she swiftly and neatly bound the wound, then let his suit cover the dressing. She looked him over. He really looked quite handsome. Her eyes widened and she felt sick. Had she just _thought_ that!"

Sleet was suddenly acutely aware of her own bruises and scratches. He shook his head bitterly, angrily, as he thought of Drago. Without a word he picked up the cloth and began to tend to her injuries, as was his original plan. She sat patiently, looking ahead at nothing, thinking and daydreaming. He wondered what about, but shook off the temptation to ask. What did _he_ care?

Aleena knew now why Sleet hated Drago. There was no point in asking. He had known of the wolf's nature long before she had, or even Dingo. She couldn't blame him. She should have taken it as a warning. When a man as cruel, as evil, as villainous, as Sleet, refused to acknowledge that another was even the same species, it should have set off alarm bells. She mentally kicked herself for not seeing it. She bit her lower lip, feeling tears. The beating was suddenly making its presence all too well known.

Suddenly she heard Dingo say, "Hey Sleet, I think you're hurting her."

Sleet glanced at her curiously then shook his head saying, "Oh please, it's not _that_ painful."

"It's not pain that I'm thinking about," she replied simply. Sleet caught on instantly, annoyed frown falling, kicking himself for the remark. Why, he didn't know. She had gone through worse during the beating he realized. He quickly focused on his task once more.

"What is it then?" Dingo asked in confusion.

Aleena smiled at him, answering, "Nothing Dingo. Can you bring in the food? I'm hungry."

"Sure thing Queen Aleena," Dingo replied as he left, Sleet just finishing up.

There was silence. They heard only Dingo in the kitchen. Suddenly, though, Aleena broke it by asking, "Why weren't _you_ there?"

Sleet froze at the question. He looked up at her. Why wasn't _he_ there? He suddenly understood her meaning. He felt a surge of defensive responses and an array of emotions flow through him before he finally was able to regain his composure. After a moment he answered, "I'm not one of your body guards your majesty." He heard her sniff and felt suddenly thrown off guard. Guilty? No, he was never guilt stricken. Still… He sighed then looked back at her, saying, "I was asleep. I never got any rest last night." She nodded. Feeling he should elaborate, he added, "As soon as I sensed you were in danger I came. It's my job to make sure you're undamaged for whatever Drago plans."

"How did you know?" she asked.

He hesitated, but soon replied, "In a dream, a figure who called himself the Oracle of Delphius showed up and told me to get up, that the Queen was in danger and I must protect her or something like that."

"The oracle!" she exclaimed. By her tone he guessed something was up. He perked his ears up curiously. "He appeared to _me_ in a dream just _recently_!" she exclaimed.

"What!" he demanded. Both looked at each other in shock. After a long, stunned pause, Sleet asked, "Do you think, then, that it wasn't just a dream? He's _real_?" The two looked towards the window nervously.

Changing the subject, not answering, Aleena suddenly asked, "Where do you sleep?"

He looked as if he were debating an answer. Finally he replied, "I usually sleep here, but for the moment, you're in my room."

She was startled at this revelation. Her nature told her to apologize, but they _had_ put her here in the _first_ place. Instead she asked, "Then where…"

He cut her off, answering, "On the roof."

"The roof?" she asked.

He sighed deeply in annoyance. Coldly he said, "Yes the roof. It gives me a feeling of freedom and comfort." In a quieter tone he added, "And a place to think."

Just then Dingo came in, saying, "I've got the food."

He set it down and Sleet said, "Good, now leave and keep an eye on Drago."

"Aw, but Sleet, he scares me," Dingo complained.

"You're twice his size!" Sleet shot.

"Humph, fine," Dingo replied as he sulkily left.

Sleet picked up the bread and held it to her again. She nibbled meekly at it, not feeling hungry. After a time she suddenly noticed him stop feeding her. She looked curiously at him, only to see his eyes fixed on something else. She followed them then gasped. The jewel in her crown was glowing! She cringed. The wolf rose and went to it. He picked it up, examining the object in confusion. He went towards the queen only to see the gem glow brighter! He froze again, then continued in uncertainty. He looked down at her then placed it on her head. All at once the glowing stopped. He was plainly startled, as he stepped back.

There was a long period of silence before Aleena cleared her throat and said, "Um, food?"

Sleet looked at her then picked up a grape, feeding it to her. He sat, then asked, "What was that about?"

"What?" she naively asked.

"The glowing jewel!" Sleet shot.

"It's just a jewel," she vaguely answered.

"Oh no, your majesty, you're not getting away with _that_. I answered all of your questions, you answer mine!" he said.

"Feeling greedy Sleet?" she asked snidely.

He was startled at the use of his name, but quickly he recovered, retorting sarcastically, "Why, _never_ Queen Aleena. How could you think that? I'm just curious."

She looked away from him. For a long moment they sat there. She debated whether to answer or not. Finally she said, "If the jewel is separated from me it will trace me like a homing device. The closer its holder comes to me, the brighter it will get until it is once more returned to me. It was once my mother's, an heirloom, actually, found long ago in Imporium, where if must be bought if it is ever sold, and it will only work for me."

"Interesting," he muttered. "_Very_ interesting."

"Grape," Aleena ordered from the bed, distracting him from whatever greedy thought he had been having.

He scowled at her but obeyed, handing her another. Her lips, though, brushed his fingers as she took it, and both froze. After a moment he looked suspiciously down at her. She stared warily back. He finally smirked, saying in a tone that implied things Aleena shuddered to think of, "Don't flatter yourself."

"_I'm_ not the one flattering myself," she retorted coldly. He sinisterly chuckled then finished feeding her. Wordlessly he left her room. She glared after him. Thinking back on his words, though, she caught herself flushing and mentally kicked herself for it.


	6. Attempt At Escape

The Sleet Aleena Chronicles: The Bounty Hunter And The Queen

(A/N: Second put up today. I said I wouldn't mention hints until the final note, but this one is too good to pass up. In the episode 'To catch a Queen' Argus mentions the Underground Drainage Caverns, but not exactly where. Sleet decided to come up with a meeting place to trick the Underground into. This meeting place was the Underground Waterworks. When they got there, they found a scarf exactly like their mothers, but turned out to be Sleet's. Now, that alone could be made into a hint. Where did he get it, how did he know what type of scarf she wore? However, that's not the main one. When they confront the Underground, Sleet quotes, "Give it up hedgehogs, your mother isn't coming." Moments later he quotes to them in certainty, "The queen would _never_ lower herself to hide in an Underground swamp." Now, how did he presume to know that about her, and be so sure of himself? He could have just said it, assuming that was fact, but then he directly contradicts it, saying to Dingo quietly, so the children don't hear, "In case the queen _does_ care enough about those brats to come here..." What would make him presume that she would go there in the first place, and what were the chances that he would give them a meeting place exactly where Aleena showed up? How did he know?)

_Attempt At Escape_

She lay restlessly on the bed, gazing at the ceiling, shifting around. How long had she been here now? Three or four day's maybe. She was beginning to feel claustrophobic. She had to get out of here. Her family must be in a panic. They would be searching everywhere for her, so would her people. Maybe guards would come around to all the doors, then she could get out of here. They'd find her. Who was she kidding? No, she couldn't give up hope.

She heard someone enter. She shot a wicked glare towards the door, actually making the figure pull back in slight fear. She almost laughed on seeing who it was, though. Strange _he_ would have that reaction, since she could now tell that it was Sleet. So the man _was_ capable of fear, not just uncertainty and worry for himself. "It's cold in here," she stated curtly.

"It's supposed to be a cold night my sovereign," Sleet replied.

"Then do something about it!" she shot, purposely trying to sound like a spoiled princess. Maybe then he'd leave.

"Cute my queen," Sleet icily said, instantly hating the tone, just like she thought he would.

"You know they're going to find me right? They'll come to all the houses and search them if they have to," Aleena stated defiantly.

"Will they now?" Sleet retorted.

"If they don't there are other ways to escape," Aleena hinted.

Instantly Sleet took it up. "Oh, and where would you go? Where would you run and hide? The streets? We'd find you long before the guards. You can't fly. Maybe the sewers, or even the Underground Drainage Caverns, your highness. Would you hide _there_?" he challenged with a taunting, victorious smirk.

She looked away, muttering, "I may love adventure, but the culverts and Drainage Caverns are where I draw the line. I would never lower myself to hide in an underground swamp, and not because of the filth. I don't mind getting dirty. Thieves and villains of every sort make them their hideout though. One wrong turn and I could end up in a situation that I can't handle. I would have no weapon, only skill, and a large enough number would be the end of me. No, I would never hide in a gutter."

"_Never_, your highness?" Sleet challenged.

"Not unless I was desperate, or meeting someone in danger, but only something as important as that," she replied.

"I'm sure," he replied, only half believing her.

"You're hopeless," she hissed. He simply chuckled.

With that he rose to leave. He paused, looking back, saying, "Dingo will be in here in a moment with a blanket." With that he left. So he would obey her order. Interesting.

Aleena waited for Dingo to come, going over a million insults and things she longed to say to the insufferable gray wolf but probably wouldn't. She needed to keep _some_ dignity, after all. Soon enough the dingo entered her room, saying, "I've brought you some blankets Queen Aleena."

Aleena looked to him ponderously. He certainly wasn't the brightest of the bunch, and of them all he seemed to be the softest, actually _capable_ of feelings. Maybe, just maybe, she could use him to escape. She hated to use anyone, especially the orange canine, since she was actually beginning to like him. He seemed like a big softy, but she had to escape, she _had_ to. She couldn't stay here anymore. With her fear that Drago would come in one night and kill her, only intensified after the beating, and her unmatched hatred for the gray wolf, combined with fear… frankly she'd _had_ it.

She looked at the window. It was a cold night, yes, but she could take it. She turned back to Dingo, saying, "Thank you Dingo." He nodded then set them down. It was now or never. "Dingo, can you do one more thing for me?" she questioned innocently.

He looked curiously back and answered, "Uh, sure thing your majesty Aleena."

"My wrists hurt very much. Can you free them so I can rest them? Just for one night. Please. Drago and Sleet never have to know," she pleaded with her most convincing expression.

"Uh, I ain't sure about this Queen Aleena," he replied uncertainly.

"Oh Dingo, please! Where could I go anyway? The window's been boarded since the… since the beating incident," she insisted. Dingo looked uncertainly back at the door. Nonetheless, when he turned back, he zapped her wrists free. She grinned widely. "Thank you Dingo," she said sincerely.

"Just don't try anything funny," Dingo threatened with a growl. She smiled innocently. He raised an eyebrow then left.

The instant he was gone she looked around for something, anything, sharp enough to lock pick her way out of the cuffs. She felt bad about lying to Dingo, but it had to be done. She wasn't going to lie here anymore. She reached into her hair. A smirk came to her face. She pulled out a strong pin from her tresses. She leaned down to her shackled ankles and began to work on them. She bit her lower lip in frustration, but soon enough she was rewarded by the click of a lock being sprung. "Yes," she whispered to herself. In moments her other leg was free. She quickly got off of the bed, seized her cloak, threw it around her, and made her way towards the door quietly. A sneak attack would deal with the problem.

Sleet and Drago looked up as Dingo came out of the room, hands behind his back guiltily. Sleet raised an eyebrow then asked, "What are you hiding Dingo?"

"Hiding? Uh, I ain't hidin' anything mate. Nope, nothing at all," Dingo quickly said, trying to look innocent and epically failing.

"Why do you look so nervous then?" Drago questioned.

"Uh…" Dingo began.

Sleet and Drago had stood up. Sleet growled, "You weren't in there long. Did you cover her with the blankets?"

"Um, I…" Dingo tried once more.

"What are you hiding!" Drago demanded angrily. Dingo stepped back a step.

"I told ya," Dingo whined. However, with a roar, Drago ran at him! Dingo cried out in alarm as the wolf neared, but all at once the door to Sleet's room flew off its hinges, ramming into Dingo's back sending him falling onto Drago. The door trapped them both. In that moment Aleena leapt out onto it, crushing them more, then leapt again, bolting for the door.

Sleet was shocked for a moment. His mind barely registered that he should try and stop her. Acting on impulse, he leapt in front of her ordering, "Halt!" She barreled into him, though, knocking him to the ground, leaping on him, then racing outside. "Ow, what a woman," Sleet whimpered as he staggered up.

"We've got to go after her!" Drago suddenly called from behind, as the two muscle bound canines were getting the door off of them then rising.

"I'll deal with _you_ later Dingo!" Sleet angrily yelled. With that he bolted after her, not leaving room for a reply, and not waiting for the other two.

Aleena ran like her life depended on it. She looked back fearfully, only to see Sleet fly from the house and look for her. He caught sight of her then ran. She scowled and focused on her flight. She darted in and out of alley's and road's every chance she got, but he kept up to her. She heard the heavier footsteps of the other two. They were joining the chase!

She was getting desperate. Suddenly she saw a potential escape. Her eyes lit up. She made a sharp cut into an alley. However, she was forced to stop as she saw a wall in front of her! She gasped and paled. She looked desperately around. She heard his footsteps. All at once her eyes fell on a manhole cover. An opening to the Underground Drainage Caverns, her only hope! She cringed at the thought of entering into the dangerous, uncharted territory. She couldn't believe she was actually thinking of lowering herself to this! Was she to be a fugitive in her own land!

"Down there!" she heard Sleet call. Hmm, apparently she was. She dashed for the only escape and swiftly climbed inside.

As she disappeared, the three captors looked down the alley. Sleet growled then ordered, "After her! Dingo, you go right! Drago, check the buildings!"

"Are you gonna take the caverns mate?" Dingo asked.

Sleet answered, without batting an eyelid, "She would never lower herself to hide in that underground swamp. Go! We meet back at the hideout in an hour!" They broke apart. Sleet, though, looked down the alley at the manhole cover. "Unless she was desperate…" he added to himself. He weighed his options. He _knew_ she came down here, he _knew_ it; but there was nowhere for her to go except down. He shook his head then ran to the manhole cover, following her potential escape route.

Aleena ran swiftly through the caverns. She had a general direction of where her castle was. She knew, vaguely, the layout of the streets, drainage caverns, and sewers, from blueprints she had studied. She was heading towards the Underground Waterworks. She hoped that no thief or murderer had made his home there. She sensed this was a bad idea. Sensed something would go wrong, but she ignored it. She had to get away from Drago, Sleet, and Dingo.

She saw it coming up, and hope came to her eyes. She tore into it and looked around the huge wide open area. She saw nothing, heard nothing. Slowly, silently, she made her way into it towards the towers. She was cautious of every drip, every splash, but still the feeling was growing. Soon it became so intense that she just stopped. Something was wrong, definitely wrong. She wanted to run, to curl into a ball, but what would _that_ do if things got bad enough? All at once she longed to go back to her pursuers. Something here was spooking her, and she didn't know what.

She told herself to calm down. If anyone attacked her it would only be a few men, four at most, right, _right_? She could handle four easily. Cautiously she continued on. She saw the door she needed to go through to exit this area. So far so good. It was only a little further. Unconsciously she was speeding up, she knew she was. Her instincts were driving her to. All at once she began to run, then charge full out towards the exit door.

She was in danger, she knew she was! She could handle four, but what about… Just then, from seemingly nowhere, a group of about fifteen men of all species suddenly surrounded her. She pulled back with a scream of terror. What about handling fifteen! Maybe armed and lucky and with help! At the moment, _she_ had none of the things.

"Well, well, look what we've got here boys," one of the men said.

"Oh we're looking, and we're liking," another replied.

The men began to press in towards her. "Where are you going pretty lady?" a third asked.

"What's a woman like you doing down here anyway?" a fourth asked.

Don't talk, stay silent, she warned herself. She simply glared bitterly at them as she backed a step away. Not much good, since more were pressing in from that direction. All at once she felt her arms seized roughly. She gasped in fear, looking back. "Don't leave so soon," one said.

"I'm sorry, I'm in a rush," she coolly retorted. All at once she flipped the man over her and onto the ground. She turned, charging through the break, running back the way she came. She was heading right back to where she started, great! Suddenly, though, she screamed as something came from behind, knocking her down. She turned only to see that a huge rock had been thrown at her! She tried to get up, but roughly someone dragged her from the ground and spun her back into the middle of the ring! She got into a battle stance and gritted her teeth, challenging the men. She wouldn't go down without a fight. They simply laughed then ran at her at once!

Aleena began to fight back desperately, screaming, hoping some worker was down here checking the towers, or heading there. She laid flat her share of men, but what chance was there against so many, especially with her unarmed? Besides, they were recovering too. If only she'd had a sword! Soon enough they held her still, at their mercy. "You're being difficult, aren't you!" one of them spat.

"How dare you!" she shot.

This was met by a slap, making her gasp. She scowled at them as two dragged her up, holding her arms. "Let's have some fun with her, shall we?" one suggested with a cruel glint.

"Why not? Nothing better to do," another answered as he brought out a switch blade, flicking it open. Aleena swallowed.

However, as the men pressed in, as she closed her eyes, there was the sound of racing footsteps. The men looked quickly away with exclamations of confusion or surprise. Aleena opened her own eyes and looked quickly towards the sounds with a hopeful gasp. Her hope faded, though, when she saw who it was.

With a war cry the man leapt into the group and began to slash at them! The men cried out in horror, forgetting the woman and turning to fight back against the attacker! Aleena was released. She looked at her savior in shock. "Sleet…" she said in defeat. He had caught up to her, found her.

She watched him fight the men. She saw them ganging up on him. She looked towards the exit gate. It was clear. He would be killed here, she could escape, Dingo and Drago wouldn't be the wiser. She looked coldly at the wolf being swarmed, then slowly headed towards the exit. All of a sudden, though, she heard the wolf yelp in pain. She froze with a startled gasp. _That_ was a new sound. She kicked herself for turning. He was still up, but _they_ had the higher ground, a surer attack point. They were backing him towards the water. He was bleeding from the arm. The one with the switch blade had got him. She realized, in horror, what their plan was.

They were going to drown him! He would lose his footing in the loose mud and fall in the water, and then they'd have him, _despite_ his superior skill. From the look in his eyes she could tell that _he_ realized it too. All at once he looked up at her, passionate hate in his eyes. From that one gaze she could tell that he knew she would run, knew she would leave him to die, yet he'd still attacked her attackers, helped her. She, she owed him, didn't she? She almost laughed. Only _he_ could bring out this kind of internal conflict in her, she realized.

All at once he lost his footing. She heard the splash and closed her eyes. She had to leave, let what happened happen. She had no obligation to him. She heard him struggle, heard, even then, some men being pushed off. She heard him gasping for air, but all at once the gasps stopped, only struggling heard. They had him. She gritted her teeth. Chaos, here she went. She had lost. She looked up, eyes ablaze. All at once she charged at them ordering, "Leave him alone!"

His sword was on the ground where they had thrown it. She scooped it up as some turned. They could hardly gasp before she was attacking them, forcing them away from him. She saw the men holding him down. With a battle cry she tackled them from him and into the water! Sleet instantly shot up gasping and choking for air. He turned in shocked disbelief, only to see Aleena struggling with five men in the water, his sword in her hand, hair plastered to her face or flying back. She looked like a warrior. Correction, goddess! No warrior looked like _that_! Realizing what he'd thought he felt disgusted with himself and shook the thought away.

He saw men coming at him. He had more pressing issues than _her_. He leapt up and tackled them, fighting hand to hand, two against fifteen. It was a long shot, but by some miracle, in moments they were downed. He realized, then, that he heard no more splashing.

He turned. She was rising from the water and coming towards him, sword pointed towards him threateningly, eyes blazing, looking for all the world like an immortal. The two met each others eyes expressionlessly. She was nearing him. He never moved, never flinched, not even when the point of his sword was held at his throat. There was silence. Nothing could be heard, silent as a grave. After a moment she closed her eyes with a sigh and put her free hand to her forehead, stressed. She lowered the point. There went her last chance of escape. He would bring her back, and this time he probably wouldn't stop Drago from 'punishing' her. She felt him take the sword from her roughly, heard him sheath it. Finally she looked up at him, eyes opened once more.

After a moment she asked, "Well?"

"Well what?" he questioned in mock cluelessness.

"Don't play with me Sleet," she warned through gritted teeth.

"That wasn't _my_ intention, it was _theirs_," Sleet replied with a cruel smirk, pointing behind her at the unconscious attackers.

She turned around then felt suddenly sick. He was right. She was so close to having that happen to her. Her shoulders slumped. She never turned to face him again. Instead, she quietly said, "Thank you…"

He started in surprise, looking at her turned back in disbelief. She had _thanked_ him? He cocked his head curiously. "My order is to keep you undamaged. Come along Aleena. Don't make this difficult," he stated after a moment, using her name for the first time. She shivered at the use, not knowing why. His arm was linked through her arm. He was walking her back as casually as if they had been best friends.

She looked curiously up at him. "Are you all right?" she asked finally, nodding at the still bleeding gash.

He glanced at it. "I've had worse," he replied. "But you know that already, don't you?" he questioned.

"I suppose," she simply replied, recalling the Drago incident.

After another moment he asked, "What about you?"

"I'm fine," she replied quietly. Suddenly they both stumbled.

He regained his footing quickly and caught her in an awkward position. Both froze. After an awkward pause he quickly said, "Oh, pardon me ma'am." He instantly kicked himself for the cordiality of the apology. He would use it on a stranger he'd bumped into, but on _her_?

She, meanwhile, was shocked at the gentlemanly apology. She looked curiously at him, replying, "It's alright."

He cleared his throat. Recovering his cold tone, he said, "Good, now hurry up. You're going back to your prison."

"Don't remind me," she hissed with a grimace.

They returned to the hideout beneath a crescent moon. It was midnight. Aleena hadn't looked up from the ground until then, Sleet still with his arm linked through hers, insuring she wouldn't run for it again. When she did look up, she saw the outlines of Drago and Dingo, arms folded angrily. She felt herself hesitating, falling slightly behind Sleet. It wasn't so much Dingo, she was worried about, as it was Drago.

"There you are you rebellious little witch," Drago growled menacingly, cracking his knuckles.

Sleet felt her shiver. He said aloud, "Don't worry, he isn't going to hurt you, _are_ you Drago? He's going to be a good boy. After all, you don't want her damaged."

Drago caught the order, the insult, the challenge. He scowled viciously, but he knew Sleet wouldn't be leaving him an opening tonight. "No Sleet. Why _would_ I?" he replied through gritted teeth, resentfully.

"Because she ran?" Dingo offered.

"Thank you, Dingo," Drago growled. Dingo fell silent. He got the feeling he shouldn't have said anything. Aleena was surprised at the gray wolf's defense. She'd thought the opposite would happen.

Sleet dragged her into the room and instantly chained her again. The door had been fixed by the two muscle bound canines in their absence. Sleet scowled coldly at her, saying, "I suggest you never try anything like that again." With that he began covering her in the extra blankets.

"Why did you attack them knowing I would leave you?" she suddenly demanded.

Sleet froze. After a moment he answered, as he continued wrapping her, "You didn't."

"Answer me," she ordered.

He looked at her silently. After a moment he replied, "I don't know. My enemies enemy is my friend, or in this case, my enemy." She shut her mouth then looked towards the window. Silence… Soon enough he turned and left, but she heard him outside the door, heard, once in a while, him warning off Drago sharply. She bit her lower lip feeling tears in her eyes, except now she didn't know what they were for, and maybe that was when it had all begun. Maybe it been later, or maybe… maybe it had started even earlier, with the first dance, or possibly the first moment she saw him.


	7. Well, This Is Awkward

The Sleet Aleena Chronicles: The Bounty Hunter And The Queen

_Well, This Is Awkward_

As soon as Sleet heard the other two canines sleeping, thank goodness they snored so loudly, he straightened up from his position of leaning against the door and stretched. That fight had been harder than expected, for men that had no clue how to really fight. He grimaced as he rubbed a sore shoulder, remembering it. He looked to the gash and cringed. He should probably treat it. He needed a cleaning anyway. That swamp was _filthy_, to him at least. He almost chuckled at the thought crossing his mind. Aleena wasn't so much against the dirt as she was the sewer rats, aka criminal underworld, whereas _he_, not of royal birth and used to hard living, would prefer the company to the filth any day.

He went into the bathroom and began to wash off. It occurred to him, suddenly, that Aleena probably needed a bath too. Wait, why was he worried about _her_? _She_ chose to go _in_ there. Besides, she had no extra clothes. He supposed he could steal a night gown or something for her, but that would mean leaving her alone, undressed, in the same house as Drago. Dingo was terrified of the wolf. Why, Sleet had no clue. Hold on. Again, why did he _care_? He shrugged as he finished washing. He could get something for her tonight. Tomorrow night she could clean up; _after_ she had a feeling of what it was like to be left covered in underground muck for a day. He chuckled cruelly at the thought. Before he let himself think about why he was resolved to do this for her, he dressed and hurried out onto the streets.

Soon enough he saw a promising house come into view. He snuck up to the window and peeked inside. There was a rabbit girl sleeping on a couch in front of the television, her head resting on a slumbering crocodile boy's lap. Sleet looked around and spotted who he presumed to be the girl's mother. She came in the room and smiled. The girl's father followed. Her mother placed down an armful of laundry she had been carrying, and the two adults headed quietly to their room, leaving the kids sleeping.

That was his chance. Swiftly he tested the window. Thankfully it was unlocked. He hurried in then went to the laundry pile. Perfect. There was a nightgown near the top. "Just the queen's size," he muttered aloud, barely enough for himself to hear. He took it then left, as silently as he came. These people were too trusting. He'd found a perfect house to go into if he ever needed anything for Aleena again. Little did he know, though, that as he had opened the window and snuck in, the children had been awakened. They had quietly listened, not opening their eyes.

As soon as he was gone, they were wide awake. "The queen, he has Aleena!" the rabbit girl exclaimed.

"What are we gonna do Vanilla?" the crocodile boy asked.

"Next time we see him, or next time he comes here, we'll confront him Vector," Vanilla replied.

"Okay," Vector worriedly said. "I wike mysteries."

That day Aleena lay awake uncomfortably. The underground cavern adventure was beginning to get to her. The knowledge that she hadn't bathed yet was weighing on her. The waterworks _plus_ some three or so days? That was _too_ much. She had high hygiene standards, and right now every single one was being broken. She would have to complain to Sleet about it. She smirked. He hated it when people complained. However, he'd obeyed her demand for him to do something about the cold, maybe he'd listen _this_ time too.

As if on cue, the door opened. She looked up with a cold expression, but her eyes danced with the want, the need, to see his blood boil. He entered with a mysterious, yet victorious, smirk. She wondered what he'd been up to. Oh well, time to bug him. "Sleet, I demand a bath!" she shot in the most pompous tone she could.

"Oh do you now!" he began angrily, smile dropping to a scowl. Quickly, though, he caught himself. She was doing this to bug him! Don't give her the satisfaction. He forced an impersonal grin to his face and answered, "Of course your majesty. That was my plan for you anyway. I won't have my room smelling like a swamp."

"I beg your pardon!" she furiously yelled as the implication. She forced herself to take control again. She saw the glint in his eyes. In a calmer tone she said, "Touché." He couldn't help but chuckle. She felt a smirk come to her face, unable to help it. Quickly, though, she buried it, saying, "Well then, unchain me so I can bathe."

"You might want to hear all the details first," Sleet replied, cold smile falling to a grimace as if something unpleasant were about to befall them.

"What details?" Aleena suspiciously asked.

"Well, Dingo will be outside the window in case you get it into your head that you'll try an escape, though the curtains will be drawn. Drago will be right outside your door, and it will be unlocked your highness," he continued, looking for her reaction to that. Her eyes became worried, and slightly afraid. He continued, "Oh that's not the worst of it yet…" He hesitated and she saw him shifting uncomfortably, avoiding looking at her.

Her eyes widened. "No… You can't be serious," she said in disbelief. She was getting the reason for the reaction. He was a man after all. Sleet cleared his throat and commenced to gazing intently at the far wall. "Never! I forbid it! You are _not_ watching me bathe!" she shouted, and this time the diva tone wasn't pretend.

"It's either me or Drago! At least _I'm_ less likely to look at you!" Sleet shot back. "I can't stand the sight of you _clothed_!"

"Those of the male gender usually prefer the opposite!" she yelled.

"Too bad for you!" he yelled back. "The bath is prepared! I'm getting the gun to free you!" he added as he stormed out, slamming the door behind him. She screamed in all her pent up emotions, hatred, anger, frustration, and helplessness, all of it.

Outside of the room the three men heard it. "So… How did it go?" Dingo asked Sleet.

Sleet shot him a venomous glare, hissing, every word laced with poison, "Oh, just, _fabulously_."

Dingo scrambled back in terror, stammering, "Uh, I-I'll get out-outside now." Drago was looking at the smaller wolf in terror.

"Uh, here," he quickly said, tossing the releasing gun to Sleet then hurrying to his own post.

"Thank you," Sleet said through gritted teeth, fighting to keep control. Stormily he re-entered the queen's room. Soon enough Drago watched the pair exit, Sleet's hand gripping Aleena's arm in a death clutch. The gash on Sleet's arm had been opened again. Sleet looked icily at it then licked it. Aleena looked like she didn't know whether to be disgusted or fascinated at the action. She seemed to lean towards fascinated, curious as to why Sleet was licking the wound. She didn't seem to be in pain. Her eyes, though, matched the wolf's for ferocity and darkness. Drago looked quickly away before she caught his eyes.

Sleet thrust her into the bathroom then slammed the door shut, saying to Drago, "Stay out!" With that he turned to her, only to see her glaring at him. If looks could kill he'd be dead and buried, he thought. "Get undressed already woman!" he shot.

"No!" she protested.

"Don't make me get Drago in here too," Sleet growled. "Because if you don't undress on your own, then I'll have to, and with your skill I'll probably need help."

"If you lay a hand on me…" she began.

"I won't look okay!" Sleet shouted, turning angrily away from her.

"I don't believe you," she denied.

"I'm not looking to throw up now," Sleet replied.

"Why you pathetic excuse for a man," Aleena growled.

"Five seconds my queen," Sleet warned. "Five, four, three…"

She quickly weighed her options. Undress herself and risk him looking, or have him undress her while they fought and _know_ he was looking. There was also the possibility of Drago, if Sleet went through with the threat. She sighed in exasperation then quickly undressed. "There!" she shot, as he reached one.

"About time," he growled.

Quickly she climbed into the water before he could turn. Swiftly she covered her body with the bubbles in case he gave into his male urges, which she had no doubt he would. As she watched his back, she could already tell he was fighting it. He was shifting uncomfortably; his tail was raised, his whole being nervous. "Get it over with," she finally said in exasperation. "I can't relax with you fidgeting."

"Get what over with?" he questioned, more whined. He never even tried to put a false innocence in his tone this time. It wasn't worth the effort.

"You know perfectly well," she replied. He said nothing. Oh how well he knew. He forced himself to stop fidgeting and focused on anything other than the unclothed woman in the bathtub right behind him. It was working but barely.

It was silent for a time, only her moving in the water heard. After a moment he muttered to himself, "Well, this is awkward."

She heard. She raised an eyebrow at him then sighed. This was more torture for him than her, she realized. She had accepted that he might look. Heck, she hoped he'd just get it over with. She wouldn't even bother being angry. _He_ was still fighting it though. She wanted this over as quickly as possible. She looked for the hair products, but saw none nearby. She looked over at the sink right next to her, between the two figures, and saw it. It was out of her reach. She felt her heart drop. Oh Chaos have mercy. She thought about it, but soon hygiene won out. She looked up at Sleet's turned back in embarrassment, saying, "You think it's awkward now? You forgot to put the shampoo and conditioner on the bathtub. I can't reach it."

She saw his every muscle visibly tense. His body stiffened. After a long moment he asked, "What?"

"I can't reach the shampoo and conditioner," she replied in an embarrassed tone.

She could swear she heard him whine. Another new sound. She was learning more about wolves being around _him_ then she had in all her time at the palace. Slowly, though, he turned, trying his best not to look directly at her. She was looking at the closed window, trying to occupy herself. She sank deeper into the bubbles. Sleet grabbed the bottles then placed them down next to her. She moved too quickly to grab them, though, and ended up right in his field of vision. Dang, it! And he had been doing so well! Sleet turned in terror, as if it meant turning to stone to look at her. Perseus and Medusa with a different twist, he wryly thought. He quickly, awkwardly moved back to his first position. Aleena was frozen in embarrassment. "There's a night gown at the foot of the tub," Sleet quickly said, so he wouldn't have to go through with that again.

After a time the bathroom door opened. Drago had called Dingo back in. The two bulky canines watched the hedgehog and wolf exit the room awkwardly, no word spoken to each other, not even looking at each other. They stared down at the ground quietly. "I think they've been permanently scarred mate," Dingo said in surprise to Drago.

"If only _I'd_ been so lucky," Drago muttered coldly. Aleena and Sleet heard, they just couldn't be bothered with Drago. Their minds were, well… elsewhere, putting it simply. Sleet accompanied her into the room, chained her, then left without a word.

"So, how'd it go?" Dingo asked. Sleet looked at him blankly. Drago went back to reading the paper awkwardly. Dingo headed to the kitchen, wanting to get away from the atmosphere.


	8. A Harrowing Experience

The Sleet Aleena Chronicles: The Bounty Hunter And The Queen

(A/N: Second put up today. This may be a bit disturbing to some, one of the reasons it's rated T instead of K+. Just be warned, forgive me, and enjoy. Most of it is fine.)

_A Harrowing Experience_

The three canines sat in the living room the next night. The tray of food prepared for Aleena was between them. They were all looking at it. It was a strange atmosphere. It was obvious to the others that Sleet didn't want to bring it to the queen. He was, in all honesty, terrified to face her again. He didn't like this change in their 'relationship' laugh, laugh, and routine they'd gotten into. Him bringing food, them arguing, him feeding her, them bantering, him threatening her, then them asking each other questions, keeping each other sharp, trying to outwit each other. Last night had changed it all, or had it? He hoped not.

Dingo seemed uncertain as to when to speak. He didn't really want to bring the queen her food, just in case she was in a bad mood because of last night. Drago was all too willing. In fact, he relished the moment he could bring it to her, but he didn't dare volunteer to take it while Sleet was in this brooding mood. He had won their first battle over Aleena, before Dingo came in, but then, his fellow wolf hadn't really been trying his hardest. Drago wasn't one to look for a fight with Sleet. He wasn't an idiot.

Finally the silence was broken when Dingo said, "Uh, Sleet?"

Sleet looked up at them. Time to change the subject. "The queen is going to need some changes of clothes. I plan on leaving tonight to get them."

Drago laughed in a way that made Sleet turn a cold glare at him. It was a sick laugh, full of dirty innuendos. Drago stated, "If you plan on making the bath a nightly event, I'll be all too happy to take up your position, since you handled it so well last night."

"I'm sure you would!" Sleet retorted, flying up and leaning across the table to glare at the white wolf. "Tell me Drago, what exactly _are_ your plans for our illustrious queen?" he demanded to know.

"My plans are my own business, and you weren't hired to ask about them!" Drago retorted.

"I suppose not," Sleet retorted, but not in agreement.

"Take off Sleet, and do what you have to do," Drago growled.

"On second thought, maybe I should stay," Sleet retorted.

"Get your sorry hide out of here," Drago threatened as he stood and headed towards the kitchen. "I expect you gone when I get back."

As Drago disappeared Sleet glared after him. He then turned to look at Dingo. "What now mate?" Dingo asked.

Sleet answered, "You, Dingo, are going to go into her room and lock the door. Feed her, and don't leave her side until I get back. Don't leave her alone with Drago for so much as a second, understand!"

"Why mate?" Dingo asked.

"Because, Dingo, I'm getting a bad feeling about what Drago's plan for her is," Sleet replied.

"What?" Dingo asked.

"Never mind Dingo, just listen to me," Sleet replied. He headed towards the door without a further word.

"Uh, okay Sleet," Dingo nervously agreed as he lifted the tray and headed into Aleena's room.

Sleet made his way through the town towards the house he'd taken the nightgown from just the other night. He kept his eyes open for guards. Suddenly, though, he heard a small voice exclaim, "Vanilla, it's him! I told you I could find him! I'm a good detective!"

Sleet froze. He looked ahead in horror. There stood a crocodile boy. Suddenly a rabbit girl flew up above him. "You!" she cried. It was those children! They had been awake! He cursed himself for not checking. People were beginning to stare. Oh crap! He needed to do some damage control.

"Why, children, there you are! Your friend has been asking about you! She asked me to see if you were all right," he quickly said, playing on childish cluelessness.

"Huh?" the two asked in confusion as they cautiously approached him.

His grin fell to a scowl as they neared. The two froze, looked about to run, but suddenly he said, as he knelt to their level, "I suggest you stay quiet kids, if you know what's good for you."

He saw the fear. Anger, though, came to the rabbit's eyes. She said quietly, so only the wolf would hear, "You stole my mother's nightgown last night to give to the queen. You took Aleena, didn't you?"

"You're going to _jail_," Vector growled.

"Oh no I'm not! Not if you want to see her again," Sleet threatened.

"You mean you'll take us to see her?" the rabbit girl asked hopefully, misunderstanding his threat. He started in surprise. Not what he'd meant, but maybe this could work to his advantage.

He put on an honest smile, replying, "Why, of course I will. First you have to help me, though. The queen needs some clothes. She only has one pair. Can you get some?"

Vanilla and Vector exchanged glances. Well, they had access to the castle, by Aleena's permission. They could fly up to her room and take some things for her from her room. Vanilla looked back at Sleet, saying, "Promise you'll bring us to see her? She's my best friend. I just want to see if she's okay. I'm worried about her."

"Of course I'll take you to see our guest," Sleet replied in a sincere tone. The two thought a moment.

"Okay," Vanilla finally agreed. "Come on Vector. Stay here Mr…"

"Sleet," he replied.

"Sleet," Vanilla nodded in confirmation. With that the two children raced off. Good. Now all he had to do was wait.

Dingo entered Aleena's room with the food and set it down. He hurried back to the door and locked it. Aleena watched him in confusion. As Dingo turned back to her with a sigh, Aleena asked, "Dingo, what's going on?"

Dingo looked at her then replied, "Well, Sleet's gone to get you some clothes, so now I'm here alone with Drago and you. Sleet told me to make sure Drago didn't get to you."

"Why?" Aleena demanded, instantly suspicious of Drago's motives.

"I don't know sheila," Dingo replied helplessly, "but I don't like it."

"Neither do I," Aleena grimly replied.

"Here ya go Aleena," Dingo said as he began to feed her.

"Thank you Dingo," Aleena replied, warily watching the door. After a while she finished. They sat in compatible silence. Soon, though, Aleena questioned, "What do you know about Sleet?"

Dingo looked at her, curious at the sudden change in subject. He replied, though, deciding to use some of Sleet's big words, "Well, enough, I guess. He likes money, hates to lose, can fight unlike anyone else, can outwit the smartest of them. He's a great pilot. He can drive anything. He's cunning, strategic, and manipulative, and a very real threat to any of his enemies. He relies on me for strength and shape shifting, but he can hold his own easily enough. He's pretty strong. Drago don't even like to mess with him, though you wouldn't guess it from the fight they had over you Aleena. His plans are thought out well. He loves adventure, excitement, freedom, and hates to be under anyone's orders or rules. He's cold and hard, but I guess he can show concern and care. At least, ever since you came into the picture he has. I ain't never seen it from him before."

"What about his species, how does he feel about, well, their condition and their ways?" Aleena questioned.

"Oh, that…" Dingo said solemnly. He thought a moment. After a time he questioned, "Why don't you ask him yourself? I don't know. He seems indifferent to them, barely acknowledging he's a wolf himself."

"It could be denial, or a way for him to hide feelings of singularity," Aleena replied. "I got the impression he was proud enough of his species. Maybe he wonders about himself? Drago might be the first wolf he's met for years, and he doesn't like it, so he refuses to acknowledge Drago as one of them. Maybe he feels worried that all of them are like that."

"Now you're pushing it sheila," Dingo replied with a smile. "Sleet don't care about what his species is _supposed_ to be. He cares about what he _is_. There ain't no room for stereotypes in _his_ world." Aleena giggled. She decided that she liked Dingo. He was relentless, a brute, probably evil himself, but still, she couldn't help but like him. He had a sort of innocence about him that she liked.

Their pleasant conversation, though, was suddenly interrupted. All at once they heard a loud banging! Dingo whirled to look at the door. Aleena looked at in in shock. "Dingo you worthless mutt, let me in!" Drago yelled furiously from outside. Dingo remained silent, shooting a panicked glance at Aleena.

"You can take him if he comes in Dingo," she reassured. "You're bigger than him."

"Yeah, but that don't matter," Dingo replied fearfully. "He's a better fighter. I use brute strength, _he_ combines that _and_ skill!" Aleena became instantly afraid for her, well, friend was stretching it, her liked captor.

As if on cue, the door suddenly was broken open! Dingo hardly had time to gasp before Drago had grabbed hold of his hair, dragging him out of her room viciously. She screamed in fear for the dingo, but the door was slammed shut behind the two!

"You worthless, over stuffed, bean bag! Sleet set you up to this didn't he!" Drago demanded.

"Set up to what mate?" Dingo asked in alarm. Drago viciously lifted a chair and sent it hurling at Dingo. Dingo cried out in alarm then ducked.

"Lock me from the room, take my gun and weapons, and keep me away from _my_ captive!" Drago began to narrate.

"Y-you said to protect her from harm until you could go through with your plan for her! I never knew he took your gun or weapons!" Dingo protested. Drago flung a coffee table. Dingo caught it then tossed it back, trying to run for Aleena's room. Drago suddenly got in front of him.

"Oh no you don't," he growled. "It's time for me to go through with my plans for her." He chuckled in a dirty way. Dingo swallowed.

All at once they erupted into a fight. Viciously they threw things, fought each other, and Dingo might have won if he hadn't suddenly tripped over a fallen end table. He cried out in pain. In that moment he knew he'd lost. Dingo cried out in alarm and shock as Drago physically threw him outside the house! With that, the wolf slammed the door and locked it! Dingo got to his hands and knees. He looked back at the door saying, "Oh no, I've gotta tell Sleet!" With that he rose and ran to find his partner.

Sleet waited impatiently, tapping his foot. What was taking that rabbit girl and her reptile friend so long anyway? "Here you go!" he finally heard her call. He looked up in time to see her and her crocodile friend race up.

"About time," he said curtly, as he reached for the clothing.

"Now we can come see her, right?" Vanilla hopefully pled.

"About that…" Sleet began, cruel smirk forming, never planning to keep his word.

Just then, though, he heard an all too familiar and fearful voice calling, "Sleet, Sleet!"

"Huh?" Sleet wondered as he turned. On seeing the person, he exclaimed in angry annoyance, "Dingo! Didn't I tell you to stay and protect our, err, _guest_!"

Dingo quickly narrated, "That's just it mate! That's what I was doing when Drago told me to get out after he broke open the door. I didn't, because you said not to leave her with him, and he dragged me away off guard! We argued, and next thing I know he's throwing me out onto the street! He said the time had come for his plans for her, but there was something about the way he said it…"

"You mean you left her _alone_ with that freak!" Sleet shot furiously.

"No, I was forced out," Dingo defended.

"Idiot! We've got to get back there!" Sleet stated, and at that moment Dingo noticed something that shocked him. For a moment, just a moment, Sleet's eyes seemed to reflect _worry_. His tone was even fearful, and that wasn't like him. The two began to run.

"We're coming too!" the rabbit child stated firmly.

"Yeah! Whewe's Aweena!" the crocodile demanded. Sleet hardly spared a glance back.

"Uh, Sleet?" Dingo asked, curious as to the two figures.

"Dingo, Vector and Vanilla," Sleet quickly introduced in annoyance.

Aleena watched in shock as Drago viciously dragged Dingo out of the room. She heard the sounds of arguing, things being knocked over or thrown. She felt the fear of the unknown taking hold of her. What was happening? Who was winning? Would someone be _killed_! Where was Sleet when they needed him?

All at once the struggle stopped. There was silence. In the dark room she held her breath trying to hear something, _anything_. She heard something all right. Footsteps were padding towards the room. She looked towards the door and swallowed, hoping it was Dingo. The door flew open. There stood a bulky figure, but it _definitely_ wasn't Dingo. She felt a chill go through her on seeing him.

He looked at her silently. Suddenly he began to quickly advance! "Drago," she gasped.

All at once he was at the bedside. Viciously he seized a fist full of hair and yanked her up towards his face. He crushed her lips with all the force he could. She tried to scream, to break free, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't! She began to struggle, but the chains held fast. He bit her lip then pulled back, saying, "Finally I can go through with my plans for you without that _idiot_ Sleet twisting my words around to protect you!"

With those words, her horrifying suspicion was confirmed. Her eyes widened and she began to frantically struggle, screaming, "Help!"

He laughed then wrenched her head back. He leaned close, growling in a whisper, "No one can here you scream my queen." With that he kissed her neck then nipped. Desperately she tried to bite him, but he simply pulled back and struck her across the face with his fist! She cried out in pain. A mere second of frozen shock passed, before she started to struggle and scream once more. She wanted to fight back, do more than twist and turn and cry out for help, but chained in her position she couldn't. Drago viciously snarled then got on top of her. As he had once before, he proceeded to hit and beat her until she choked on her sobs. She ceased to scream and struggle, knowing it was useless, and surrendered to the beating.

He observed in satisfaction, that he had won a small victory over her. Finally! She was hard to break. He chuckled then ripped her night gown open part way. His eyes lit up and he laughed. He leaned down, kissing her chest. She cringed. She glared at him with passionate loathing. "If I were free of my bonds, you would never have gotten so far," she hissed venomously.

"I guess not; but you aren't free, are you?" he taunted. He kissed her stomach then loosened his belt. Her eyes widened in terror as she began to breathe heavily in fear. He chuckled then pulled off the belt striking her stomach. She screamed in pain. He laughed then tore her garment off, tossing it to the side. Once more she felt panic welling up. She screamed, struggling again. "Hold still pet," Drago spat, as he struck her and grabbed her throat! He began to kiss her legs, her hip, her side and stomach, her chest, shoulder, neck, lips.

She was crying, tossing her head from side to side in denial as she began to stop struggling. "No, no," she whimpered. "No, no, no, please no," she pleaded through silent tears. Maybe if she stopped fighting it, the assault would go by quickly. He was scratching her with his claws, biting her neck and shoulders. One hand crept around behind her then slid down too low. His body was pressing hers, him preparing the first advance. "No, no, _no_!" she begged, tossing her head. Finally she shrieked to the skies as loud as she could, "Sleet!"

Meanwhile, the mismatched entourage of four tore down the streets towards the hideout, following Sleet. It came into view, and Sleet's eyes widened desperately. Subconsciously he was speeding up, the other three struggling to keep up. Dingo had never seen him move this _fast_ before! Sleet slid to a halt by the window. The others caught him. Instantly he ordered, "Dingo, break it in!" Dingo gave a battle cry as he took the boards and ripped them off, just as _she_ screamed the gray wolf's name!

Sleet felt his eyes burning violently on hearing it. He threw open the windows and within the course of a second was inside. Like a miracle she had heard the window thrown open. She had shivered at the sound of a malevolent snarl unlike any other she had ever heard. It was terrifying, indescribable, almost a roar, but to her it was the sound of salvation itself! Sleet launched himself into the offending canine, tackling him off of the Queen!

Drago was slammed brutally into the floor by the smaller canine. Before he could even process that it had hurt, Sleet was savagely, wildly, striking blow after blow! Drago growled then suddenly began to fight back! Not expecting the abrupt recovery, Sleet was thrown off long enough for Drago to stand.

"You worthless piece of meat!" Drago bellowed at his fellow wolf. He lunged, but suddenly Vector and Vanilla attacked! Vanilla came from the air delivering a kick to his face! Vector tackled his legs, bringing the canine down onto his back.

"Weave Aweena alone!" Vector screamed. The canine fought back, prompting the two children to pull away. Dingo, though, leapt in just as Sleet joined.

On being relieved by the two more capable fighters, Vanilla and Vector turned their attention to the horrified yet relieved and desperate to help queen. They hurried to her, Vanilla saying, "Your majesty! Aleena, are you _okay_!"

"Just barely!" she replied. "Vanilla, grab that gun and shoot my cuffs!" Aleena ordered.

"Huh?" Vanilla asked, looking for it from her place in the air. Vector spotted the mentioned object on the ground, then picked it up, handing it to Vanilla. Vanilla smiled and took it, aiming for the chains on the Queen's wrists. She shot the right one free, but just as she was about to release Aleena's other bonds, a chair was thrown, knocking her from the air! She cried out in pain as she fell, but Vector managed to break the decent. However, the gun flew away, and the two lay dazed!

Aleena looked up with a gasp, only to see Drago with his claws drawn, grinning at her coldly! He turned to face Sleet and Dingo, but Dingo wasn't looking, focused on the fallen kids!

"Dingo!" Aleena warned. Too late. Before Dingo could even turn, before Sleet could react, Drago had taken out a knife from Dingo's pocket and stabbed the dingo's leg, making him cry out in pain and fall! "No!" she cried.

Helplessly she watched as Sleet looked at Dingo in shock. He barely managed to catch Drago's next movement and get up his own claws and shield in time to block the blow! The smaller wolf quickly dropped the shield and drew his sword, slashing, but Drago's other hand blocked, making use of his claws. The two grappled desperately. Aleena watched in horror as Sleet was being forced back as he tried to block both of Drago's weapons!

She suddenly heard Vanilla and Vector moan and stir. She looked over them, then around for anything she could use. All at once her eyes lit up. There, just beside the bedside table, she saw a sword that had just been knocked down and into view! She wondered where he had hidden it. She hadn't noticed it. She reached for it determinedly, but it lay just beyond her reach. "Come on," she pled, half to herself.

Vanilla noticed her friend's goal. Quickly she kicked it closer to the queen. Barely in time too, for just as Aleena's hand closed on the hilt, Vector screamed and pulled Vanilla out of the way of a figure that fell towards them! Aleena barely managed to draw up the sword and hide it from view. Sleet had been viciously kicked by Drago and sent into the bed! Sleet shook his head to be rid of the dizziness. He shook it off just in time for his mouth and eyes to widen in fear as Drago seized him, dragging him up, then threw him onto Aleena's bed! Aleena was shocked. Drago suddenly lifted up his knife, poised to run Sleet through! Sleet gasped in terror and cried out, closing his eyes, looking away as the dagger came down!

Suddenly, though, he heard something connect. He looked up in disbelief, only to see Aleena blocking the white wolf's dagger with her blade, teeth gritted. Sleet instantly dove for his own sword then swung, Drago barely blocking. Drago pulled quickly back then brought both claws and knife down on them! The hedgehog and wolf gasped. Instinctively they crossed each others blades, catching the blow. After the initial surprise, the two exchanged victorious glances and pushed back together, throwing Drago back and to the ground! Sleet spotted the laser gun that released the cuffs. He dove for it across the bed, then turned quickly, and freed Aleena. "Are you alright!" he demanded as he leaned over her.

Suddenly the two realized what Aleena had on, and that Sleet just happened to be hovering inches over her. There was a blank moment as they realized their close proximity, but all at once Aleena went instantly for her cape as Sleet, for the second time, looked incredibly flustered and uncomfortable, scrambling off of her. Aleena covered herself quickly.

Just then Drago rose and lunged at the pair! They gasped in alarm, prepared to fight back, but all at once Dingo tackled him from behind! There was a brief skirmish, but soon enough Dingo dragged Drago up and managed to toss him from the window! On seeing this, the other four leapt up and raced to the window to see what had become of Drago.

They saw that the noise had woken some nearby households. In a sudden light bulb moment, Sleet swiftly pulled the shocked and shaken Queen to him, calling, "How _dare_ you come into my house and try to assault my wife while I'm at _home_! I swear to Chaos, I'm going to _kill_ you, you _filthy_ creature!"

At first the others were shocked, none more so than the Queen herself, but all at once they noticed the reactions of the people. The men looked furious, the women appalled. Drago sensed the hostility and looked around like a trapped animal. He met Sleet's eyes. The latter was smirking cruelly. One man called in furious disbelief, "Did he really dare try and_…_"

Instantly the grey wolf went into acting mode and held Aleena firmly in his arms, replying before the man could finish, "Of course he did! Why would I make something like that up!" Suddenly he felt Aleena shiver. This, though, was very real. Her grip on his armor tightened, and she buried her face in his neck fur, shocking him. All at once he felt an all too real surge of protection tear through him; loathing for his fellow wolf springing up. However, he continued to act. He held her tighter and put his muzzle in her hair asking in a dramatic tone, loud enough for the neighbors to hear, "Darling, are you alright?" She shook her head without a word. He knew then, beyond a doubt, that _she_ wasn't acting. He felt true anger build in him. He scowled then turned to face Drago, yelling with very real passion, "I should kill you now!"

"Allow _us_!" another neighbor declared. There was a chorus of agreement going around as they closed in on Drago, who by now was standing, braced for a fight.

"Yeah, you deserve no better!" another yelled.

"Get out of here! We have no place for people like you!" yet another shouted.

Drago growled as he slowly backed away. He shot a loathing glare at Sleet then yelled, "Sleet, you'll pay for this one day!" Silently Sleet prayed that Drago wouldn't give them away. The white wolf _couldn't_ be that stupid. _He'd_ go down too.

All at once, though, Sleet caught his breath. There wasn't any sound proof window down anymore! The Queen had only to scream and he was done! He looked at her nervously, hoping she was too upset to realize it. However, Dingo _did_, and he couldn't keep quiet. "Hey Sleet, there's no sound proofing anymore," Dingo spoke in a suddenly fearful tone. If he wasn't holding the queen, Sleet would have face palmed. Sleet felt Aleena stiffen as she looked out the window. This was it. That moron Dingo had ruined them!

All at once she called, "I want him run out of this city!"

"Li…" Sleet began; but he cut on in sudden disbelief upon realizing what she had said, or rather, what she hadn't. In shock he asked, "What!" He looked at her incredulously. She met his eyes and glanced down ashamedly. He watched Drago make a break for it, saw the neighbors giving chase. She hadn't given him up?

He met her eyes in shock. He saw tears threatening them, though she tried to remain expressionless. She didn't want to upset her two little friends or appear weak. Sleet soon turned to the window and drew the curtains. Looking to Dingo he said, "Dingo, take Vanilla and Vector to the kitchen for a snack. Dingo looked confused, but complied nonetheless.

Once left alone, the pair looked at each other. All at once Aleena burst into tears, throwing herself into Sleet's arms, the one comforter there. He held her back emotionlessly as she sobbed, shaking in his embrace. The harsh reality of what had almost happened had hit her. Gradually her sobs slowed. Eventually they stopped, though she hadn't released her hold on him. He realized, suddenly, to his shock, that he was gently swaying her. He looked down at the hedgehog woman. Her head rested on his chest as she gazed at the window, the only hint she was still crying being the silent tears he saw coming from her eyes.

After a moment he said awkwardly, "You… you should get some sleep." She nodded wordlessly. "Your clothes are on the floor by the window."

He brought her to the bed. She looked at it and shuddered. He could find nothing to say. Finally she lay down. He pulled up the blanket, covering her. She looked blankly up at the roof. He could only imagine what she was thinking. What could he do? He wasn't a comforter. He sighed then turned to leave. Suddenly, though, she reached out and caught hold of his hand.

He turned in mild surprise. Slowly she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. For a while she said nothing. Finally she spoke, meekly pleading, "Stay with me." He hesitated. "Please," she added.

He saw the fear and vulnerability in her eyes. She was trying so hard to hide it. He finally nodded, replying quietly, "Fine." He knelt next to her bed, not releasing her soft and gentle hand. Absently he stroked it with a finger. She let her silent tears come and rolled onto her side to look at him.

"Why?" she finally asked. That one question they had asked each other so often since the first moment they met.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. He looked suddenly confused. After a moment he answered, "I…I don't know." The same answer as always. He didn't like this, not knowing the answer. She nodded then closed her eyes. Strange how now they just accepted it. "My enemies enemy is my friend, or my enemy," he quoted as an afterthought. She opened one eye to look at him curiously. "My favorite saying," he muttered. She closed the eye once more, satisfied.

He waited until he thought she was sleeping. He then began to rise. "Don't go," she suddenly, meekly, pleaded.

He froze. He wanted to refuse, but he didn't have the energy. After a moment he knelt once more, answering, "I won't."

"Thank you," she said vulnerably.

"Mm hmm," he muttered as he shrugged. Her breathing became regular. He suddenly realized how tired he himself was. He put his head down on her blankets and closed his eyes.


	9. Why?

The Sleet Aleena Chronicles: The Bounty Hunter And The Queen

(A/N: First up today. I looked up a group called the Wolf Pack in the Sonic series. Apparently they were based after the Native American People, which made Sleet even more of a favorite, though he never acted like any of the wolves in the Wolf Pack. So I touch on that briefly in this chapter. Enjoy.)

_Why?_

Aleena's eye fluttered open. A young girl's voice was saying, "Your majesty, your majesty, wake up."

She blinked a few times then squinted, making out the forms of a rabbit and a crocodile. "Vanilla, Vector, what is it?" she whispered.

"Dey're asweep Queen Aleena," Vector stated.

"We can get you out of here," Vanilla excitedly added. The two kids ran towards the window, opening it. Aleena suddenly realized that she was sitting up. She wasn't chained!

Aleena looked sharply at her captor. Memories of the night suddenly were coming back. She was ready to run, to escape, to tell her family everything. However, on seeing the kneeling canine slumber, her face softened. He looked so innocent, handsome? No, not handsome! He was her enemy, evil! But he had saved her from Drago… Besides, as a bounty hunter he was on the side of good as often as evil, wasn't he? He just, preferred to follow his own rules. If it meant breaking the law, then too bad, the law could suck it up.

He stirred lightly. She felt a gentle smile crossing her face. She reached down, stroking his muzzle. She moved to his ears and scratched behind them, curious as to his reaction. His ear twitched and he moved his head closer to her. His breathing sped up. Panting? _That_ was new. She giggled, teasing further, seeing what other reaction she could bring out by scratching under his chin. Soon enough his tail, much to her delight, began to wag.

The spell was broken, though, when Vanilla suddenly said, "Uh, Aleena, hello? We can get away." Aleena turned, startled. The rabbit and crocodile were looking at her blankly, standing in the window. She felt herself blushing. She was having too much fun. She must be crazy.

She looked back at the wolf. Vector's eyes lit. He giggled, singing, "Aleena's got a crush."

"Oh don't sicken me!" she shot passionately. She looked back at the wolf saying, "You two go. If they wake up I'll make sure they don't come after you." As if they would, she knew, but she was banking on their childish innocence. Why _wasn't_ she going _anyway_? This was her chance. Something, though, some part of her, didn't want to leave. Why? The palace? No, she loved her home dearly. Once more, though, _why_ wasn't she leaving?

"We can't leave you," Vanilla was saying.

"I'll be fine. I'll find a way out," Aleena stated.

Vector and Vanilla shot looks at each other, then back. "When? Your parents must be worried," Vector said. "You can't stay wif him forever."

Aleena blushed at the insinuation the child hadn't even known he'd given. "Soon," she replied.

"I guess. Be careful Aleena," Vanilla said uncertainly. The two then jumped from the window and left.

Aleena looked back at the wolf once more and smiled, scratching his ears, trying to prompt him to pant and wag his tail again. She began to scratch under his chin too. On almost instantly achieving the goal, she chuckled, then carefully climbed from the bed. She silently left the room only to see Dingo snoring on an easy chair, feet up. He must have let Vector and Vanilla sleep in his bed, the softy. She had a feeling that Sleet would have never allowed it. She doubted that before _she_ had come, _anyone_ had been allowed in his room. She quickly made her way to the kitchen.

Dingo soon smelled the air and slowly awoke. "Bacon?" he asked aloud to himself. He quickly rose and went towards the kitchen. He gasped and exclaimed in shock, "Aleena!"

She looked back at him in mild surprise. She smiled on seeing him then said, "I'm making breakfast. Sit down. Vanilla and Vector left early."

"Uh, okay?" Dingo said, completely lost and confused.

Sleet slowly revived with a groan. Where was he? Oh yes, Drago and the Queen. Sleet's eyes flew open and he gasped, exclaiming, "The Queen!" He leapt up and saw the bed was empty, the window wide open. He was a dead man! He raced to it and cried, "Dingo!" Just then, though, he heard laughing. "Huh?" he asked. He ran to the door, racing from the bedroom towards the voices.

He slid into the kitchen and gasped, eyes wide in shocked disbelief. Aleena and Dingo turned to face him. "Oh, hey Sleet," Dingo casually said.

Sleet felt his eye twitch. He shook his head then began, "What…?"

Aleena cut him off, saying, "Good morning Sleet. I've made breakfast."

"It's great mate! She's a good cook," Dingo said.

"But-but, why?" Sleet whined, completely lost.

Her smile became serious as she said, "Because of what you did for me."

Sleet blinked. He couldn't argue _that_. He _had_ gone out of his way and nearly died for _that_ little stunt. This was the _least_ she could do. He relaxed and went to the table. "Vanilla and Vector took off already Sleet. Aleena decided she didn't want to go," Dingo said as Sleet suspiciously looked at the food and began to take a bite. However, on hearing this, he nearly chocked, pulling it away from his mouth. She hadn't just _gone_! He became instantly suspicious of the food.

"It's not poisoned," she stated with a smirk, as she purposely took some of the food from his plate and ate. She went back to her seat, saying, "By the way, I find it cute when you pant and wag your tail." _This_ time _Dingo_ nearly choked. Sleet spewed out the juice he had been drinking.

"What!" both men exclaimed, Dingo in disbelief, Sleet in embarrassment.

"What did you do to me!" Sleet demanded. Dingo looked from him to her, flabbergasted.

She burst into laughter at Dingo's misinterpretation of their words, and Sleet's realization. "It's not how it sounds Dingo," Aleena said through laughter. Dingo collapsed back into the seat in relief. In answer to Sleet's question, Aleena replied casually, "I scratched behind your ears and under your chin." She was enjoying this game she had accidentally stumbled upon. The ears and chin must be his sensitive spots. If she had known all of this when they had danced so long ago at the banquet, it wouldn't have gotten so violent. Sleet groaned, embarrassed.

"Come now Sleet, it can't be that bad," she said teasingly. He scowled at her.

"Don't you have a bed to be chained to?" he asked.

Her eyes clouded for a second, though her smile remained, but quickly she let it slide, replying, "About that, why didn't you chain me to it last night again? If I had escaped it would have been your own fault."

He answered her question with his own, saying, "Why didn't you leave with your little friends?"

She hesitated then answered, "I'm not sure. I didn't feel like it? Now answer my question."

He harrumphed then answered simply, "I forgot."

"At least one of us has finally had an answer to the question why," Aleena remarked.

Time passed. For some reason they had refrained from chaining Aleena to the bed by both wrists and ankles, though they took away any means of lock picking. Now only her ankles were trapped, and then only at night or when Sleet left. Aleena was curious, confused, and her eyes betrayed as much, though she didn't dare ask her captors why. Dingo wouldn't know anyway.

She busied herself taking care of the house, Sleet or Dingo once in a while helping, Dingo by her request, Sleet when he felt like it. Just now he had joined her spontaneously to help her with dishes. He hadn't said much since Drago was disposed of. She looked at him worriedly. He caught her gaze. She smiled gratefully. He quickly looked away. Another thing, why was he acting like this around her, and was she one to talk? Neither had said much to each other. Besides the rare conversation or battle, their communication was limited to eye contact or smiles, on Aleena's part. Well, now was as good a time as any.

After a moment Aleena asked suddenly, "What is your position on your species?"

Sleet froze. She looked up at him, trying to read his expression. He said nothing for a long moment. Soon she focused on her task again. Soon enough he replied, "It's not important."

"Yes, it is," she replied solemnly. "You are rare, Sleet. I have never seen a wolf here or anywhere, despite my travels, only heard stories, and I want to know so much. I want to know, too, if the knowledge that you are alone, saddens you, frightens you, or angers you."

Sleet was silent. After a moment he mused, "A lone wolf, literally. Better that then stuck with Drago, I admit." He looked to her and answered, "They lived off the land, the wolves did, always in packs, running wild and free, taking only what they needed and when. Then things began to get difficult…Interesting, how I'm nothing like them, not falling to instinct. Yes, knowing there are so few left angers me. It saddens me too, though rarely. I'm not one to get upset. The knowledge, it… it frightens me… but I've learned to deal with it, and I don't take kindly to being reminded about my people, Aleena, so just please leave it."

Please? He'd said please? "That's a rare word you use," Aleena said in surprise. "You know, please."

"Don't expect it often," Sleet replied bitterly.

"All right," she said, agreeing to both requests.


	10. Outbreak

The Sleet Aleena Chronicles: The Bounty Hunter And The Queen

(A/N: Second put up today.)

_Outbreak_

It was only days later that she came out of the kitchen, after cooking, to see Sleet pacing with a newspaper. Dingo looked scared and worried. Instantly she became tense. "Sleet, what's going on?" she asked, startling both men. They turned to her in surprise.

"Something's wrong Aleena, really wrong," Dingo replied.

"Shut up idiot!" Sleet barked.

Too late. She knew. She fixed Sleet with a hard glare. "Sleet, what's happening?" she asked again.

"Nothing your majesty, nothing at all," he replied innocently.

"You don't expect me to buy that, do you?" Aleena questioned.

Sleet's innocent grin fell in defeat. He looked down at the paper, then at her. Finally he rolled it up and tossed it at her. She caught it then opened it. It was dated a week ago. They must have been discussing it. As she read, though, her eyes widened in horror. "Aleena?" Dingo asked worriedly.

She never replied. She stumbled forwards then collapsed into a chair, reading the passage over and over. 'Unknown sickness rages,' read the title. She summed it up. Hundreds sick already, over one-hundred dead. Mass graves being dug. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her people were dying of some unknown disease! Thousands were expected to get the illness and not make it. If this was a week ago, who _knew_ how bad it was now! Vanilla, Vector, her father and family, what if they were already dead! No, they couldn't be! Chaos she shouldn't be here! She should be at the castle trying to do something, to find a cure, to help them! She couldn't stay here anymore!

"Aleena!" she suddenly heard Sleet yell. It snapped her out of her daze.

She looked at him and Dingo, pale. Dingo looked worried, Sleet uncertain. They must have been saying her name for a while. She flew up from the chair and yelled, "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner! I have to go! I need to do something! My people need me!"

She turned for the door, for the moment forgetting exactly what she was. Sleet, though, hadn't. He motioned with his hand for Dingo to block her. Dingo obeyed, though reluctantly. Aleena pulled up short with a gasp before she ran into Dingo. The canine's eyes were filled with apology. "Sorry Aleena, but we can't let you do that," Dingo apologized.

All at once Aleena snapped back into reality. She turned around to look at Sleet. His eyes were suspicious, hard, cold. "You're not going anywhere my queen," he stated.

"Sleet, I have to! I promise, if you let me go I won't tell them about you! I'll never mention you two again! I have to go! My people need me!" she protested desperately.

"They need a ruler, and if that ruler dies childless… Well, I'm given to know there is no heir," Sleet stated coldly.

"Sleet, please, Drago is gone! Your bounty is over! You have no reason to keep me here! If he didn't pay you fully then I'll cover it, just let me go!" she begged, tears in her eyes, trying to be angry but not able to be. Her worry was too great.

"Aleena, have you forgotten already? Dingo and I have alternate motives, namely, ransom money," Sleet replied. Aleena gasped, only now remembering. She looked fearfully from Dingo to Sleet. Slowly they were coming towards her. In disbelief she backed towards her bedroom door.

As soon as she was pressed against it, Aleena scowled at Sleet and shot, "Sleet, if you don't let me go now, and I escape later, the deal to keep quiet is off! I'll tell my father everything!"

"Oh, you won't escape your highness," Sleet growled menacingly.

"Oh no?" she challenged.

"No," he stated. She swallowed as they advanced on her.

The next thing she knew she was chained to the bed again by both wrists and ankles. She showed no emotion, only gazed blankly up at the ceiling. Sleet and Dingo swiftly left, Sleet locking the door behind him. "Hey Sleet, was that really necessary mate?" Dingo questioned.

"Yes Dingo, it was," Sleet replied.

"Why?" Dingo asked.

"Because, you ninny! Don't ask questions!" Sleet barked.

"Sorry Sleet," Dingo apologized in a grumble. He looked guiltily at the door though. Aleena, inside, was silently crying, begging every immortal she knew to spare her people or to help her.

"Tomorrow I'm going into the city to buy some food and check the damage. We need medicine too, just in case. We can't have our meal ticket getting sick, can we?" Sleet questioned with a pointed gaze at the queen's door. Aleena heard their conversation and felt fury building in her. That worthless wolf! Gods she wanted to watch him die slowly and painfully!

"I hope you never come back you son of a dog! I hope that sickness kills you!" she screamed towards the door. The two men heard and froze. Sleet scowled at her door growling.

"Easy Sleet," Dingo half pleaded.

"Shut up fool! She's under your care while I'm gone! _Don't_ screw up!" he warned. With that he marched passed Dingo furiously, and headed for the roof to spend the night.

It was the next evening. Aleena awaited the wolf's entrance anxiously. She desperately wanted to ask him what was going on with her people and the recent spreading disease. She should be at the castle _doing_ something, not captured here helplessly! If it was as bad as they said, her people could be dropping dead left and right!

The door was opening. Dingo had fed her yesterday, now Sleet would be back. Quickly she looked to it, saying, "Sleet…!" However, she trailed off on realizing that the figure was not Sleet's. "Dingo?" she asked in surprise.

"Uh, g'day Aleena," he said nervously.

"It's not that I'm upset to see you, but where's Sleet?" she questioned in confusion.

Dingo looked suddenly nervous. A little too quickly, he replied, "Uh, who? Oh, Sleet, he's, uh, busy right now."

Aleena raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Dingo," she prompted in a warning tone.

"Uh, gotta go sheila," he quickly said. He placed the tray of food down and released one of her cuffs, much to her surprise. He high tailed it from the room, leaving the queen to feed herself, thankfully. She had liked being able to feed herself instead of relying on others. She was instantly suspicious, but she let it slide and warily began to eat.

Two more nights went by. Things went like the first each time. Sleet never came, but Dingo did, yet each day he seemed to become more and more worried, more and more nervous and afraid looking. She felt herself getting anxious. Where was the wolf? She had hoped he'd never come back, but she hadn't suspected he actually wouldn't. He always came back, though. Finally, on the fourth night, Dingo came in with her food and said, "Here ya go Aleena."

It was then that she asked, "What's going on with the disease?" She couldn't wait for Sleet's information any longer. She needed to know.

Dingo started and seemed to become afraid. After a moment he replied. "It's bad. Last I checked hundreds are sick, dying, or dead, pushing the thousand mark."

Aleena gasped, covering her mouth. Sadness came to her eyes as she shook her head in denial. "No…" she breathed, tears coming to her eyes. Her people were dying, and she could do _nothing_ for them.

Dingo's eyes softened instantly. "Uh, don't cry sheila. I'm sure things are gonna get betta soon," he quickly reassured.

"That miserable cretin!" she suddenly exclaimed, making Dingo pull back.

"Uh, who?" he questioned in confusion.

"Sleet! How _dare_ he keep me bound here while my people are dying! I want to help them, to _do_ something! All _he_ wants is ransom money! He disgusts me! That worthless relentless creature!" she retorted furiously. She saw Dingo cringe and look sadly away. Instantly she felt guilty. She added, in a lame attempt to heal the remark, "I'm sorry Dingo. I know he's your partner. This is just so hard for me."

Suddenly, though, Dingo made a declaration that froze the queen, and rendered her speechless. She couldn't have even begun to suspect it when he said, "Sleet's sick, Aleena. _Really_ sick. I think he… I think he's dying." The queen said nothing, just looked at him in shock. After a moment he shifted uncomfortably then asked, "Aleena?"

There was a short pause before she replied, "What?"

Dingo looked sadly down, arms behind his back, answering, "I think he's dying. He came home fine, but when morning came… He didn't get up Aleena." Aleena gaped at him in disbelief. Dingo continued, "I got curious and went to see what he was doing. I thought he was on the roof, but I found him on the couch, wrapped in a bunch of blankets. He didn't look so good. He was shivering and muttering angrily about stupid sicknesses, dumb curses, and magical queen's named Aleena. He began to cough and couldn't stop. When he did I asked him if he was all right. He yelled at me to get out. I ran for it. He didn't get up by night, though, and I went to check on him again. He was sleeping, but woke up when he heard me. He just glanced at me then closed his eyes again."

"Did he _say_ anything?" Aleena finally questioned in a slightly strained voice.

"As I was leaving, he told me, in barely a whisper, which I thought was strange considering the yelling he was doing that morning, that I might have to take charge for the next few days. The next day I checked on him in the morning with food. He didn't feel like eating. He looked, well, _scared_, and that's never good mate. Sleet don't _get_ scared. He told me that something was very wrong with him. He refused to call a docta, though, when I asked him if he wanted to see one. I heard him mutter, as I left, that it wouldn't help him now anyway. Nothing could help him. Since then… Your majesty, he's getting' steadily worse. I don't know what to do anymore. He hasn't eaten for days, ever since the night he got back. He can hardly even _move_."

Aleena lay on the bed in stunned silence. _Sick_? The gray wolf Sleet was _sick_? He, the man that had fought off Drago twice, who fought back against fifteen men alongside her, who could defeat even _her_ in a sword fight, the man who never showed a sign of weakness, could hardly even _move_? Dingo shifted uncomfortably. She heard him mutter something about how he should have kept quiet. She looked over at him to see him heading out. Suddenly, though, she called out, "Dingo, release me. I want to see him."

Dingo turned to her in surprise. "You wanna _see_ him?" he questioned in disbelief. Aleena solemnly nodded. Dingo hesitated, though, then said, "I don't know Aleena. He don't think it's a good idea to let you wander around freely. Especially now."

"_He's_ not in charge anymore," Aleena firmly said.

Dingo straightened then smiled saying, "Hey, you're right! _I_ am!"

"Exactly. Let me go. I want to see if I can help him," Aleena prompted. Dingo looked hesitant again. "Please Dingo," Aleena pleaded.

"He ain't the picture of health," Dingo mentioned warningly.

"I have no doubt," Aleena stated.

"If you can help him, I guess… He won't let anyone _else_ near him, not even _me_," Dingo said ponderously. "Okay, I'll do it," he finally agreed. He pulled out the freeing device and zapped her free.

She quickly sat up, rubbing her wrists and ankles. Her hopes were answered. She planned on making a break for it the moment she left this prison. She rose then followed Dingo out. As they entered the room with the exit, Aleena said, deciding to give him one helpful idea, "Dingo, go boil some water and put in some lemon juice and honey. It's a type of tea that sometimes helps."

"Sure thing sheila," Dingo replied hopefully, as he hurried to the kitchen.

She was alone! She looked to the door. The couch was between it and her. Good. She could pretend like she was going to the sick canine. She moved towards the door swiftly. As she was passing the couch she glanced to the kitchen warily. Dingo was still in there. She began to jog. She felt a grin spreading across her face. Her hand was on the knob! All at once, though, she heard a meek whine come from behind her. She froze. _That_ was relatively new.

'Don't look back you ninny. Don't look back at him or you'll stay! Let him be. He'll recover. He _always_ recovers,' her mind screamed. Another part of her, however, was repeating Dingo's words. He's dying. He's gotten steadily worse. He hasn't eaten, can hardly move, he looked scared… She felt a shiver go through her. Could she just _leave_ him? Her hand was coming back from the nob, mind screaming for her to continue on; that more lives than just _his_ were at stake. Then again, what could she do for her people anyway? She couldn't come up with a miraculous cure. She couldn't use her powers to heal them. Her abilities didn't _work_ like that.

She heard the weak, pitiful sound again. Though her mind screamed in protest, she turned. He was whimpering, tossing, coughing, whining. She'd never heard the sound of a canine whimpering before. It sounded so helpless, heartbreaking. She felt her eyes soften piteously, her hand drop from the doorknob. She suddenly felt a longing tear through her, a desire to do something. Why? She didn't even _like_ him. If anything she _hated_ him, didn't she?

He was suffering. He needed help. After all he'd done for her… "Why me?" she whispered to herself. She sighed deeply then went to his side. He was grimacing in pain, asleep. She knelt next to him and placed a hand on his cheek. His shivering seemed to calm down. His whining ceased, the grimace falling to an exhausted expression, though he was asleep already. His head moved towards her palm. She smiled softly. Just as he had when she stroked his muzzle as he slept after they had gotten rid of Drago.

She frowned then felt his nose, remembering that you could tell when a member of the canine family, and a few other families, were very sick by feeling whether their noses were wet or dry. It was dry. If she recalled correctly, that was bad. His nose was burning. She felt the fur by his forehead. It seemed damp. Not a good sign for anyone. "I've got it Aleena," Dingo suddenly said, as he exited. She looked up at him and smiled, taking it.

"Thank you Dingo. Can you go fill up a bowl with cold water, get a cloth, and bring it to me?" she requested.

"He ain't injured," Dingo said, confused.

"It's to bring down his fever. He's burning up," she gravely replied. "It's bad. I've never felt anything like this." Dingo heard the solemnity in her voice. Wordlessly he left to obey. In only a few seconds he was back. She nodded at him then said, "Thank you Dingo. You should go get some rest. Bring him to his bed then leave him to me."

"Okay," Dingo agreed. He looked over his partner, deciding the best way to lift him, then proceeded to do so. He brought him into the bedroom and lay him down on the bed Aleena had only recently occupied. Aleena nodded, dismissing him, and he left.

She turned her attentions to the weakened man lying on her bed. He looked so… so helpless. She bit her lower lip. She reached for the cloth. She wrung it out then placed it gently on his brow. She saw a scowl appearing, heard a guttural growl. The wolf tossed as if trying to shake off some unseen enemy. "Shh, shh," she soothed, stroking his head. The growl was intensifying, beginning to scare her yet awe her at the same time, threatening to become feral.

All at once he nipped at her in sleep. She quickly drew back. Concern was written on her face. Whatever enemy he thought he needed to warn off had to be bad, _very_ bad. She recalled stories from the old days about death, coming in a robe with a scythe, bones being his body. Could it be that he was fighting death? No, that was silly. She continued, though, "Shh, Sleet, shh, I'm here. You're going to be all right." His growl began to fade. His ear was twitching and he began to stir. He was waking up. Good. Maybe she could force him to at least drink the tea, maybe even take some of her food.

His eyes fluttered open weakly. They met her own that reflected worry, pity, care? Slowly he shut his eyes again. All at once, though, they flew open. He gasped on realizing who was there and tried to sit up. His arms gave out however, and he collapsed with a grimace of pain back onto the couch, hands going to his head. Concerned, she reached out, taking one of his hands, squeezing it reassuringly. He looked at his hand in hers, surprised at the action. His brow soon knit. He looked at her hard. "Aleena," he acknowledged coldly, suspicion lacing his whispering tone.

"Sleet," she responded in the same impersonal tone, yet her eyes were tired, stressed. He glanced away from them, not liking the rare emotion. She reached out for the hot cup. He watched her curiously. She suddenly reached out, hand going behind his head, and tilted it up. She felt him stiffen, then shoot a panicked and confused look at her. She saw in his eyes that he knew he couldn't defend himself; that if she wanted to, she could kill him right then and there. She couldn't help but smile fondly. He raised an eyebrow. She brought the cup close to his mouth then ordered, "Drink."

He looked at it a moment. Soon, though, he glanced away sadly, answering, "I'm not thirsty."

"You haven't eaten for days, or had anything to drink. Your ailment is playing tricks with your mind," she responded concernedly. "You _will_ drink it," she added. It was more an order, though. He looked defiantly up at her, but she wasn't about to waver, and he didn't have the strength to argue. Reluctantly he took a sip. Only then did he realize how thirsty he was. Now nothing could stop him from swallowing the lemon, honey, tea. Her mouth twitched with a giggle, but it never came. Not now, not when he was like this. He finally finished, gasping for breath. She felt a hollow feeling in her heart. He leaned back on the pillow, chest heaving with pained breaths. She took some of the food, prompting, no, pleading, "_Please_, you have to eat something."

He looked to her and thought of protesting, but her beseeching eyes melted the barrier he had erected as he was trying to distance himself, to perish alone, in peace, as instinct led him to. Wait _die_? Chaos, he didn't want to die, but here he was. He gave in to her, fortress walls fallen to her advance. He sighed deeply then nodded, allowing her to feed him. He'd never felt so helpless and humiliated in his life. He paused a moment, before taking another bite. This must have been how _she_ felt all this time she was here. _He_ didn't like it, how could _she_? He suddenly realized what he'd thought and froze. He wasn't feeling sympathy, was he? No way. Oh, not like it mattered anyway. He wasn't going to last long like this. He was done. He couldn't fight it anymore. He _couldn't_. He felt too tired, too spent. Chaos he longed to crawl into the forest and just… just pass away beneath the forest canopy.

She saw it in his eyes. They looked ponderous, surprised, then all of a sudden… what was the word? Defeated. Defeat? It seemed so foreign when she tried to put it with him. She felt her stomach drop. He didn't think he would live… As if he had read her mind he stated, "Don't bother love. I'm going to die…"

"You don't know that," she said a little too quickly and sharply. Why did she care? She didn't, she _couldn't_, she wished it.

He looked at her in surprise. After a moment a wolfish smirk crossed his face. "Ah Aleena, always trying to play the hero. If you go on believing you can save everyone you care about, you're only setting yourself up for heartbreak in the future." She looked away sadly, eyes cast down. On seeing this, his own eyes softened. She saw it and felt her heart fluttering. She had never seen such a gaze in his eyes. She felt a flush creeping up, but never looked away. Suddenly, though, he asked in a gentle, reassuring tone that she had never heard from him before, "Why waste your breath on _one_ lowly subject when there are so many others out there longing for you; crying out for their _ever_ gracious, _ever_ beautiful, _ever_ powerful queen?"

The way he said those words made her shiver. She sniffed. All at once she realized she was crying. It scared her. _Why_ was she crying? What was going on? He looked just as puzzled, if not more, as well as unnerved. Soon he looked back at the roof. She had no control over her actions, she could swear she didn't, for why would she, of her own free will, bring her captors hand to her lips and kiss it tenderly, imploringly, silently pleading with him not to give up, not to leave her like this, not to lose to death? Why would she then lean her head against it?

He looked at her in surprise. He felt a rush of emotions tearing through him, unsettling him. He felt a flush burn its way to his face. No! Not now! This was a worthless captive! Nothing more! But then why was he suddenly brushing away her silent tears! Stop it! All at once both just stopped. They gazed at each other a long moment. Simultaneously they dropped physical contact with each other. Sleet looked up at the roof blankly. Aleena simply sat next to him, once in a while reaching out to check his temperature. Why did he shiver every time she touched him? He wasn't liking this at all. After a long moment, the wolf drifted off to sleep. Aleena watched him carefully, not leaving his side.

She watched helplessly as he steadily grew worse. She tried every trick she could think of to help him back to health. She'd done everything in her power. Nothing worked, no matter _what_ she did! At one point, when it seemed he was getting better, he had told her that few who contracted the disease lived. She had dissolved in tears on hearing how many of her loyal people, her beloved subjects, had been taken. Her head, somehow, _certainly_ not by choice, had fallen upon his chest. She was sobbing into him. His arms were around her gently, though he was shocked at her action. He had held her, cradling her until she stopped crying.

Now, as she gazed down at his sleeping form, struggling desperately for his every breath, she realized that she was again weeping, though silently. He wasn't awake to comfort her _now_. Dingo was off to the side looking sadly at the two. It was as if he sensed that the end was near, that this time his partner wouldn't come back. She had heard him sniff.

Her hands were knitted in front of her mouth. It hurt her more than she ever thought possible to see him like this. It wasn't _him_. He had never looked this weak, this helpless, this-this… she didn't know. She realized that she was silently willing him to get up. He hadn't woken up since yesterday morning. It was now midnight of the next day. The only sign he was living still was his ragged and shallow breathing. More than once she had actually had to feel for a pulse desperately, because she couldn't see his chest moving. Her instincts kept telling her that soon his next breath would be his last. It was as if Death had already won. She was watching him slowly suffer and die. She had hoped it would happen, but now… To actually be watching it. How could she have ever hoped such a thing? Now it was too late for regrets and apologies. Of all his enemies, all situations, it _would_ be death by means of illness to finally take him, because she doubted anything or anyone else would, no matter _how_ powerful. She almost laughed at the thought, a smile coming across her face.

She took some shuddering breaths then reached out to stroke his head, scratch behind his ears, under his chin. It was so silent she could swear she heard his heartbeat slowing steadily. "Sleet?" she hardly heard herself breathe as she stroked him. No reply, not even a stirring. "Please…" she entreated tearfully. Dingo looked away miserably, teeth clenched.

He was at death's door, she knew it, he knew it, even _Dingo_ knew it. What could she do? He began to cough. Soon enough the fit stopped with a weak sound of agony. She finally lowered her head into his neck and began to sob; quietly, of course, but you could hear it. Like she had no control over her emotions she kissed his neck, then his muzzle tenderly. What was she doing? At this point she didn't care. She was nuzzling him, tears falling onto his fur.

"Aleena," Dingo finally, quietly, cautiously, said. She felt his hand on her shoulder. She didn't look at him, but stopped. "You did what ya could your majesty. Thanks for trying," he added. She pulled back and looked down at him, slowly nodding. The two stood at his side gazing at him, waiting for him to die.

As if in a last ditch attempt to win, they heard the all too familiar voice say, "Aleena, my dear sweet baby, enough crying. I'm not gone _yet_. I'm still fighting."

"Sleet?" Dingo asked in hope.

"Sleet…" she tearfully said, tears still falling, knowing that now there was no room for hope, only room for waiting for fate to choose its course.

His eyes flickered tiredly open to gaze at her. She watched as he took in her features, her misery stricken eyes. After a moment he said, "My ever gracious, ever beautiful, ever powerful queen… Don't cry. Mourning is too much your strong suit these days it seems. No use spoiling your pretty face with tears."

"Promise me that you'll make it, and I'll stop," she replied with a smile.

He smirked weakly. "I rarely keep my word," he replied. She sniffed, taking his hand. All at once he added, "I give you my solemn vow. On my death bed I swear to you that I'll come through, like I always have. You've done everything you could to help me. It's the least I can do. This time I have every intention of keeping this promise."

She sobbed and bit her lower lip, a small smile gracing her features. Her smile fell, though, as she replied, "If you survive the night I'll start to believe you."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Will you?" she challenged, not believing.

"If the immortals want it," he said teasingly. She couldn't help but give a laugh as she wiped her tears away. "Tell me though, Aleena, how we got to this point," he asked with a tired smile.

Her small smirk not leaving, she answered, "If only I knew." He nodded. Slowly he fell asleep once more. Now she never fought her tears. She sobbed and collapsed onto him again. Dingo sat in a chair and fell into a fitful sleep. Soon enough, Aleena cried herself to sleep.

Morning shone into the hideout. Dingo slowly awakened with a groan. He wondered why he was here. All at once, though, the memory came back. He felt sadness spring to his eyes. He looked over at Aleena. She was looking down at his partner silently. "Aleena is he…" Dingo began, unable to finish.

"Shh, he's still sleeping," she replied. Then, as if to herself, she said, "He survived the night. I can't believe it."

"Now we can believe him, right?" Dingo hopefully asked.

Aleena looked back at him and cocked her head. After a moment she replied, "I said I would." Dingo looked down. Aleena took a deep breath then rose, saying, "I'll make you some breakfast. Watch him. If he… if something happens, call me." She didn't need to specify for him to understand her true request.

She began to cook, thinking about the wolf lying on her, no, _his_, bed. She sighed deeply, looking back. Would he make it after all? Chaos she hoped so. Why? She had read the most recent paper while Dingo was asleep. It seemed that the sickness was now dying off, leaving behind the ruins it had made. She remembered the final statistics. One-thousand-three-hundred approximately dead. All in all one-thousand-six-hundred had gotten the disease. Almost ninety percent of people who had it had died. One more may yet be added to the statistic. She swallowed over a lump in her throat. She desperately wanted to know if her family and friends were all right.

She had just put the food on plates when Dingo called, "Aleena!"

She gasped, almost dropping it. She put it down then raced out to the bedroom. "Dingo, what is it?" she demanded. "Is he…" she froze with a gasp.

He was trying to sit up, fighting to! He kept batting away Dingo's offer of help. She watched in disbelief as he finally was able to lean against the headboard. It was obvious, at least to her, that he was still in pain, a lot of it, that he was still suffering, but that stubborn son of a gun was determined to get better, to live to fight another day. He looked towards her, saying, "I hate to lose love."

All at once she burst into laughter. Before she could stop herself she had launched her body into his arms, making him cry out in pain. She held him tighter than ever before, not knowing why. He was shocked, so was Dingo. "You're alive!" she exclaimed happily.

"Weren't you hoping I would die?" Sleet asked in confusion.

"Yes!" she replied, without hesitation. He looked at her in shock. She offered no further explanation. He shrugged then held her back tiredly. It was yet to be seen if he'd make it or not, but at the moment he was still there, and still fighting.


	11. Return Of The Queen

The Sleet Aleena Chronicles: The Bounty Hunter And The Queen

(A/N: For those of you reading this story, sorry for the missed days. For anyone who has missed it, two more chapters were added last time I updated. I assume some missed it, because my regular reviewer usually reviews after every update and didn't that time. There's nothing to define this story, and once its on the second page or later, people usually don't bother looking. I don't, at least. The black robe Aleena wears later in this chapter is the one from a Sonic Underground episode I forget the name of, maybe 'A hedgehog's home is her castle.' She only wears it once in the series. The outfit I mention Sleet wearing is the one from 'Wedding Bell Blues.' Incidentally, that episode had a whole bunch of hints in it that you could look for. In 'Mobodoon' Sleet quotes Shakespeare. I reuse that line here. If you've watched it you'll pick it out. You might also get what I refer to when I mention a glint. In the series Sleet's eyes glint once or twice. I don't remember the episode. Enjoy.)

_Return Of The Queen_

Aleena and Dingo watched in disbelief as, day by day, the wolf got better. His appetite came back and he began to eat. His strength returned and he busied himself helping Aleena around the house while Dingo did whatever else needed to be done, Sleet barely trusting him to, but Aleena refusing to let Sleet go himself, and insisting Dingo was perfectly capable of it. Dingo had brought back reports.

She had never been as relieved as she was to hear that Vector and Vanilla were still alive, as were Vanilla's family, as were the royal family! Aleena had dissolved into happy tears, hugging Sleet tightly, stunning the canine. It was as if the outbreak changed something. Well, in _one_ way it did. Now her father was even more desperate to find her. He didn't know if she had been killed or if it was the disease that got her. He was desperate. He'd ordered double the guards, enforced by the general and King Acorn. He had ordered a curfew to be set, and anyone found passed that time would be instantly apprehended without question. She was fearful, appalled at her father, but she could understand what he was thinking.

That, though, was only _one_ thing that changed. Lately she was finding fun in shocking the wolf with spontaneous bursts of affection that weren't really deserved, meaningless really. Kisses from behind, planted on his cheek. Pecks to the forehead or nose, hugs from behind, from the front, massages, anything she could think of. He was getting nervous, on edge. It shocked her, though, to find out that soon enough Sleet had caught on to her game, and he wasn't happy he had been oblivious to it.

He began to shock her himself, with returning her affectionate displays, turning at the last second as she went to peck his muzzle or nose, so that it was the lips that made contact. That was an automatic win, for Aleena walked away flustered and, if it were possible, blushing, and he would cruelly smirk. More than once, as she was dusting or cleaning, he would come up from behind and pick her up, spinning her around. She would screech or laugh when this happened and order him to stop through laughter. This he would obey, then she would, depending on her mood, suddenly turn and steal a kiss or twist his goatee around her finger.

It wasn't flirting, they told themselves and Dingo, and Vector and Vanilla who had taken to visiting randomly, spooking Sleet and worrying him, making Aleena secretly laugh at him, enjoying his torment. It was only competing for the biggest reaction. Besides, they still had their nightly battles, still exchanged hateful remarks. More often than not they couldn't be in the same room together. At least, that's what they told themselves. On another note, as Vanilla pointed out, they were hardly away from each other for a minute before they were asking about each other and what trouble they were causing. The two had scoffed and avoided each other for the rest of the day to make a point. Two of a kind, Vector had called them, but in truth they were completely different and nothing alike. That, at least, was fact. For so long, though, they were perfectly content, almost domestic. Sleet hadn't even chained her for weeks, and she hadn't left. Why, she kept asking herself? She didn't want to be here. She missed the castle, but yet she couldn't leave. One night, though, all changed.

Vanilla and Vector charged into the hideout crying, "Aleena, Aleena, come quickly!"

Aleena caught the fearful tones and felt afraid. She ran out of the kitchen to meet them. "Vector, Vanilla, what's wrong? What's happened? You should be at home in bed this late!" she demanded.

Dingo and Sleet suddenly burst in, alerted by the calls. Aleena looked at them, nodding in acknowledgment. "Aleena, it's bad," Vanilla said through tears.

"What is it!" she demanded, afraid that another outbreak was happening, or maybe a war was pending.

"It's your daddy Aweena," Vector meekly said, shaking but not crying like Vanilla.

She gasped and would have paled if she could, hand going to her mouth. "What about him?" she questioned.

"He-he's sick Aleena," Vanilla replied. She held up a paper, saying, "Th-the doctor said that he was sick with worry and stress over his missing daughter. The paper says that it's becoming widely believed that you're dead. It mentioned the ransom note Sleet and Dingo sent a long time ago, but your dad didn't pay it because he thought you were dead since they sent no proof. He can't think straight, the paper says." Aleena took the paper in shock, reading the story. As she had when she learned of the outbreak, she collapsed, stunned, into a chair.

"By Chaos," she murmured.

"Aleena?" Vector asked.

Sleet came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked at the children, saying, "You two might want to leave. She needs time to recover. Go home." The two children nodded worriedly, then left, knowing that they were pushing their luck already.

All at once Aleena burst into sobs, burying her face in her hands, Sleet holding her shaking shoulders. Dingo sensed he should go. Quietly he slipped out, leaving his partner to deal with her. After a time her sobs slowed enough for Sleet to hear and understand what she was muttering, "Dad… Daddy… I want to go home. Oh Chaos, don't leave me. I want to go home. Please, let me go home."

He knew she wouldn't repeat this aloud when she came back to her senses. She wouldn't even bother trying. She knew what his answer would be. She thought it would result in being chained to the bed again to prevent escape. Only now, as she was like this, would he hear the confession. But why should he let her go? She was _his_ captive, after all. A lot of money was riding on her father paying for her return. Why should _he_ have to let her go? She had to stay here, she _had_ to! Wait. _Why_ did she have to? No, why did he _want_ her to? A terrifying thought flitted across his mind, one he instantly banished. He focused once more on her with a cold expression on his face, waiting for her to snap out of it.

Sleet watched her crying, memories of when he himself was sick coming back. Against his will he felt his ice heart melting. Finally he sighed and knelt before her, taking her hands, murmuring gently, "My ever gracious, ever beautiful, ever powerful Queen." She half laughed, smiling at him. Her smile stayed quiet and sad. "Do you really want to go back there?" he finally questioned, seemingly intent on examining her hands.

Slowly her smile fell. He'd heard. She should get his refusal over with. After a moment, she replied, "Yes."

"You can take the queen out of her palace, but you can't take the palace out of the queen," he quipped.

"That's not true," she tried to defend.

"Yes, it is, even for one as adventurous as yourself; one craving freedom like you," Sleet said, slightly sharply.

"Sleet…" she began.

"We leave tonight," he cut off, standing abruptly.

"What?" she asked, hope in her tone.

"I'm going to bring you home," he declared.

"Sleet, no, the guards are searching everywhere for me. The streets are littered with them, a curfew set. If they catch us… No, if they catch _you_…" she began, suddenly fearful.

"We'll be fine," he insisted.

"But what if…" she began. He looked at her then simply turned, flipping his cape as he left the room. She felt suddenly so alone, like a traitor. Sadly she covered her face, shaking her head.

Night fell. She gazed out the window forlornly, her black robe covering her body, cape safely tucked away. She heard him enter. She sighed then turned. He was dressed in the guise of a duke. She caught her breath then cursed her heart for speeding up. She swiftly put up the hood, and they faced each other silently. After a time he reached out his hand, saying, "Let's go." She took it, and he drew her to him, linking their arms.

Dingo waited by the front door looking slightly upset. He saw them coming then opened it. "Good luck Aleena," he said.

"Oh Dingo," she giggled. She stood on tiptoes and pecked his cheek. He smiled sadly as Sleet roughly pulled Aleena out. She looked desolately at the wolf. He was angry, she knew he was. Silently the two made their way down the street towards the castle.

As they walked, they spotted a guard coming around a corner. Quickly they ducked into an alley. They waited quietly until the guard passed, calling, "Curfew!" The two glanced at each other, relaxing. They then hurried on towards their goal, weaving in and out of alley's whenever they could, arms linked in a just in case pose. Her head soon rested on his shoulder. He glanced at her with a flash of something in his expression, but it was gone before she could tell what it was.

They moved like ninjas through the streets, avoiding the eyes of all. Soon enough, though, they slowed down, enjoying the walk while they could. The moon shone overhead. Quietly they gazed at it. Aleena closed her eyes, letting the wolf guide her. He looked down at her, longing in his expression. Suddenly he kissed the top of her head boldly. She looked up at him startled, hope in her eyes. He looked away, though, and she relaxed sadly back into her position.

They turned into an alley, but no sooner had they gone a few steps, when a voice commanded, "Halt!" The two gasped. Aleena's eyes flew open. She stood straight to face the guard.

"Oh no," Sleet heard her barely whisper. "Argus."

"You're aware it's passed curfew, right?" Argus demanded.

"Uh, oh yes sir, but, you see, my wife's brother suddenly fell ill. He was at death's door and begged his sister to come be with him. Naturally I brought her to visit my brother in law. He began to respond to treatment, though, and started to get better. The doctor was amazed. He told us, eventually, that he would make it, and that we could stay here as it was too late to go out. My dear sweet baby, however, wouldn't hear of it. Her brother didn't have the room. She insisted we leave."

"H-he told me it was a mistake," Aleena quickly added, desperate to alleviate Argus's suspicious.

"He called it. Under order of the ex-king, I'm supposed to place you under arrest," Argus stated as he drew out handcuffs.

Thinking quickly, Aleena begged, "Oh, please, don't, please! We didn't mean to disobey orders! Can't you make an exception, just once, I _beg_ you! This was _my_ fault!" Argus hesitated.

Sleet picked up on his reluctance. He drew Aleena to him holding her close. Dramatically he said, "Sir, I can't apologize enough, but please, if you have to arrest someone then arrest _me_, but let her go. You see, she's expecting." Aleena started at this, but fell back into the mood of the act, placing a hand over her stomach and looking fearful and worried.

"Darling, no," she said fearfully, placing a hand on Sleet's cheek, startling him. "Please don't do this," she begged him. Turning to Argus, she pled, "Oh sir, you _must_ understand!"

Argus summed the two up. He knew his duty, but then again, she was pregnant. If he took her husband, she would be alone on the streets late at night. She was beautiful. Though he couldn't see her face, he could tell. Not all the guards were trust worthy. Besides, they looked like the aristocracy. He could get in trouble. After a moment he said, "Just this once I'll let you off. Some of the guards have a tendency to get, well, let's just say _rough_. I don't know what they'd do to you, miss, if your husband wasn't there."

Sleet smirked. They'd have a heck of a time with her, that's what. They probably wouldn't be able to touch her, depending on the number. Oh wait, she was supposed to be pregnant. That would greatly impair any fighting risks she would normally take. As if horrified of the thought, Sleet held Aleena closer. "Oh thank you so much sir," Sleet said gratefully in the way that had buttered up so many employers. "Thank you." Quickly the two hurried by him. "Are all your guards so gullible?" Sleet questioned as they lost sight of Argus.

"He _isn't_ gullible. We just played the right strings," Aleena murmured before he got too sure of himself.

All at once the castle came into view. As if a forbidden aura had fallen about them, they fell silent. The guards marched steadily by the palace walls. The duo observed the pattern carefully. After a few moments, Aleena said, "We have a ten second opening. We'll never make it unless we're lucky."

Sleet smirked at her. "Never say never your highness," he murmured. The instant the opening was there, he seized her hand and dragged her top speed towards the ivy covered walls. He gave her a quick boost. Quickly she clambered to the top. He was following. She heard a cough. The guards! She reached down as he paused.

"Give me your hand," she urgently whispered. He hesitated, then obeyed. With both hands she dragged him up, sending them topping from the top! Sleet swiftly turned in the air, placing himself between her and the ground so he would hit first. He nearly cried out in pain, but Aleena swiftly covered his mouth. He tossed his head in agony. Nonetheless he struggled up with her help as he recovered.

"Have you lost your mind? You could have broken something," she hissed. He merely grimaced then gave a half chuckle. They peeked from the brush. The guards were just disappearing. Sleet took his chances and raced with her to the vines growing off her balcony. Again he let her precede him up. This time, though, she saw he wasn't following. She stopped. "Sleet, what are you doing? You won't beat them," she urgently whispered.

"Watch me," he replied.

"Sleet…" she began. However, she realized that the longer she delayed the less time he had. In the heat of the moment, gratitude overwhelming her senses, coupled with memories of the time she'd spent with him, she reached down and kissed him full on the lips! His eyes widened in shock. Just as quickly she pulled away, breathily saying, "Thank you." What had she done? She kissed the villain who had captured her. What was wrong with her? _Why_ had she _enjoyed_ it? Both knew that _this_ wasn't part of their game.

"Farewell my queen," he replied, nervously looking away. A rush of emotions were tearing through him that he didn't dare face. He couldn't. "Parting is such sweet sorrow," he quipped as an afterthought.

She bit her lower lip, sadness in her eyes. "Shakespeare," she said quietly. He smirked. "Goodbye," she breathed. She scrambled quickly up. He watched after her dismally. The moment she was on the balcony he ran towards safety. She watched after him, desperately hoping he got away.

"Hey you!" a voice called. She gasped, and would have paled, if she could. The guards! She saw them tear after him. She watched his figure disappear over the wall after looking back at his pursuers. "All units, a suspicious figure has been spotted outside the walls; go after it!" She swallowed and paced, wishing she could see him, where he was, if he were safe. She didn't know what was happening, only that there were the sounds of guards racing after something. Fearfully she sat on her balcony chair, hoping he would make it.

The noise faded. Shaking with fear, she forced herself to stand and go to her bed. She tried to block out her thoughts of him. She was home. Her father was terrified for her, sick over her. She would see him tomorrow, and her brothers soon after. They must have come as soon as they heard. They would have been terrified for her. She crawled into her bed and closed her eyes. She would just have to trust her wolf captor. _He_ would make it. He _had_ to. She fell into a fitful sleep.

As sick as he was, her father made his way to his daughter's bedroom, as he had every morning, hoping to find her there, safe and sound, only to be disappointed. He put his hand on the doorknob and sighed. Why did he bother? His daughter was gone, just like his wife. Tears in his eyes he opened the door. He looked to the bed only to see a figure there! His eyes widened in disbelief. His mouth dropped as he gasped. Impossible! The figure stirred and opened her eyes. She sat up quickly, exclaiming, "Father!"

"Aleena!" the man exclaimed, running to his daughter. Aleena fell into his arms and he burst into tears. Silent tears of happiness fell from her own eyes. "You're safe! You're all right?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine father," she replied happily.

"Thank the gods!" her father exclaimed. Suddenly, though, anger came to his eyes, and he demanded, "Who dared to take you! I swear I will find him and make him pay! I thought for sure we had him last night, but the guards came back empty handed! He must have come after you once you escaped! Who was he Aleena!"

Aleena listened in shock and relief, though her expression showed only the former. He had escaped! The guards had failed! Thank goodness! Wait, her father had asked a question; one she couldn't possibly say she didn't know the answer to! She looked at her father nervously. Come on, she had heard _Sleet_ talk his way out of enough situations. She had even joined him once or twice. She should have learned _something_! After a moment she glanced ashamedly away, saying, "I…I can't tell you."

She bit her tongue. Wrong choice of words. She knew the ideas whirling in her father's head. She could practically hear them. She had to come up with a way to ease his fear, if only a little. Sure enough, after a moment, her father said, "What? Why can't you tell me Aleena?" Voice rising in panic, he seized her arms and whirled her to face him, demanding, "What has he done to you!"

"Father, it's not what you think! H-he was good at his job. He blindfolded me and never let me see his face in full light! I _can't_ tell you! He threatened my friends too!" Aleena quickly wove.

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal Argus, captain of Queen Aleena's personal guard, declaring, "Sire, we've taken in another suspect!" He gasped on seeing Aleena, though, and exclaimed, "Queen Aleena, you're alive! Thank goodness!"

Aleena had paled. Another! She looked at the two men, asking, without acknowledging she'd been gone, "What do you mean another?" Argus and her father exchanged glances. Aleena crossed her arms, saying, "I order you to speak!" Her father shook his head at Argus, warningly. On seeing this, Aleena's eyes hardened. She looked at her father, declaring firmly yet respectfully, "Father, you may be the adviser, but _I_ am _Queen_ by your own declaration. Speak! Who is the man you've apprehended, and what do you mean by another? How many suspects have you looked into?"

"Just short of twenty-three majesty, but all have been released, after a time," Argus reluctantly relayed. "Follow me," he added, beckoning to her and her adviser father. "I'll bring you to the prisoner.

Aleena felt dread rising up. Why? Soon enough they burst into the throne room, Aleena hoping it wouldn't be who she suspected. She looked up and almost laughed in relief. It was _definitely_ not _him_! This man was far too fat and strange looking. "What is your name!" her father demanded.

"Ferrell, your worship," the man replied fearfully.

Turning to Argus, the ex-king ordered, "Take him away for questioning!"

Aleena saw the terror on the man's face and couldn't stay quiet. "He isn't the one who captured me!" she declared.

Her father turned, asking, "What? My dear Aleena, I thought you said you never saw him."

Quickly she elaborated, "I-I never saw his face, but I saw his outline."

"You know the species?" her father asked.

Chaos she hated herself for lying to him like this. No mere man, let alone a criminal, was worth it; yet she couldn't help herself. She couldn't let him be discovered. "N-not for certain," she answered, not wanting to give any clues to the guard and her father.

"Spit it out child," her father said. "What do you suspect?"

Aleena looked into her father's eyes. There was no way out, but she would be broad and vague. "I'm not certain, but it was the outline of a canine. I don't know if it was a dog, a dingo, a hyena, or a coyote, or any of them. I'm sorry I can't be more specific, but that man is innocent."

After a moment the ex-king sighed deeply then ordered, "Release him."

They released the man, and he fell to his knees in front of Aleena, saying, "Oh thank you your ladyship! Thank you! If there's anything I can ever do to repay you…"

"Just go, and enjoy your freedom," Aleena said with a smile.

"Thank you," he said once more. Argus shook his head. The man left at a run.

Argus looked to the Queen, saying, "What you did was very admirable Queen Aleena."

She smiled. Her father looked to Argus, in interest. Instead of pressing, though, he stated, "You may leave us now. I wish to talk to my daughter in private."

"Yes sir," Argus agreed. With that he left.

Soon father and daughter were left alone. Aleena instantly sensed where this was going. She dreaded it, _especially_ so soon after her return. Nervously he looked to her father. "Aleena, walk with me my dear," he said. Aleena smiled, taking her sick father's arm, and went with him. He led her to the garden. For a time they walked in silence, but soon her father broke it, saying, "Aleena, my dear, I'm getting old. Your mother and I waited too long to have you." As a second thought he said, half to himself, "I should write King Acorn and inform him you are safe. He is very worried, so is the general."

"I know father," she reluctantly said. After a pause she asked bitterly, "Might I know where this is going?"

Her father caught the bitter tone and sighed. "You know perfectly well where it's going. Don't think, dear, that this is more important to me than your return, but daughter, I fear if I don't do this now I may never be able to." He began to cough violently.

Instantly worried, Aleena looked at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

He caught his breath then replied, "Aleena, I'm not long for this world. Soon I'll be joining your mother in our family's tomb, and you and your brother's will be alone. I can't have that."

"Father…" she began.

He cut her off, saying, "Tut, tut, child. Sweetheart, you are the only heir. There are no close relatives left besides you except your brothers who have both forsaken the throne. If you die childless… Daughter, the royal line must continue. To continue there must be children. For there to be children you need a husband."

"I _want_ to have _freedom_," Aleena replied.

"Your mother continued to be free despite her marriage to me," her father reasoned.

"Only because _you_ kept up to her," Aleena countered.

"Honey, you are a gorgeous woman. You need only to walk around any city or town and men become infatuated with you. You have suitors falling head over heels for you wherever you turn," her father said.

"None have kept up to me though," she replied.

"How do you know that? You don't try to get to know them," her father firmly said.

"I haven't yet seen the spark of adventure, the twinkle in their eyes, which _betrays_ it. That connection isn't there!" Aleena continued, changing the line of reasoning.

"You can't see what you don't look for," her father said. She bit her bottom lip in frustration. She didn't know how to describe what she meant. Her father was right, though, normally you _didn't_ see what you didn't look for; but then again, _his_ eyes had held it and she never looked for it. It blazed like a thousand suns. She felt herself blush on realizing what she had just thought. Her father was speaking, saying, "What of the rich warrior?"

She paused. _He_ wasn't the warrior she wanted. Her father looked hopefully at her. The hope began to fade, though, when she replied, "He has had many adventures, true. His eyes shone when he spoke of them, but you could see that if he settled down, adventure would be the _last_ thing on his mind."

"He would do whatever you asked," her father said.

"But he wouldn't be happy!" Aleena replied.

"He searched for you, you know. He had fallen hard. He'll probably hear, very soon, that you were safely returned. He'll come. If he asks for your hand I will give it to him," the elderly hedgehog stated.

"What! Father, you can't!" Aleena exclaimed. "I won't marry someone I don't love with all my heart!"

"As long as _I_ am your father I can do what I must to protect the royal line!" the man replied.

"That warrior deserves a better wife than me!" she protested.

"He wants _you_ though!" her father yelled. Aleena fell silent and looked out over the lake in the garden, tears in her eyes. Her father gained control then sighed, saying gently, "I'm sorry dearest, but you know I only want the best for you." She said nothing. He shook his head and breathed deeply in, letting it out. He pulled his daughter to him, holding her, asking, "Can you honestly tell me that you will take a husband anytime soon?" She sniffed. He continued softly, lovingly, "My dear, I have bent so many rules for you. I gave you a choice beyond kings and princes. I gave you lords and nobles. When you found none I gave you knights and warriors. When there was still nothing I gave you the working class, then the peasants. You can choose _any_ man you want in this town, but you haven't. I ask again, can you honestly tell me that you will choose a lover to your impossible standards in this lifetime?"

She wanted to say yes, to tell him of the one who had captured her, _all_ of her, but she knew she couldn't. The image that insisted on popping up was merely a fascination, not anything more. He couldn't be. Not even if he returned her… no, she felt nothing for him passed friendship, if that. Instead, she tearfully admitted, "No."

"Precisely," her father said. "Now I must attend to advisers work. Please, Aleena, think about it." She smiled at her father as he kissed her head then headed off. Her smile fell as soon as he was gone, and she fell to her knees next to the lake. Silent tears came from her eyes, but she wouldn't break down. She was stronger than that. Softly the wind blew the young Queen's hair as she looked out over the garden. For her people. All was for her people.


	12. Runaway

The Sleet Aleena Chronicles: The Bounty Hunter And The Queen

(A/N: Second up today.)

_Runaway_

Aleena and her father stood upon her balcony, overlooking the city, Aleena dressed in her royal robes, a light teal cape billowing in the wind. A month had passed by slowly for her. The warrior was returning. Her people were gathered just outside the palace walls cheering, waiting for her first public address since the kidnapping. In the distance, two armies could be seen, one was belonging to King Acorn, the other belonging to her conquest, the general. The people cleared a path for the armies as they neared the gates. Soon enough they came to a halt.

The ex-king raised his hand for silence. The crowds fell quiet. The ex-king turned adviser then stated, "Behold, citizens of Mobotropolis, people of Mobodoon, the Queen has returned!"

Loud cheering resounded throughout the land. Aleena smiled graciously. She felt her love for her people coming back, and for the moment it helped her to forget _him_. In the crowds, though, two figures stood near the back and looked up at the queen, both covered in cloaks. The only two not cheering. "Sleet, this is a bad idea," the dingo said.

"Quiet Dingo; you know I can't resist a threat," Sleet replied.

"But what if…" Dingo began.

"They don't know it was us," Sleet replied.

"No mate, what if Aleena told?" Dingo asked fearfully.

For a moment Sleet was silent. Finally, though, he answered, "If she had told, we wouldn't be here now."

"You trust her? She likes to play games," Dingo stated. "That's what _you_ say."

Sleet answered, after another pause, "Yes."

The ex-king stepped forth once more, waving for silence, then declaring, "Citizens, I assure you that until the ones who kidnapped my daughter are found and dealt with accordingly, we will not stop our search. Whoever you are, if you are out there, we _will_ find you! Mark our words!"

"Consider them marked," Sleet murmured to Dingo with a challenging smirk.

"Sleet, I'm worried," Dingo stated.

Sleet face palmed then sighed. "Idiot," he growled.

"Sorry mate, I can't help it," Dingo apologized. He looked at the balcony then added, "Hey Sleet, Aleena's about to speak."

"Huh!" Sleet exclaimed in alarm, as he looked up. This was the moment of truth. Would she give them away or not?

She began, "My beloved people, how I missed you. Every day I wished I was back here. When I was told of the outbreak I wanted nothing more than to break free and return. It pained me to hear that so many had suffered and died, and to the families and friends of the deceased, I am truly sorry. I know it may never repair the loss, but there will be compensation given to each of you who lost someone dear. Citizens of Mobius, I swear that never again will I abandon you completely. I remain your ever caring Queen. Now rejoice, all of you! Let the armies enter the gates. I shall receive them in the throne room!"

Uproarious cheers broke out once more. The gates were opened as the armies moved in. The crowd slowly began to disperse. "You going in mate?" Dingo asked.

For a time Sleet was silent, weighing the choice. Finally, though, he answered, as he put up his cloak, "Not this time Dingo. Come on, let's get out of here." The duo left with the crowd.

Aleena sat on her throne, most of her family on all sides. Her eldest brother was embracing her in relief. "Aleena, my dear baby sister, thank Chaos you're all right."

"I'm glad to be back, Chuck. I have so much to tell you," she replied.

"Sir Charles, may I have a moment with her?" a young hedgehog man asked suddenly. Aleena looked sharply up at him in disbelief.

Chuck looked at the man and answered, surprised, "Oh, of course little brother."

"Thank you," the man replied.

Aleena rose. There was silence between the two. Finally she acknowledged, "Jules."

"Sister," he replied. Aleena bit her lower lip, tears coming to her eyes. All at once she fell into her other brother crying.

"You weren't here, Chuck was, but you weren't!" she sobbed.

"I couldn't make it Aleena. Believe me, I tried! I've cursed my luck every day for missing her funeral! Don't think I didn't care! She was my _mother_," Jules pled, tears in his own eyes. "Gods, Aleena, I came here as quickly as I could with Bernadette as soon as I heard you were missing! To get from Knothole Village to here seemed to take eternity! I searched everywhere for you. I was so scared that… that I'd _lost_ you. Sister, you're so dear to me. If anything ever happens to you or Chuck…"

"I know," she replied sadly.

"Tell me Jules, Chuck, have either of you changed your mind about rulership? You two and Aleena are, after all, the only three," their father stated, quickly changing the subject. Charles looked sadly down.

"I'm afraid not father. I can't," Jules replied as he and Aleena broke off their embrace.

"No can do dad," Chuck stated.

Aleena looked passed him to a hedgehog woman, saying, "Bernie, how are you?"

"I'm fine Aleena. It's _you_ I'm worried about," Bernie replied.

"Nothing happened. Not like everyone assumes," Aleena firmly stated, reading her families expressions. "Now take your places. King and Queen Acorn and the warrior are coming in, then we go to eat." They nodded then sat each one where they were supposed to.

The doors were opened, and Aleena saw King Max Acorn enter with Alicia and Elias. On seeing her, his eyes widened in relief. "Aleena!" he exclaimed, as he threw aside all dignity and raced towards her.

"Max!" she cried, standing. The two friends embraced.

"You're all right!" he said in joy.

"I always am," she replied with a laugh.

"Thank the gods," Max replied, as he regained his composure and pulled away.

"Aleena!" Alicia exclaimed, rushing to her friend.

"Alicia!" Aleena cried, embracing her.

It was then that the warrior entered. On seeing her, his eyes widened in worry and relief. "Your majesty," he said in a stressed tone. She blushed, or would have if possible, on hearing and seeing just how deeply her disappearance affected him.

"It is Aleena, please," she replied as she moved towards him.

He felt instantly pale. "Aleena," he replied, testing the name.

"Welcome back," she said. "Thank you for all you did to try and find me."

"I would do _anything_," he replied as he took her outstretched hand and kissed it. She smiled. He rose up again, smiling once more.

Her father's words came back to her, all his talk about needing the royal line to continue. Her smile fell. Would the canine ever be seen again? If he were, what were the chances that… No, there was nothing. He had become a friend, if that, somewhere along the lines, but no more. Instead she grinned at the general and, throwing propriety to the side, hugged him. She could sense her father's joy, her brother Chuck's amusement, Max, Alicia, and Bernie's expressions betraying how cute they thought it, her brother Jules' appraising glare at the warrior and her, trying to decide whether he liked the pairing or not. He had settled for possible, but to be watched. However, above them all, she could sense the man whose arms she was in.

He held her with longing, passion, building love, yet there was something in him that conveyed, to her at least, that he suspected all too well that something wasn't right with her. Something about her was forced, yet she seemed willing to accept him. She hated knowing that he knew something was off. She feared thinking that he might suspect. She felt terrible. She pulled back and looked up at him, examining him. He was mad about her. Could she someday feel the same? She decided that yes, she could fall in love with this man if she tried, but something about it scared her. She couldn't explain it. The missing connection, maybe, or her longing to only give all of herself to a man she loved undoubtedly. Maybe the knowledge that he wasn't _him_? No, that was ridiculous. It was a crush, if anything, but she highly doubted it. She hated the cursed creature.

"Let's go eat," she finally said to them all, as she pulled away and walked towards the dining hall, head held high. The others followed her dutifully.

People mingled with each other, soldiers with aristocracy or palace servants. There was the steady hum of conversation, progressively becoming louder. Titus had been there, she recalled, and as relieved as Argus and the warrior that she was back. The noise, though, was slowly getting to her. She felt a headache threatening to come, yet she suspected it was more than just the noise contributing to it.

There had been dancing. She had gone from partner to partner, hoping with every change to feel the strong, confident, grasp of the wolf, but each time being disappointed. Faces were blurring together. Finally she couldn't do it anymore. She retired to her throne, holding a hand to her head. Charles and Jules had looked curiously at her, probably sensing something was wrong, yet not wanting to ask, feeling that she had no intention of talking. She spotted the general. By his curious look, she guessed he was sensing it too. That only served to make her feel worse. Chaos, she just wanted to go to bed and wait. Wait for what? Stupid question. She knew all too well, and hated herself for it.

The general was coming towards her. She took a deep breath and sat up straight. She smiled at him as he came. "Aleena, how are you feeling? You don't look too good," he questioned.

She replied, "I'm fine, really."

"How have you enjoyed the dancing?" he asked.

She heard, in his tone, that he knew she wasn't heaving as much fun as she should. She sighed, answering, "It's fine."

"Just not enough of a challenge?" he prodded. She looked at him in surprise. He chuckled. "I'll never claim to be a good dancer. At least, not good enough to keep up to you like that soldier you danced with the first night we were here." She froze. He didn't suspect, did he? He _couldn't_. They'd hated each other then, didn't they? Still, she decided to see.

"What _about_ that soldier?" she asked icily, as if the mere thought angered her.

"Sleet? Well, nothing. Just that he seemed to be the only one who could keep up to you. If your argument hadn't gotten in the way and ruined your night, you would have enjoyed the dance," he said.

"I doubt it," she replied. He knew about Sleet? She wasn't sure if it was a good sign or not.

"Yeah, he was always trouble. He didn't take kindly to taking orders. _He_ wanted to be the one to _give_ them. I wanted at least _some_ of our enemies to return home to their families. He was a deserter too. He thought I never knew… Oh well," the warrior mused aloud.

Hmm, the warrior general was clever. She supposed he had a point too. Sleet could become savage in a battle. She'd seen _that_. "Yes," she simply replied. She didn't know what he thought, but she would say nothing more.

The warrior smiled softly and held out his hand. "It's getting loud in here. Would you like to go out to the balcony with me?"

She looked over him. He was a good man, excellent even. She supposed she could give him a chance. She smiled and took his hand, replying, "I would love to."

So here they were; on the balcony looking out over Mobotropolis; the bustle of the banquet muffled by the closed glass doors. "The moon is beautiful," the general said.

Aleena looked up for the first time, rather than down at the city. It was full, just like the night _he_ had come. Just like the night she had seen him for the first time. Stop it Aleena, he's gone. She replied, "Yes, it is. It's gorgeous."

After a moment the general began to weigh his words, then slowly, cautiously, say, "Aleena, have you ever thought about what it would be like to settle down? You know, marry, have kids?"

She froze. Why was he asking? Would he propose? Chaos she hoped not. Not yet, she wasn't prepared! She replied in a simple tone, implying cluelessness, "Yes, who _hasn't_?"

"I suppose," he said.

She was about to ask a stupid question, she knew she was. This would blow any of the informality she had turned him off with. "Why?" she asked. She kicked herself for it just in case.

He looked at her. After a moment he replied, "You know." With that he turned, saying, "Goodnight Aleena. I have to turn in soon. I must speak to your father first, though."

"Goodnight," she replied quietly, fear in her heart. He opened the door. Sounds drifted out for a moment, and then it was quiet again.

She felt tears in her eyes. Gods she didn't want to hurt him. He was _mad_ about her, yet he knew her feelings. She couldn't do this to him. If he asked her father… No. She could grow to love him. Her mother had grown to love her father to the point that she had wondered how she could ever have tried to refuse him. Besides, look at Alicia and Max. Yes, she could do this. She was strong enough to. Why was she crying then? She wiped her tears away then re-entered. She saw him talking to her family. Her father was beaming, her much older brother Charles looked as if he approved, yet wanted to speak to her about her feelings. Her brother Jules, younger than Chuck but older than her, looked on with a frown, but listened and nodded. Bernadette shot her a worried glance. On seeing no hint of sadness, though, she smiled reassuringly. Aleena grinned back. She returned, though, to her throne silently. She had the feeling he wasn't going to turn in soon now.

Slowly the crowds left, King and Queen Acorn taking off with their entourage army, the soldiers retiring. Only her family and the warrior remained. She stood. "Excuse me, but I feel tired. I must retire to bed," she stated.

"Of course dear. Tomorrow, darling, I have some very exciting news for you though," her father said, eyes sparkling. The general grinned. Jules rolled his eyes. Aleena grinned back then left without a word.

She lay on her bed looking up at the roof. So this was it then. She was going to get married. It wasn't bad. The warrior was one of the best men she had ever met. So many women would do _anything_ for someone like him. Why, then, had he settled for _her_? He deserved better for himself. She would never be able to make him happy, and he would learn that the hard way. Her eyes hardened. No! She wouldn't let him do this.

She rose from her bed, suddenly resolved in some unspoken notion. She went to her desk and took some paper and a pen. Quickly she wrote: Dear father, Chuck, Jules, Bernadette, please don't worry about me. I haven't been taken. I've gone to stay with a friend in the city to digest everything that has happened. Yes, father, I know you've promised me to the General. I know you just want me to be happy and safe, and that you want the royal line to continue, but I just need time to take everything in. Things have happened so fast. I'll be back eventually, though I don't know when. So please, don't panic. I will never abandon my people again. Forgive me. Love, Aleena.

She read over the note then nodded, satisfied. She put it on her bed then grabbed her cloak. She covered herself with it, or as much of the white gown and her head as she could. Silently she went onto her balcony, climbed over, then slinked across the palace grounds and over the walls into the city.


	13. Games And Reality

The Sleet Aleena Chronicles: The Bounty Hunter And The Queen

(A/N: Throughout Sonic Underground Sleet seemed to know exactly where the triplets were. Sometimes Eggman told him, other times he just seemed to know. How? You'll see my solution. Where did he get that hover scooter he rides, namely in the chaos trilogy of Underground? Enjoy. The echidnas are mentioned, before they all disappeared, that is. After all, Knuckles had to come from somewhere.)

_Games And Reality_

Sleet sat on the roof looking up at the moon. In the distance he saw the outline of the palace and grimaced. Royalty, hah! Once more he forced down the image that insisted on presenting itself. Thunder clapped menacingly, clouds moving quickly in; quicker than he'd seen in a long time. It began to rain. He sensed that it was to become a deluge soon enough. It was time to head down. He went inside with a sulking expression. No sooner was he in, when the floodgates broke, and water poured mercilessly from the gray clouds.

He entered the living room. Dingo was snoring in a chair. Sleet slapped his own face and shook his head. Angrily he went up to the chair and kicked the lever making it fly up. Startled, Dingo awoke, tipping the chair backwards in his confusion. "Who, what, when, where, why, how!" he demanded, scrambling up. He saw his partner and exclaimed, "Sleet!"

"Get up you imbecile!" Sleet ordered. Dingo groaned, but began to rise, not bothering to argue. Sleet was in a mood. Thunder boomed, shaking the house and sounding through it. Suddenly the door was knocked on. "Now what?" Sleet complained. He checked his gun, in case it was the guards, then headed towards it.

"Who would be out in this anyway?" Dingo questioned.

"Someone about as clever as _you_," Sleet insulted.

"It's been a month mate, let it go," Dingo grumbled, referring to _her_. Sleet had been worse than ever since she had left. Sleet harrumphed, ignoring the remark, then opened the door.

All at once a figure stumbled inside, collapsing into his arms, holding tightly. "What!" Sleet exclaimed in shock. He pushed the figure away and flung off the hood, only to reveal _her_! "Aleena!" he exclaimed, more in worry than disbelief; that one emotion blocking out all others. Just then thunder clapped, causing both to cringe. "Get in here!" he ordered, dragging her inside then slamming the door against a sudden gust of wind that had just blown a torrent of water into his hideout. He whirled right after, demanding, "What are you thinking! It's a hurricane out there!"

"I'm sorry," she apologized, as she wrung out her cloak onto the ground. Not that it mattered, since the hideout was soaked anyway from the wind blowing in the rain. "I know this is a bad time for you. I didn't think you'd answer, but I had to get away for a little bit."

"And you thought that running through a torrential downpour to the home of your captors was a brilliant idea?" Sleet asked incredulously.

"Well I certainly never expected a downpour Sleet," she retorted sharply. "I had nowhere else to go. Vector and Vanilla don't have room. I'm sorry."

"Why are ya here Sheila?" Dingo asked with a relieved expression.

She paused a moment, just looking at them blankly. Sleet shifted uncomfortably. Finally he moved behind her and took her cloak. "About time," she said.

"Don't start," he warned.

"I usually don't," she replied with a smile at the battle. She'd missed these. He smirked and chuckled as he hung up the cloak.

"You're getting better," he remarked.

"If only I could say the same," she replied with a teasing glint. He felt his smile widen to a grin. All of a sudden he realized just how much he'd missed their little game. 'You mean her?' his mind said. His grin fell at the thought. She was looking at him steadily, her own smile gone. He sensed something was bothering her.

All at once she found herself hugging him, him returning the gesture, though surprised. "I… I missed you," Aleena suddenly admitted.

"I know," Sleet replied in a bored tone. "And I… I admit it was getting boring without you around to torment," he reluctantly added.

"Group hug!" Dingo exclaimed, suddenly crushing them both.

"Dingo, you muffin brain! Put me down you moron!" Sleet yelled.

"Sorry mate," Dingo replied, putting them down.

"I missed you too Dingo," Aleena stated, hugging the dingo.

"Me too Aleena," Dingo admitted as he held her back.

Once Sleet adjusted his wardrobe and calmed down, he asked, focusing once more on the issue at hand, "Now, your excellency, normally a queen isn't so tense. What's wrong Aleena?"

She hesitated a moment. Finally, though, she replied timidly, "Sleet… what would you and Dingo say if I told you that my father has, well, p-promised me to the warrior?"

"What!" both Sleet and Dingo exclaimed.

"Father wants me to marry the general," Aleena softly said, looking out a window and avoiding eye contact.

Sleet's mouth was open in shock. Dingo was processing what he'd just heard. Finally he said, "Hey Sleet, ain't that the one you hate?"

Sleet shook his head desperately, clearing away the fog his mind had temporarily been buried in. Dingo was shocked, though, when Sleet simply said to Aleena, in a rare uncertain tone, "Do… do _you_ want to marry him?"

Aleena said nothing a moment. Sleet looked awkwardly at a picture. Aleena finally replied, "I could grow to love him, couldn't I?"

"That wasn't the question," Sleet retorted sharply. He bit his tongue as she looked curiously at him.

Soon enough, she answered, "No. No, I don't want to marry him. He deserves someone better than me for him."

For some inexplicable reason, Sleet felt his heart leap. She didn't want to! She didn't love him! Wait a Mobius minute, why did _he_ care? "So you ran away," he more stated then asked.

"I didn't run," she replied quickly. "Not technically," she added quietly, almost too quiet for them to hear.

"Of course," Sleet said doubtfully. For some reason, anger was beginning to build in him, and he was more than willing to give way to it.

"Why don't you just tell your dad you don't love him?" Dingo asked.

"Because he knows," she replied.

"Then why is he makin' ya?" Dingo asked.

"Because the royal line must go on. The only other heirs have given up their chance," she replied.

"So you're to forsake your happiness in order to bear children for him?" Sleet asked coldly.

"I have no problem with having children! I would actually _like_ some one day!" she retorted. "Besides, it's not _my_ happiness I'm worried about! It's _his_!"

"Of course not. _Your_ happiness is second to everyone else's because you're a kind and caring queen," Sleet sarcastically said.

"You're pushing your luck canine," she hissed.

"You love him then," Sleet suddenly, angrily, stated.

Startled at first, she blinked, then retorted, "No! That's why I can't marry him! I would never give him the life he longs for!"

"It sounds to _me_ like you love him, since you care so much," Sleet retorted.

"There is a difference between pity, compassion, and love!" Aleena shot.

"Oh really? Explain it!" Sleet challenged.

"Why bother! _You've_ never felt _any_ of the three!" she snapped. With that, she turned on her heel and stomped towards his room, leaving him seething.

"Uh, ain't you gonna tell her that's your bed mate?" Dingo questioned.

"Why bother! She'd argue _that_ too! Either that or turn her eyes on me and beg," Sleet replied, storming to the couch. "Get to bed Dingo!"

"Well what about…" Dingo began.

"_Forget_ the queen!" Sleet ordered.

"Ain't we gonna throw her out or bring her back to the palace?" Dingo asked.

"It's not worth my breath!" Sleet barked. "Bed, now!" Dingo hurried to obey, sensing that he'd pushed it too far already. Sleet was left to think.

Sleet woke up on hearing sounds in the kitchen. His ear twitched. He groaned then sat up. He listened, but there was nothing. He sighed, lying back down. Strange how even a dream where they fought could still have this effect on him. Longing to hold her again, for some weird reason, that is. Curious; it had _felt_ real. All of a sudden he heard humming. He bolted up. That was a woman's voice! He rose and silently went to the door frame. He looked inside and his heart skipped a beat, or two. She was there! She was real! It _hadn't_ been a dream after all! Wait, that meant they really _had_ fought. He weighed his options then decided that, whether she was still mad or not, he'd go to her. What did _he_ care?

She was cooking breakfast. He missed her food, he had to admit. He wondered at the tune she hummed, but decided to just listen to it and 'enjoy.' He quietly took in her every movement, every action. He felt his eyes softening. He cringed on remembering why she was here in the first place. Finally, as she was attending to something in a frying pan, he went up beside her and began to pour the drinks. She paused a moment, not looking up, then went back to her task.

After a moment's silence, Sleet asked, "How long do you need… plan, to stay?"

She paused again, thinking. After a bit, she replied, "I thought you would have thrown me out by now."

"After all the times we've argued before, you think I'd throw you out after _that_ little outburst?" he asked.

"I was your meal ticket then," she said.

"You still might be," Sleet threatened.

She finally smirked. It fell quickly, though, and she turned off the burner then turned to him, saying, "I've come to you now as a friend, if you can call it that, looking for some help and advice."

"To hide from your father and fiancé?" he asked coldly.

She looked at him, surprised at the way he said it. She smirked, amused, then replied, "Jealous?"

"Don't sicken me," he said with a grimace.

Her smile fell as she admitted, "Yes, but please, don't call him my fiancé. He hasn't given me a ring or asked yet."

"If you were promised to him, it doesn't matter," Sleet said.

"Then just humor me Sleet," she retorted in exasperation.

He was silent a moment, then answered, as he took the plates to the table, "What will you say to the general when he asks?"

She paused. "I don't know," she soon admitted, still looking out the kitchen window as he prepared the settings.

"What do you _want_ to say?" he pressed.

She sighed deeply, then replied, "I want to say no; to tell him he deserves better for him; that I can't settle down in the way he wants. But he's crazy about me. He'll tell me no one is better. He'll tell me he'll settle down any way I want him to, and I won't have the heart to refuse. I can't break his heart. I don't want to. I… I don't love him; not in so passionate a way, at least, but I don't want to have to admit it to him."

He tried to ignore the fact that she'd technically said she didn't love the man as _much_, then said, "You can't spare everyone from pain. If you think you can, you're in for a rude awakening." She smirked. He'd used similar words on the night that he lay dying from the outbreak.

"I know. You've said that before," she replied. She finally turned and went to the table.

"Do you believe me?" he asked, as they were sitting.

"Yes," she replied quietly. She buried her face in her hands and moaned, "Gods, how do I get out of this?"

Sleet thought a moment, looking ponderously over her, trying to find a way to answer. "You know, he couldn't have you if another married you," Sleet finally remarked.

She laughed sadly. "I would have to fall in love with and marry someone in mere days. I can't be away from the palace long."

"We could always go on a matchmaking spree," Sleet teased.

She giggled. "You mean travel throughout Mobius and beyond, searching for a man, you asking questions and interviewing potentials?" she joked.

"Why ruin a trip like _that_ with matchmaking? Say the word, my dear, sweet, baby, and I'll drop everything and take you to every area you've ever mentioned to me. Name the place: The Mobian Sea, the Emerald Sea, Mobopicchu, Port Mobius, the Mobian Desert, Speedster Island, Knothole Village, the Green Hill Zone, Annes, Soleanna, even the fabled Emerald Peninsula. I don't care if it takes years to find it, I will take you there," Sleet declared.

"Oh my darling Sleet, say the word and I'll travel the universe by your side," she replied in an over dramatic tone, playing along.

"Come with me," he suddenly stated in a solemn, serious tone, offering his hand.

She caught her breath, eyes wide. That was unexpected. His expression held no hint of joking, nor did his tone. She was shocked. "You… You're serious," she said finally. He cocked his head expectantly. Why did she feel suddenly hot? Why was her heart suddenly racing? Why was it hard for her to breathe? Why were his eyes silently pleading with her? Why did he dread hearing her refusal? Why was his heart pounding in anticipation for her to just place her palm in his? Finally she reached for his hand.

The moment they made contact, everything seemed to freeze. It was as if some otherworldly force had taken hold of them and held them bound to each other, as if they couldn't even let go if they tried. Finally she replied, in shock, not sure herself why she was answering, "I-I will…"

All at once they were racing towards the door, forgetting breakfast. Dingo came out just then, rubbing his eyes. On seeing them he became confused. Why were they holding hands and running as if the world would end at any second? "Uh, what's going on?" he asked.

"Breakfast is on the table Dingo!" Aleena called.

"You're in charge until we get back!" Sleet added.

"But…" Dingo began. Too late. They were out the door.

The duo raced through the streets of Mobotropolis, towards its outskirts as fast as they could. No one was even able to process who it was. Aleena felt like she was in a dream. He pulled her along like nothing else mattered. "Sleet, we can't possibly run all around Mobius," she said.

"No we can't," he agreed calmly. All at once he stopped.

She looked to what he was staring at. "I can't believe it!" she excitedly said. "A hover scooter! You're not serious!"

He chuckled then ran to it. He had it unlocked and next to her in seconds. "Hop on," he said.

"Steal!" she exclaimed in horror. He rolled his eyes. She harrumphed then took a jewel from a pocket and laid it where the hover scooter had been. She smiled, satisfied, then leapt on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"N'er do wrong goody two shoes," he grumbled, unimpressed.

"Drive," she simply ordered, ignoring the remark. He smirked then tore off quicker than safe. She laughed in excitement.

"What, no scream?" he questioned.

"She grinned. "I feel like Angel Island," she stated mysteriously.

"Where?" he asked, confused.

"A floating Island, home to the echidnas," she explained as if it were obvious. "It might be hard to find, though," she warned.

"Even if it takes years my queen," he replied sincerely, with a smirk.

She grinned. She allowed her hand to move beneath his arms and up to his shoulders as he flew them into the sky, searching for the floating Island. She rested her head against his back. He looked back at her with a strange soft expression. She then continued, "After that, take me to Port Mobius where we can take a cruise across the Mobian and Emerald Seas. We'll stop at Speedster Island; maybe pass the Emerald peninsula without knowing. Maybe we'll even be the first to see it. We'll get off in Knothole Village and it will be the point we begin our journey to first Annes, then the Greenhill Zone, then Soleanna, the Mobian desert, Mobopicchu, anywhere else we want to go. Everywhere else we want to go."

"As you wish," he agreed. "Tell me a bit about this Angel Island though." With that, Aleena narrated the history of its people. She told of the Chaos Emeralds and all their power. She told of the most important of all, the Master Emerald which, if taken, would plunge the land into the sea. She told of how it was destined to be guarded and protected for all eternity. He listened in fascination and greed, which she nagged and teased him for. He took it good naturedly enough. He wouldn't deny he loved riches, and giant jewels and emeralds appealed to him. He flew in low to the ocean, playing a game, sending spray flying behind them. She laughed in glee, holding tightly to him.

It had taken a mere day for them to find the island. It had practically just appeared in front of them; or above them rather. As they neared it, Aleena closed her eyes and focused. Sleet wondered what she was doing. Suddenly, though, the figure of an old Echidna materialized! "Queen Aleena, so you've come to visit."

"Hello Athair," she said kindly, smiling at the old man. "Am I welcome?"

"Always, my queen," Athair replied. With that the image faded.

"Did you just…" Sleet began in shock.

"I have certain abilities. I can project my image places," she replied casually. He was shocked. "Watch the skies," she warned. He looked ahead, focusing on landing.

They stayed overnight. The echidnas had shown the pair around, shooting curious looks at the wolf, once in a while. Aleena seemed at ease, though, so they supposed they could relax around him. His eyes reflected greed, however. That made them wary. He knew it and accepted it. Aleena just rolled her eyes at him or nudged him if he began to focus too much on something he shouldn't be lusting after. He was annoyed, but he supposed he should be grateful. From what she'd told him, the echidnas didn't fool around when it came to their precious island. Morning came and the two left, Aleena kindly, Sleet annoyed. He was beginning to hate echidnas. They were _too_ protective and annoying. He wouldn't mind if they all suddenly disappeared. He smirked at the thought. She sighed at him in exasperation then followed. He was all too eager to leave.

Port Mobius bustled with activity. The two flew with the scooter through the streets. The people cheered or bowed on seeing Aleena. Sleet was getting edgy. Everyone knew her! What if word got out that she had run away or been kidnapped. As if sensing it, Aleena said, "Don't worry. They probably think you're a bodyguard."

"If they don't?" he challenged.

She mysteriously smirked. She moved near to him and whispered into his ear, lips brushing it, "I'm here, don't worry. My word is more than anyone else's. I'll protect you. As long as I live and breathe, I won't let anything happen to you." She was playing the affection game they once had had, he knew it. Automatic win. He shivered and froze up, shocked. She gasped in fear and reached quickly passed him, turning the scooter suddenly before it crashed. Hmm, maybe playing the game when he was driving was a bad idea.

The pair reached the docks by the Mobian Sea. Aleena leapt from the scooter and rushed towards one of the captains that looked like a sponge. Sleet wondered at that. A sponge, on land? That was just unnatural. "Captain Squeege!" she cried. Sleet parked then followed her.

The captain woke up and looked at her in disbelief. "Why if it isn't Little Aleena! I hears you're Queen now darling," he replied, seizing her in a bear hug. "Last I saws ye, you were just a teenager," he continued.

"I've missed you, you old sea dog," she replied.

He suddenly took note of the man behind her. "Why Aleena, when did ye get yerself a husband?" he asked, surprised. Both hedgehog and wolf froze at this.

After a shocked moment, Aleena quickly said, "No! He's not my husband!"

"I'm, uh, her body guard," Sleet quickly added. Aleena grinned nervously along with him.

"Well glad to clear that up. Now what can I do ye for?" Squeege asked, though he raised an eyebrow.

"I want to take a cruise around the Mobian and Emerald Seas," she declared.

"Passed Speedster Island, around the area where the Emerald peninsula is supposed to be, then on to Knothole Village," Sleet said with an extremely rare fond smile on his face.

"Well welcome aboard mates," the captain said, waving his hand towards a ship.

Aleena read the name and grinned, saying, "Squeege, you didn't!"

"What's wrong with the name? The Queen Aleena is the best ship around these parts," Squeege boasted.

"Named after _me_?" Aleena asked.

"Course my dear," the man replied, leading them aboard.

"You can get sickening with your humility you know," Sleet insulted her.

She frowned at him, replying, "And _you_ can get agitating with your lust for money and committing crimes to get what you want." He let her have the round, shrugging it off. He wouldn't defend his nature from _her_.

Some time had passed. They had seen Speedster Island, as well as other places along the coast. They were going, now, passed the area where the Emerald Peninsula was rumored to appear. It was night time. The moon was full, the stars out, but fog floated all around them as they stood in the bow, looking out over the water, trying to catch a glimpse. The two had swapped stories of the rumors surrounding the place. He had told her that it was rumored to be filled with treasures of all sorts, mystical and otherwise. She had said the land was full of mythical monsters and creatures waiting to spring out. Now, though, they were silent, watching, waiting, her red cloak billowing behind her, his cape blowing in the breeze.

Suddenly the two rose up straight. "Look!" Aleena exclaimed.

"I'm looking," Sleet replied in shock.

"Could it be?" she asked in awe.

"It must be. Nothing charted is out here," Sleet replied.

Through the fog they saw a beautiful glow. The shore was the color of emeralds, and you could practically see them poking out through the fog bank like so many apparitions. "It's beautiful…" Aleena whispered in disbelief.

"We've found it," Sleet replied. He looked up at Squeege. He hadn't seen anything. Strange. It was as clear as day to _them_. They watched it quietly as they floated by, awestruck.

Aleena looked up at the wolf shyly. He was watching the land. To her amazement, greed wasn't in his eyes this time, only wonder and amazement. All at once Aleena felt hollowness in her heart. "Sleet?" she suddenly asked.

"Mm," he replied, still watching the peninsula as they moved steadily by.

"How long do you think it will take?" she asked. That snapped him out of it. He looked at her curiously. "You know, to see it all," she explained.

He saw the expression in her eyes. Hope, drowned out by a fact that she knew she wouldn't like. He hesitated. Finally, though, he answered, "Just the places I mentioned alone could take months. All of Mobius and beyond, years. To come this far has taken days."

"I thought as much," she ruefully said. The land glittered under the light and mist. After a moment of watching, she asked, "So, we don't have much more time, do we?"

He stayed silent. Finally he replied, "We have as long as we have."

"I wish we had all eternity," she stated, half to herself.

He started at this and looked at her. After a while he couldn't fight it anymore, and he found himself replying, "Just say the word, and we will." She straightened up slowly, digesting this statement.

She looked at him, in shock at his words. "Sleet…" she breathed, unable to say anything more. The two locked eyes beneath the stars and moon. Suddenly emotions flew through them that neither could comprehend. What was suddenly happening to him? He felt a change, but he didn't know what. Why was he suddenly suppressing a wayward urge to seize her and kiss her? It was just a game, after all. This was hardly the time for games. _Was_ it a game…? He couldn't look away from her, couldn't focus on anything else. He wanted to take away her fear and sadness. He _desperately_ wanted to, and didn't know why.

It was the passion of the moment, nothing more. Under any other circumstance it wouldn't have happened, couldn't have. All they knew was that one second they were apart, the next they were entwined in each others arms, his tail wrapped around her, his lips crushing hers passionately, every sentiment, every emotion, being conveyed to her wordlessly. She returned just as eagerly, everything she was feeling pouring out, tears coming to her eyes. What for, though? She didn't know. They just knew they didn't want to pull away.

When finally they broke off the kiss to breathe, they beheld each other in shock. After a moment she looked quickly down, saying breathlessly, "I-I should go to bed."

He suddenly snapped out of the daze only to realize he still held her. Quickly he let go, saying, "Oh, of course. Uh, goodnight my queen." He swiftly turned, leaving her on the bow, hurrying for his own cabin.

"Goodnight," she replied in a whisper. She touched her fingers to her lips in confusion, disbelief. As if she were a robot she went towards her room.

Sleet, meanwhile, shut his door behind him and breathed a sigh of relief at the departure of the passionate aura, which had only moments ago encased the unlikely couple in its smothering grasp. He rubbed his face tiredly. It would be interesting tomorrow.


	14. Unexpected Promises

The Sleet Aleena Chronicles: The Bounty Hunter And The Queen

(A/N: Second up today. Question, how did Sleet and Dingo know where to follow the Underground to find Mobodoon? Sonic only says that Robotnick sent them after them, not that Eggman himself knew. So how did the bounty hunters find them to follow them? In the final author's note I'll describe hints in more detail. Enjoy.)

_Unexpected Promises_

The ship pulled into port early the next morning. Aleena was awakened by a pounding at her door, and Squeege calling, "Aleena, we're at Knothole Village!" Aleena groaned, burying her face in her pillow. All at once, though, the memory of the other night came back, and she bolted up with a gasp, covering her mouth. "Aleena?" the captain called again, worry in his tone.

"I'm coming!" she replied.

"Yer," he chortled, "_bodyguard_ is waiting," Squeege said with a snicker.

Oh Chaos no! He had seen! Either that or he suspected! She felt her skin heating up. She rose without a reply and got dressed. Soon enough she was out. She looked towards the pier. The ship was docking. She moved to the bow to watch, only to see Sleet there. She froze. Maybe, if she acted normal, he wouldn't feel awkward? She moved to the bow to stand beside him. She saw him tense up. She hoped he wouldn't bring it up, he probably hoped _she_ wouldn't. They said nothing to each other, just watched. Finally it bumped into place.

"It's time for ye to disembark my dear. It's been a pleasure having ye along," Squeege said, as he came up to them.

"Yes, it has," Aleena agreed with a smile. "Thank you Squeege," she added. She pecked the old man on the cheek then beckoned to the wolf to follow. She had decided that the captain hadn't seen, just suspected. If she treated the man like a guard, maybe Squeege wouldn't spread rumors. Sleet followed dutifully. He took his hover scooter from the ship's deck and rode down the plank. He turned back, waiting for her, not saying a word. She nervously climbed on behind him. The two went on into Knothole.

"It's nice here," Sleet finally remarked, breaking the silence. Finally Aleena relaxed.

"I know. It's one of my favorite places," she stated casually. They instantly went back to normal. "The palace is gorgeous too."

"A palace is a palace," Sleet replied, casually.

"To you I suppose," she answered. "But then, _you're_ not royalty."

"Thank the gods," Sleet replied. She chuckled.

They soared back towards Mobotropolis. It appeared just on the horizon. They had explored a little more of Mobius, enjoying it all, but as Sleet had said that the places they had planned alone could take months, and she didn't have that time. The silence fell again, compatible aura gone between the two. They flew through the sleeping city quietly. "It's nearly midnight," Aleena remarked, trying to take her mind off of her troubles.

"Mm hmm," he replied. They cautiously kept an eye out for the guards. Finally, though, they reached his hideout.

He parked the hover scooter and the two headed towards the door. Suddenly it was flung open, and Dingo exclaimed, "Sleet, Aleena, you're finally back! It's been two weeks! Your dad's in a panic Aleena! He sent his guards to every canine's home. One even came _here_!" Aleena gasped.

"What! What did you tell them!" Sleet demanded.

"Nothing mate, just that I was the only one here," Dingo defended. "They looked around the rooms, but they didn't find anything."

Sleet forced himself to calm down. The danger was gone. They were home. They needed to rest. Finally he said, "We'll keep an eye out for them."

"He didn't believe my note," Aleena said in disbelief.

"He probably thought someone forced you to write it," Sleet grumbled.

"I suppose," Aleena said, visibly upset.

Sleet looked at her a moment, then finally asked cautiously, in a suspicious tone, "Are you alright?"

She shook her head, sadness in her eyes, then replied, "I can't be here anymore. I can't put you two at risk any longer. I can't run away from the warrior and my father forever, or my people."

"What are you saying sheila?" Dingo asked worriedly.

"I'll leave tomorrow morning," she replied simply. Sleet cringed. Dingo noticed it all too well.

"So, you're gonna go back to your promised husband?" Dingo asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"I thought ya didn't love him sheila," Dingo said, confused.

"She doesn't!" Sleet sharply shot. Aleena looked at him curiously, hope in her eyes.

"Then why is she…" Dingo began.

"Because she has no choice," Sleet replied. "She hasn't been taken by anyone else. If she married, she would be safe."

"It's not that easy Sleet," she replied, trying to defend herself.

"Of course it is," Sleet grumbled.

"All right, who is there that I should marry! Have I found a lover to my liking yet who cares for me back!" Aleena shot. He opened his mouth to reply, but then fell silent. "Exactly," she hissed. With that she stormed into his room and slammed the door.

Sleet sighed and rubbed his face. "Women," he groaned. He looked ahead only to see Dingo looking at him in confusion. "What are you looking at you bumbling fool!" Sleet demanded as he walked towards a chair. He sat, then stared sulkily at her door.

After a moment of silence, in which the dingo too, sat, and watched his partner, Dingo couldn't take it. He broke the quiet, asking, "If ya love her, Sleet, why don't ya ask her to marry ya?"

"I do _not_ love her!" Sleet quickly defended. "I love _nobody_! Besides, even if I did, she would never settle," he finished.

Dingo curiously cocked his head, trying to read his partner's face. Soon, though, he shrugged, saying, "If ya say so mate."

There was silence for a long time. Finally Sleet abruptly stood and stormed towards the front door, slamming it behind him as he went. Dingo looked confused, but decided not to think about it. "He'll be back," he said to nothing as he lay back in the chair for a nap.

Dingo was startled awake, suddenly, by the door banging open. He cried out, toppling backward. Quickly he rose and exclaimed, "Sleet!"

The wolf paid him no mind, simply marched towards the Queen's room. Dingo had no clue what it was about, but he got the feeling he shouldn't intrude. Sleet threw open her door with a bang. Aleena gasped in surprise as she sat bolt upright and faced the door. "Sleet!" she exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

He looked helplessly at her, then strode over to her bedside, falling to one knee and taking her hand, saying, "That's it! You've won! I can't take it anymore! Aleena, will you marry me!" With his other hand he held out a ring.

She caught her breath, feeling her heart skip a beat, or two, or three. He looked pleadingly at her, silently begging her to get the rejection over with so he could go back to normal. "What?" she hoarsely whispered.

"Will-you-marry-me?" he repeated helplessly. He'd given up fighting it. He just wanted it done.

"Sleet…" she began. Spit it out woman. Why wouldn't she spit it out? She suddenly seized his face and dragged him to her, passionately kissing him. "Yes!" she finally laughed through a happy sob as she broke the kiss. Well… _that_ was… unexpected. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

Suddenly it clicked. "You will!" he exclaimed. She laughed through gleeful tears, nodding. "Aleena…" he breathed, all at once unable to control himself. He pulled her head to his own, kissing her. In the same motion he slid the ring onto her finger.

Not the day they'd first run away, not the night on the ship, not tonight, had either expected it would ever get to here. Neither could believe it, but yet here it was, happening. How had they gotten to this? When had it happened? When had it become inevitable? Neither knew, neither dared to think on it, they just savored the kiss they shared now, revelled in the proposal.

All at once, though, the euphoria ended with Aleena's gasp. He looked curiously at her. She said anxiously, "But Sleet, where will we be married! Surely nowhere in Mobotropolis! My father would have your head, and no one classified to give weddings would do it if they knew It were _me_! Who would be witnesses! What about clothes and music and…"

Before she could continue on, he said, "Lavish tastes, typical of royalty."

She blushed. "Oh yes, and you don't like music, though I still don't know why."

He chuckled then answered, "Aleena, leave everything to me. If you want music, you'll have it, and anything else you ask for." Oh Chaos, _what_ was he _doing_?

"Sleet, you couldn't possibly have enough to cover everything!" she began to protest. "I don't even _want_ to know where you got the ring. Maybe a simple ceremony is best…"

He quickly reassured, "Aleena, it's every woman's dream to have a perfect wedding, and you'll have no less than any royal could give you." Shut _up_ you _moron_! Don't make promises you don't even want to _keep_!

"How do you expect to swing _that_?" she challenged.

"Same as always," Sleet replied simply, as he nuzzled her. Oh he'd lost it! He was insane! _Had_ to be to promise all this! She smiled, blushing, and he logged the question away.

She thought a moment then offered, "There's one more place I know of. A place called Mobodoon, where I was born, and the royals before me. It was a hidden place, beautiful, accessible only in certain ways. A paradise. I've always thought about what it would be like to be married there. Oh but this is _your_ wedding too. You would probably think it was disgustingly festive. Night, though, might not be so bad. But then we'd have to be married the same night, or near."

The same night or near! That was quick. Here he went, agreeing _again_ though. What was he doing? "Tell me where it is and I will go tomorrow to make arrangements!"

"You don't think it's too soon," she asked, startled.

"_Nothing_ is too fast for me," he boasted.

"Oh Sleet, thank you!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

Finally he could be a little colder! "Just don't _ever_ expect it again," he grumbled. She laughed at the personality change. _There_ was the typical bitter look, like he'd just realized all he'd promised.

"Do you remember the forest outside of Mobotropolis?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied cautiously.

"Well, if you go deep into it, near the center, you will find an opening to the town that would have only recently appeared. You won't be able to miss it, but you might need to search," she said. "Mobodoon only appears in such a publicly accessible way when the moon is full on the second even day of the third month, and then disappears in days, if not the same night. You might be able to catch it tomorrow morning, seeing as the moon is almost full tonight and will _be_ full tomorrow night, I think." She could practically see him mapping his route and logging away the information. She bit her lower lip then said, "Be careful Sleet. I'll figure out the master of ceremonies and who will give me away. I'll invite Vector and Vanilla too, but no one else."

He snapped out of the daze only to see her worried expression. He smirked. "Of course. Goodnight my dear sweet baby," Sleet said, as he pecked her lips. She smiled as he left. With a dreamy look on her face she stared towards the window. She looked at the ring, admiring it. It was gorgeous. He smile fell to a curious look, though, as she thought of all the wolf had promised. She wondered…just how much of his word would he keep? This demanded some looking _into_. She saw her cape then went to it. Putting it on, she snuck out the window and headed for Mobodoon.

An overweight horse woman sat by a fire, sipping tea and humming. Suddenly, though, she was interrupted by a voice, saying, "Mayor Winniham?"

The Mayor turned curiously. On seeing the figure she grinned, exclaiming, "Queen Aleena, how pleasant of you to come! But what brings you here dear?"

"I have no time to go into detail, but listen to me Winni, tomorrow morning a strange man will arrive here. He will look around this place and ask about wedding arrangements," she began.

"A strange man? Well what will he look like?" Winniham asked.

"He will be a gray wolf with blue hair and amber eyes," she began.

"A wolf!" Winniham exclaimed.

Aleena nodded with a smile, eyes dancing, then continued, "He shall be wearing armor of a red and yellow color scheme. He'll have a dark purple blue cape. On the breast plate you will see a strange symbol," Aleena said.

"Why will he be asking about wedding things?" the mayor asked.

Aleena blushed then nervously asked, "Can you keep a secret for now?"

"Aleena?" Winniham suspiciously asked. Aleena simply displayed her hand. The horse gasped. "Aleena, you're getting married! Wonderful! It's about time too!"

"No one must hear of it outside of Mobodoon! My father doesn't know! No one but he and _I_ know, with exception to _you_!" Aleena begged.

Winniham gasped. "What? Aleena, why the secrecy?" she questioned.

"Never mind. Winniham, this must be kept quiet for now, until arrangements are made. I know your townsfolk don't use money, but when he comes you must give him a price that would be given anywhere else for each item he asks about," she dictated.

"Why, whatever for?" Winniham asked.

Aleena simply smirked then said, "To see just how far he will actually go with his word. I have to go now. I'll see you soon Winniham, goodbye."

"Goodbye," Winniham replied in confusion, as Aleena quietly faded away as if she were never there.


	15. Wedding Plans

The Sleet Aleena Chronicles: The Bounty Hunter And The Queen

(A/N: I know this may seem like it's becoming a soap opera, or a typical romance, but take heart. The summary says 'There was no love...when it came it was as fleeting as wind...there would never be a happily ever after for them. The next two or so chapters might be sappy, but it will take a darker twist soon enough.

Now, I deal with two or three major hints in this story. In 'Mobodoon' when Sleet first enters, he doesn't really seem too surprised with the town. Later, in his confrontation with Mayor Winniham, she said, "How dare you," or "Who do you think you are." She never asked Sleet who he was or anything like that, like she already knew. In 'Wedding Bell Blues,' the one with the multiple hints, when Sleet goes to bargain with Bartleby, he says, "You know as well as I do that marrying a queen is expensive." How would Sleet know? If you go with Eggman told him, that still leaves the question of how did he know how much to bargain for, and what was a good deal? In 'A Hedgehogs home is her castle,' he transformed Dingo into Aleena and Dingo dropped a paper for them to find. It was Albert's will. How would Sleet have known where to find it in the first place, or where the castle was. How did he know Berlock, too? On another note, in that episode he also seemed more ruthless, getting in touch with instinct, as he really did threaten to eat Hooter. I address why here. Enjoy.)

_Wedding Arrangements_

Sleet gazed in awe at the portal lingering in the last place he had ever suspected. _This_ forest held the secret portal to this place, Mobodoon, which Aleena had _raved_ about? It must have been a well-guarded royal secret, or a rarely known one. For a place that only showed up once every, well, who knew when everything would match up? It had better be worth it, for her that is. _He_ sure as heck wouldn't enjoy it.

He took a deep breath and straightened up, striding inside. As soon as he entered, his mouth dropped. By Chaos, how rich _were_ these people! Every building and house was white and arrayed with a vast assortment of precious gems and jewels! The buildings were _gorgeous_! He didn't _dare_ think of what _they_ were made of. He might start panting.

He looked to the streets, almost expecting to see them paved with gold. It was a definite possibility, he realized on examining them. The grass was almost unnaturally green, the trees lush. It was perfect! _Too_ perfect. The people seemed _too_ happy. He'd learned to be skeptical of perfection. The queen had nailed it when she'd guessed that he'd think it disgustingly festive. Night _had_ to be better though, didn't it?

He had almost forgotten why he was here, or why he was walking; that is, until he nearly ran into someone. At the last second, though, a person had spoken in a sickeningly sweet voice, saying, "Welcome sir. Welcome to Mobodoon."

Sleet looked ahead at her, surprised, then replied, "Oh, hello. You are…?"

"Mayor Winniham. I'm pleased to meet you Mr…" she began.

With a false, yet convincing, grin, he replied, "Sleet the Wolf Mayor."

Winniham silently summed the young man up. Tall, goatee, arrayed in red, yellow, purple, blue, etcetera. He had an intimidating air about him; mysterious yet flamboyant. She didn't trust him. He had looked disgusted and confused in her town, but awed and bowled over. His eyes, though, held the glint of a man who couldn't easily be tamed. No, _never_ could be tamed. Winniham realized instantly, just why Aleena had fallen for him, and though she didn't want to admit it, she sensed all too keenly that he had met the one woman whom he would be enraptured by. She didn't have to approve. Aleena had a good head on her. She probably knew more about his deeds, good or bad, than anyone. Though this one scared the Mayor, she thought they were perfect for each other in retrospect.

"What brings you here Mr. Wolf?" she asked finally.

So, she wanted to play appraisal huh? Fine with _him_. He didn't care what _she_ thought of him, and he could tell it wasn't much. He could destroy her easily enough if he so wanted to, so instead he replied, "I'm here to inquire about a wedding."

She instantly brightened, eyes mischievously glittering. He looked suspiciously at her, but smiled, nodding. "Oh sir, excellent! Who's the lucky woman?" Winniham asked.

He produced a courteous smile, yet answered coldly, "Wouldn't _you_ like to know? Unfortunately, that's something you'll have to find out later." He glanced over at a catering store and went in. Dutifully Winniham followed, much to Sleet's annoyance. He said nothing however. She could prove useful.

"This is our town caterer. He can provide you with anything you want," the Mayor said. The man smiled and waved.

Sleet looked at the cakes, and his eyes widened as they spotted the main display. It was covered in a jeweled tent. It was _huge_ and decorated _perfectly_, not too ridiculous _or_ too plain. It was the fanciest creation he had ever seen or ever _would_ see. His mouth was wide open. Finally he regained his composure and asked, "How much is that cake?"

The man was about to reply, when the Mayor stepped in, whispering, "Give him the price it would be anywhere else."

The man looked confused, but complied, saying, "Ah you have a fine eye sir." With that he gave the price.

Sleet's genial smile stayed on his face, but his ear twitched as he thought, 'You're kidding, right?' Instead he said, as he wrote it down, "Good. Now listen up. You had better be a miracle worker too. I'm planning a wedding. The woman I'm marrying is to be treated as if she were the Queen herself, understood! As such, I'm booking the most expensive spread and catering there is. It must be ready before this place fades out of existence too!"

"I can do anything. You are a man of excellent tastes sir! She must be a very special woman. Foods and delicacies and everything from all around the world and as far as you can imagine, served in dishes made of crystal, marble, diamonds, and jewels of every sort! But sir, it isn't cheap," the owner replied.

"Let _me_ worry about _that_. Price," Sleet prompted.

The man sighed then gave it. Sleet wrote it down, seemingly unfazed. Inside, though, he was cursing himself to no end, complaining like never before.

"Thank you," Sleet curtly said. "I'll be back by tonight to confirm plans." With that he strode out, a shocked Winniham following.

Sleet looked through windows, scouring the streets for a dress shop. Soon he found one and stopped, checking the displays. "Now for the dress, shoes, veil, and suit," the Mayor said, excitement making its way into her voice.

"Don't be so ecstatic. It's not _you_ I'm marrying," Sleet dryly stated. The horse frowned after him as he entered, but followed nonetheless, reminding herself that he didn't know she and Aleena were friends.

Sleet began to browse. As he did, Winniham went to the shop's owner and gave her the same instructions she had given the caterer. Soon enough Sleet stopped. Near the back of the store he had caught sight of something. He gazed at them expressionlessly, but he was awestruck. In front of his eyes was the most beautiful wedding ensemble he had ever seen or ever would see! Next to it was a tuxedo ensemble, as handsome as the gown was gorgeous.

"Ah yes, you have found a gown and tuxedo meant for a King and Queen!" the dress shop keeper suddenly said. He looked over at the shop keeper and Mayor, startled from his silent daze. The two women hadn't looked from it.

"How much?" Sleet asked, preparing to write, and afraid of what would be said.

"If you have to ask you probably can't afford it," the keeper stated flatly. She gave the price.

"Try me," Sleet replied as he wrote it down.

'How rich _are_ you?" Winniham asked in shock.

Sleet ignored the question and instead said to the shop keeper, "Put them on hold until I can get the time of the wedding from my fiancée. You have a sale."

As they left, Winniham asked, "Invitations?"

Sleet paused. After a moment he replied, "No, advertisement. All of Mobodoon is invited if they want. She may invite some extras, but that will be by mouth. It's too risky any other way."

"What do you mean?" she asked, instantly alarmed for her friend. He just looked at her and shook his head, conveying she wouldn't get an answer. She bit her lip, frustrated, but then continued, "As mayor I can tell you that I can set it all up, including the lay out, flower arrangements, and décor, but it will cost a lot," the horse said. She recited a price quickly.

Sleet wrote it down then asked, "Ugh, music?"

"I can have the greatest musicians in the universe here for you, but again, it will probably cost you," she replied, giving the price. He wrote it down. "A hair appointment for her will be expensive too." She gave a price and he wrote dutifully, growing increasingly more anxious.

"What about the hall where the wedding and the reception will take place?" he pressed.

"Look up," Winniham replied.

Sleet looked and gasped. He just then realized that they stood on the highest peak of Mobodoon! He looked at the gorgeous building in awe. He had _never_ seen _anything_ that even _began_ to compare! He turned around and saw the view. It was just as beautiful, if not more, as the building. "Price?" he squeaked.

She answered all right. He wrote it down. "What of the master of ceremonies?" she asked.

Sleet cleared his throat then answered, "My fiancé has that covered." With that he wrote down the price to rent the virtual palace. He tallied together all the prices and his mouth dropped, eyes widening, almost having a heart attack! He was looking at a veritable billion dollar wedding! Or it might as _well_ be!

"It's expensive marrying a queen, isn't it?" Winniham asked. Sleet could only nod, his every thought cursing him. "At least you're nobility. You _must_ be to afford _that_. Why, a working class man with even the best paying of jobs couldn't save _that_ up. Not even in twenty _years_."

Regaining his composure, Sleet replied, "Yes, well, as you say, _I'm_ not a normal working class man." With that he headed back down towards the exit. "How much longer will Mobodoon be here?"

"Tonight the moon will be almost full. Tomorrow night it will be full. You have until then," she replied. So Aleena had been a day off on her guess. Good. That gave him a chance to deal with the price issue and her other plans. This had to be done quickly and efficiently. No one was better at that than him.

"Thank you Mayor," he replied icily, as he stopped outside the portal to shake her hand.

"You welcome," she replied just as coldly, sensing that neither of them liked or trusted each other. With that Sleet grinned then left. Winniham shook her head.

Sleet returned to the hideout. Aleena looked up from a book, beaming at him. "There you are. I talked to Vector and Vanilla. We have a ring bearer and a flower girl. They couldn't believe it." she said. She had heard, by then, that he had actually gone through with it.

"Of course," he replied distractedly.

"How much will it cost?" she asked in false curiosity.

"Enough," Sleet replied. Quickly changing the subject, he asked, "Have you found out who will be the master of ceremonies and who will give you away?"

"Yes, I have," she replied, growing serious. She put down the book and rose, saying, "There is a noblewoman named Lady Windermere. She had a sister who died, sadly, at a young age. However, that sister had had a son named Albert, Windermere's nephew. The boy inherited his mother's castle. He has a servant named Berlock. Berlock has been a dear, dear, friend to me over the years. He was close to my father too. He is qualified to give the ceremony. However, he won't come easily. He is very uptight and suspicious."

"I'll get him," Sleet said confidently.

"I know you will, just try not to hurt him in the process," Aleena said, clearly worried for her old friend. If she was worried about him hurting her to the degree she'd show it, maybe he was underestimating the old guy. "I've sent a letter to Albert explaining that I'm sending a servant to him to bring Berlock to me. When you see Berlock, though, tell him the truth. Albert mustn't hear, however, or he'll start talking."

"I understand," Sleet nodded.

"Good, be careful," she said. With that she relayed the instructions.

So that was how the wolf found himself outside of a creepy, old, dilapidated castle that screamed to him to unleash all his primitive instincts just for the heck of it. He was finding it hard to control the call of the wild. He waited at the door for Berlock to answer. Soon enough it creaked open, making him jump. Yes, his animalistic instinct was kicking in. "Velcome," the strange old vampire bat man said creepily. "I am Berlock, the castle caretaker." Sleet looked down at him in shock. He gasped, suddenly, as an owl hooted and dove down. Sleet ducked just in time, and it landed on the man's shoulder.

"Uh, yes, I have come to see Albert," Sleet said.

"Albert is sick, but he told me about the message. Come in, come in," the old man said, beckoning. Sleet followed.

"Interesting décor. Early Dracula?" Sleet asked, wryly.

"Never mind that. Vhy should I believe your reason for coming here?" Berlock asked suspiciously.

"Because, your queen wrote you to," Sleet replied coldly.

"I don't trust you. How do I know you're not here to steal Albert's vill, vitch he hides in a knothole by his bed?" Berlock questioned, apparently forgetting he'd just told Sleet exactly where to find this Albert's will. "In fact, how do I know you are not the one who took Aleena in the first place?"

"Don't ask questions you old fool!" Sleet snapped, his patience being short. This castle was bringing out his more savage side. The side that screamed to him to howl at the moon, to stalk through the palace grounds or halls, to kill and eat. "You will come now!"

"Never! Vhere is the Queen! You were the one who took her, veren't you!" Berlock protested.

He never expected what Sleet said next. "You're right," Sleet replied menacingly. "And now, I'm going to take you. I need a master of ceremonies to conduct my wedding to her. Come quietly, or I'll be forced to take more dangerous measures."

"Kidnapper! You should be hung! Vat have you done to her to force her into it!" Berlock exclaimed in sudden fear of the man who was slowly advancing towards him, forcing him to back up.

"Come now or I swear to Chaos I'll eat that filthy owl of yours!" Sleet barked.

"No, you vouldn't! Not my little Hooter! Please!" Berlock begged, falling to his knees.

"Then come here!" Sleet barked, roughly dragging the man up. His violent side was all too apparent now. He put a sack over the man's head. He had to get out of here before he did something he'd regret. He dragged Berlock behind him, running for his hover scooter.

Aleena waited patiently for his return. The door to her room, rather Sleet's, banged open suddenly, making her jump. Finally Sleet thrust the man forward into the room, highly annoyed at the difficulty of it all. Aleena turned to look worriedly at the pair. The man tore off the sack over his head and spotted the queen. "Aleena!" he exclaimed. The old one hurried to her. She went to meet him, embracing him.

"Berlock, my old friend! How are you, how is Windermere's nephew?" she exclaimed happily.

"I am fine, Albert is sick, yet getting better, but my dear, that is not important now! Vat has that man done to you to force you into marriage!" Berlock exclaimed, as he shot a dirty look Sleet's way. The owl hooted, and Berlock said, "Oh my poor Hooter. Did he scare you? He threatened to eat him Aleena!"

"Listen you old weasel, you oaf…!" Sleet began furiously, not liking him at all.

Quickly, though, Aleena interrupted them, as she looked coldly at Sleet, saying, "Oh Berlock, he has done nothing. I promise you, this is of my own free will."

"Vat!" the old man exclaimed.

"Berlock, I know this is hard to understand, especially since it seems that the castle brought out his more wild side, but you must believe me, please. I want at least one person to understand and accept my choice. Father never would, please Berlock!" Aleena pleaded.

After a moment of hesitation, since the old man was very reluctant, Berlock's eyes softened. He sighed, saying, "All right. I believe you. I might not like him, he threatened Hooter you know, but for you I vill _try_ to accept it."

"Oh thank you Berlock! I wouldn't want anyone else to conduct the ceremony!" Aleena exclaimed.

"Who vill give you avay?" Berlock questioned.

She smiled then replied, "My big brother Chuck, or Charles. I know he will be more accepting then father, and he won't tell him. He's always been like that."

"Do I have to get _him_ too?" Sleet complained.

"Would you my darling? Remember, Sir Charles the Hedgehog?" Aleena asked, batting her eyelashes.

Sleet grumbled then turned coldly from her to leave. "This had better not be difficult," she heard him mumble.

"Hey, vat about me!" Berlock called after him.

"You'll know where you are when you leave old friend, "Aleena reassured, Sleet having gone as quickly as possible.

"Excellent," Berlock replied.

Chuck wandered down the dark streets, looking around guardedly for the mysterious person he was to meet, or so the cryptic message had said. He recalled the words exactly: I know where your baby sister is. If you want to find her, come to East Mobius, and I will lead you there, alone.

Charles didn't trust it, but he had no choice. It had mentioned Aleena. From the shadows of an alley, a cloaked figure watched. As Sir Charles was passing said alley, he heard someone hiss, "Psst, over here." Chuck froze and turned his head to look.

"Who goes there?" Charles demanded.

"Sir Charles the Hedgehog, I presume," the figure more stated than questioned.

"How do you know my name?" the hedgehog asked.

"Never mind. You're looking for your sister, aren't you," the person said, again more statement than question.

"Aleena, you know where she is?" the man demanded.

The figure chuckled. He then replied, "Follow me." He beckoned his hand, then moved back into the shadows. Chuck instantly hurried after him. From behind, two more figures watched suspiciously, silently, then followed.

The hedgehog had to go as quickly as he could to keep up to the steadily retreating figure. As he followed, he guessed, from the short bursts of moonlight that outlined the figure, that he was a canine, but that was all he could get. The man was winding in and out of streets and alleys as if trying to lose his pursuer. However, whenever Charles began to fall behind, the man would stop and wait, or turn back to retrieve him. Charles didn't like the person. There were too many questions and suspicions. What if Aleena _hadn't_ run away as her note said? It was her handwriting, but what if their father was right, and she had been _forced_ to write it? Had her captor come back for her? Was he following the very man? All at once the person stopped outside of a house. They must have arrived.

Cautiously Chuck approached the man. "Where is my sister?" he demanded.

The man turned. Charles gasped on seeing the muzzle. He felt a shiver run up his spine. This wasn't just any canine! He instantly recognized it. He could hardly believe his eyes. The man gave him a chilling grin. Wolf! This person was a _wolf_! In a creepy voice, the wolf replied, "Step inside, and you'll see."

"What have you done to her sonny!" Chuck demanded.

"Why, nothing, yet," the wolf answered. With that, he laughed evilly and opened the door. Charles had no choice but to follow.

On entering behind the wolf, Charles gasped and froze. In front of him was a bulky form! In an Australian accent, the figure said, "Welcome back Sleet, mate."

"Dingo," the wolf called Sleet acknowledged. "Where is the queen?"

Charles saw that the orange canine was, indeed, a dingo. Dingo replied, "In your room waiting." Chuck's eyes lit with hope.

"Let me see her!" the older hedgehog demanded.

"Whatever you say sir," Sleet replied menacingly. With that he led Chuck into the room.

On seeing Aleena, Charles' eyes brightened. "Aleena!" he exclaimed ecstatically.

Aleena gasped then turned. "Chuck!" she exclaimed as she grinned and raced to the older man.

They embraced, and Charles demanded, "What has he done to you! I swear if anything has happened…"

"Brother, please, you must listen to me. Everything will be explained," she began. "You see, he is my fiancé." Charles gasped, and would have paled if he could. Sleet removed his hood as Chuck looked at him in disbelief. With that, Aleena explained everything to him.

Sir Charles was overjoyed to see she was all right, but shocked to hear of her secret engagement and the circumstances around it. He was right. The wolf _was_ her captor, but somewhere along the way, she'd stopped minding. "Charles?" he heard Aleena ask.

He realized he looked shocked. He turned from her to the wolf then back. After a long moment he said, "My dear, I'm so happy for you. I understand, though, why you didn't want anyone to know." He looked to the wolf suspiciously and added, "Nonetheless, I can't say I trust your choice. Sleet, was it?"

"I know Chuck. It's no surprise," she began. She looked lovingly at the wolf. Sleet's annoyed expression softened as his arms dropped to the side and he looked flustered. "He doesn't even trust _himself_."

"And neither should _you_, Aleena," Sleet remarked, regaining his composure.

Her smile became sad. "I know," she answered, but could say nothing more. She trusted him, no doubt, but at the same time she didn't. She would never put it out of the realm of possibility that he would betray her, yet she didn't want to believe it. It was a silent yet mutual understanding between the two. One accepted, though begrudgingly. Charles watched the exchange in silence. He saw, beyond doubt, that they loved each other. Why, though, did he feel that this would only end in tragedy?

Suddenly a voice spoke, saying, "So you've found someone at last."

The group gasped and whirled. "Jules!" Aleena said.

"What in tarnation are you doing here little brother?" Chuck asked worriedly.

"Who?" Dingo asked, confused.

"My other brother," Aleena replied numbly. _He_ wasn't supposed to hear.

"His wife has heard too," another voice spoke. In walked a hedgehog woman.

"Bernadette," Aleena said in defeat.

"What all did you hear?" Charles demanded.

"Everything. We saw you, Chuck, sneaking out, so we followed you," Jules stated. He looked to Aleena saying, "So, you truly love this man?"

"Yes," Aleena replied sincerely.

Jules summed him up, as he had with the warrior. Aleena wasn't hesitant, like he had known she was with the warrior. She loved this man. He'd heard enough to understand that. Jules finally nodded. "Are we invited?" he asked.

Aleena laughed and ran into his arms. "You're fine with it!" she asked.

"Apparently," he replied.

"Wonderful! Bernie, you can be my maid of honor! Jules, you can give me away with Chuck!" Aleena exclaimed, going into the mentality for the wedding plans. Bernie instantly caught on, eyes lighting up.

"Are you really serious! When is it! I'd like to find something, but if it's soon I think I have just the thing to get the job done!" she replied.

"Tomorrow night in Mobodoon," Aleena stated, having got the correct timing from Sleet. "Vector the Crocodile is the ring bearer, Vanilla the Rabbit is the flower girl, and Berlock is the conductor of ceremonies. All of Mobodoon is invited to come, if they can." Her smile fell as she added, "I wish it didn't have to be secret. I want our father to be there, but he would never understand."

"You're darn right he wouldn't," Charles agreed solemnly.

Sleet had remained silent through it all. Suddenly, though, he spoke, saying, "When you return he'll try to give you to the warrior anyway. You can postpone it, but how long, really, can you keep it quiet?"

Aleena froze, just realizing it. She looked at him. Apparently he'd just remembered that detail too. After a long moment she replied, "I don't know."

"When the time comes, Aleena, I will be willing to help you," Jules declared.

"All of us will," Bernie said. "Even King Acorn might."

"No, he can't know! If father suspects he knows, he'll get it from him. The royals must be open with each other at all times," Aleena protested.

"But…" Bernie began.

"Hush now, all of you young'uns. Now's not the time to think about it. We'll deal with the problem when it arises. Now we should leave Aleena, Sleet, and Dingo alone. We all have a busy day ahead," Charles dictated.

"You're right," Jules agreed. Bernie sighed then nodded.

"Good," Chuck said. He turned once more to his sister, saying, "Goodnight Aleena. We'll see you tomorrow night in Mobodoon."

"Goodnight," she replied, embracing her family.

"Good luck with my little sister sir," Jules remarked, holding out his hand to Sleet.

"You too," Sleet replied, bringing to mind the trouble that might soon ensue in the palace. He shook his hand, then the three hedgehogs left. "Too many hedgehogs," Sleet moaned as the three were left alone.

Aleena smiled at him sympathetically. "Get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day," she said. She kissed his lips softly. He smiled weakly. "Oh, and one more thing, Sleet," she added, as if as an afterthought.

"What?" he asked.

"Mobodoon doesn't use money," she stated with a smile. He started in shock, instantly realizing what she had done. She giggled.

He twitched, then all at once exclaimed, "Thank the gods!" Aleena laughed. Sleet kissed her once more, impressed with her plan, then left the room with Dingo. She shut the door behind them.


	16. Wedding Bells Toll

The Sleet Aleena Chronicles: The Bounty Hunter And The Queen

(A/N: Second up today. Wolves are my favorite animal. I love their howls.)

_Wedding Bells Toll_

It was the night of the wedding. Most of Mobodoon was steadily making their way to the hall, eager to observe the wedding of their illustrious queen. Sleet looked down at the crowds distastefully. He'd never liked big gatherings. He tolerated them, at most. He pulled back from the edge. At least Mobodoon was better at night than in the day. Aleena had been right, again.

Sleet sat on the roof of the building, gazing up at the full moon and three stars, pink, green, and blue, in particular. He wondered at them. There was something about them… He suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind. Inconspicuously he drew out his sword a little ways. He smirked on seeing the reflection. "Ever on guard, aren't you?" the figure quietly asked as it approached.

"Aleena, don't you know it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Sleet suavely questioned, teasing her.

She smiled from her position behind him, answering, "You know I don't believe in bad luck Sleet." Sleet smirked. There was silence. After that pause, though, she asked curiously, "Do _you_ buy it?"

In response he chuckled, then turned to look at her. His eyes widened and sparkled on seeing her beauty, though, cutting off any words he had. Suddenly he felt drunk with euphoria. He couldn't look away from her. She blushed. He looked handsome in the outfit. He finally reached up to take her hand, and gently he guided her to sit between his legs. As he did so, he replied, "In my profession there's no room for luck. At least, not bad." She smiled then leaned back against him to gaze at the moon.

After a long moment, Aleena suddenly spoke, questioning, "Sleet, why did you ask me to marry you?"

For a moment the wolf was silent, thinking of how to phrase his answer. Finally he replied with a thievish smirk, "My ever gracious, ever beautiful, ever powerful Queen, you _know_ the answer."

"Say it in your own words again," she pled. Who was he to refuse?

"There were reports around town of a Queen unlike any other. It was only a matter of time before talk of her beauty and the love her people had for her would result in a new client for me. The moment I saw you sleeping, bathed in moonlight, I knew that the reports of your beauty had _not_ been exaggerated. If anything, they were under played. The moment we first locked eyes, I knew the stories of beauty weren't the only thing true. The reaction of your people proved it all the more. You are gracious and fair, forgiving almost to a fault and merciful. You rule Mobius unlike any other, bound by a queen's duties, but longing for adventure, freedom, and all too easily getting it when it so pleases you. You are powerful and clever, even outwitting _me_ once in a while. You are a ruler brought up in all the royal proprieties, yet you can fight with a skill I have hardly ever seen from even the best of soldiers. Skill matching my own. You are strong and independent, but you do not advertise it, and in fact will take help and are willing to be with a man, even forsaking your wishes. Those are only a few things. You are unlike any woman I have ever met before, and I fell in love with you against my will. You forced me to without even trying. My beloved, you belong to me."

"Sleet…" she began in awe.

"Now, my dear sweet baby, it is _my_ turn," Sleet interrupted his bride to be. "Why did _you_ accept?"

She pursed her lips then began after a moment, "Because you are the most remarkable man I had ever seen. You carried a dark, dangerous, intimidating air that I have never experienced before. You did all you needed to, to win, carried out with precision; and you would apologize to no one. You stood out in all you did. Everything about you was new and exciting to me. You were so wild, so-so _free_ and _adventurous_." She paused a moment in thought, then giggled. "My father once asked me if I would ever take a lover that met my standards in this lifetime. I had just spoken of the sparkle of adventure reflected in the eyes, a connection I had to feel, to find. He told me that I couldn't see what I didn't look for." She looked up at her husband to be, saying, "He was wrong. Without looking I found it in _your_ eyes. It blazed like a thousand suns. I couldn't miss it. I could hardly breathe. I wanted to tell him yes. Oh yes, I could say I would find someone. You captured me my darling; _all_ of me. You protected me from Drago though not being obliged to. You brought me home, risking your life, you would have taken me across Mobius and beyond if you could, and I knew that I would never let you go. I had fallen in love with you." She looked back to the moon. Sleet sat stunned.

Suddenly the Queen startled the bounty hunter, saying, "Howl for me?"

Astonished, Sleet looked down at her head. "What?" he asked.

"I've heard stories of the howls of the wolves. They hardly use them anymore, but when they did, it was used to communicate or threaten. Most found it terrifying and ran for their homes. Some found it beautiful, and some found it both. I've never heard it before. There are so few of you left… Please, I want to hear you howl," she said.

"It is a primal instinct," Sleet said. For a moment he was silent, thinking it over. He had hardly ever used it. It had been years… Finally, though, he looked to the moon, and obeyed her wish. From his mouth came a long, mournful, haunting, sound that echoed through the night. People in the village looked around in fear and hurried to their homes. Those coming to the wedding began to talk in panic and hurry inside. Aleena, though, shivered in exhilaration. The sound echoed through her mind and heart, chilling her, spell binding her. She relished the sound, its beauty and horror, and let her mind drift.

She smiled, but soon it fell as she looked up at him. He was everything she had wanted; with exception to his dislike of music and festivity, and the fact he was a law breaker. He had met and exceeded her standards. He could keep up to her without problem. He was adventurous, wild, _free_. The ever sought for word. All at once, though, she felt a sick feeling in her stomach. She turned to look at the moon. He was free... Completely and totally free. He would do nothing he didn't want to or deem necessary.

'You rule Mobius… bound by queenly duty… yet you longed for adventure.' That was what he had said. Bound there by duty, yet she did not mind. Suddenly a revelation struck her that made her mouth drop slowly. She had wanted a husband who would never slow her down. Now she had one, but the question was, was _she_ the one holding him back now? She realized, with a start, that _he_ was freer than even _she_ was. He _craved_ that freedom. He never had wanted to be held down, never had wanted to be tamed. Now he was to marry _her_, a queen bound by duty and not minding, taking what freedom she got, when she got it.

She felt sudden dread taking hold of her heart. Was she _cruel_ to _do_ this to him? Had he settled? He told her he had fallen in love with her, yet had never said the words 'I love you.' Was she cruel to take his freedom from him? His howl slowly died down. She looked up at him fearfully. "Sleet?" she cautiously asked, sounding for all the world like a frightened child. He looked down at her worriedly. His eyes held hers. A list of fears presented themselves to her. He could not be held captive to palace life. What if he left? She didn't want him to. It scared her to think that he would, but at the same time, she could never bring herself to give him a choice. _Her_ or _freedom_? She wanted him to be happy.

She felt tears in her eyes. She could tell by the way his eyes softened, a rare occurrence, that he'd noticed. She quickly continued, before he could say anything, "If…" her voice had caught. He sat up straight, worried as to where this was going. She continued, "If there ever comes a time when you… when you feel you need to-to leave for a while, then know that I will not stop you. Only promise me you will tell me. I _swear_ I won't try to stop you. I just want to say goodbye. You said yourself that I am bound by my queenly duties to the palace. I long for adventure and will take it at any opportunity I can, but I cannot leave the palace alone, and I don't want to. You were right; so, so right. You can take the queen from her palace, but you can't take the palace from the queen. You, though, have never been tied down by something. You long for freedom and do _as_ you please _when_ you please. I don't want you to change for me. Promise me, however, that if you decide to… to never come back because… maybe because you have found someone better, or your love for me has died, that you will return once more and just tell me. You never have to see me again, just promise…"

Before she could continue on, he had placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. She was crying, she knew she was. His eyes were gentle, loving, neither of which she had often seen before. Reassuringly he said, "I promise… but know that I will _never_ leave you forever. I couldn't. I will come back for you, always. Even, if for some reason, I leave for years, I _will_ return. I swear to you that you will never lose me, unless you so want to."

She sobbed happily and leaned into him. "If there are ever children? What then?" she challenged.

"How many?" he asked, taking it up.

"Let's say three," she replied.

"They won't slow us down. We will take them along on whatever adventure we go on," Sleet replied. "Girls or boys?"

"Some of both," she answered.

"Sonic is an interesting name," Sleet mused. He looked down at her a moment, then kissed her head, saying, "_This_ is the life you and I are meant to have."

She giggled then looked at the moon, tears dried. "This life I promise only to you."

He leaned down, saying into her neck, "I am _yours_ my queen."

All at once she turned to him, catching his lips in a passionate kiss. Startled at first, he quickly, eagerly, began to comply. He pushed her back onto the roof, embracing her. Suddenly, though, as things were beginning to get a little _too_ out of hand, someone cleared their throat. The two snapped out of the moment and looked back, startled. "Dingo!" Sleet shot as he rose in slight embarrassment from his bride to be. She followed, sitting up and looking curiously at the best man.

"Uh, the wedding's about to start Sleet, mate," Dingo said awkwardly.

"Of course, the wedding," Sleet replied, slightly distracted.

"I should finish getting ready," Aleena said quickly, suddenly aware of the time. Without a word to Sleet, she rose and ran back to the inside.

Dingo watched her looked at Sleet asking, "Did I miss something mate?"

"None of your business muffin brain," Sleet grumbled as he straightened his suit.

They entered, and the wedding proceeded to begin. Once more things went by in a blur for Aleena, only this time, in a good way. Vanilla skipped down the aisle tossing flowers, Vector with her in an unofficial way. She had walked down the aisle. Sleet had watched her lovingly, longingly. Her brother Chuck handed her off and Berlock gave the ceremony. Her siblings gave her away through words, then came the kiss. It was chaste, but full of caring and love. The room had erupted into applause.

The reception came. Everyone had been dancing, celebrating the marriage of the Queen. Her family and friends were enjoying themselves immensely. Vector and Vanilla were spinning around laughing. Jules and Bernie danced and mingled. The couple, though, couldn't be bothered with any of this. They danced together endlessly, not a single one missed. She had never had so much fun before. They had danced until almost everyone had gone except for her family, the musicians, Dingo, Berlock, Winniham, and Vector and Vanilla. Finally, without warning, they had stopped and just looked into each others eyes. The musicians had taken it as a dismissal, and it was. They silently packed up and left.

Finally Mayor Winniham asked them, "Where will you spend the night?"

They looked at her. After a moment Aleena answered, "We don't know." Winniham sensed that was the end of the conversation, as did the others. The nodded then silently left, all of them, sensing the couple would figure out something on their own.

They looked into each others eyes seriously. "My castle is too dangerous. I don't want to risk it, not yet," Aleena finally started.

"The streets will be too risky to get to the hideout," Sleet remarked.

"So we're stuck in Mobodoon for a night?" she teasingly asked with a smile.

"I suppose we are," he replied, leading her towards an unplanned destination.

"Sleet," she suspiciously asked. He just smirked. He led her outside and down a long secluded path into a garden on top of the hill. Her mouth fell open in disbelief. Flowers bloomed everywhere, bathed in the moon's white glow. There was a waterfall pouring into a swimming area before it ran off into a creek heading down through Mobodoon. "Sleet, it's _gorgeous_!" she exclaimed.

"Call it a primal instinct," he replied.

"You don't mean…" she began.

"Why not?" he asked, eyes sparkling. She grinned widely and let him lead her behind the waterfall and into a hidden cave that he had somehow found without any prior knowledge. He turned her to him, kissing her, rocking her, moving her dress from her shoulders, then slowly they lowered themselves to the ground, sealing their marriage night.


	17. Complications

The Sleet Aleena Chronicles: The Bounty Hunter And The Queen

(A/N: Usually when it gets this late I don't bother putting out another two chapters. In this case, though, I'll make an exception. Tomorrow I'll just inform those who have missed these two that they were put up today. Enjoy, for those who will still read it.)

_Complications_

She woke up first, facing him, wrapped tightly in his arms, his tail wrapped around her. She breathed in deeply, the smell of the cave, the water, the fresh air, him. Her hands closed on his fur, and she grinned in contentment. He stirred and took a deep breath, taking in the scent of her hair. It woke him up. He seemed disoriented a moment, she felt him tense and shift nervously as if suddenly afraid. She smiled to herself. "Welcome to the world of the living," she said with a grin, rising up and laying on him.

He looked up at her in silence, taking her in. He smiled and brought his hand behind her head to stroke her hair. He pulled her to him kissing her gently. "Here I thought I was in a dreamland," he replied, nuzzling her as he pulled away. She giggled, returning the affectionate gesture.

She rose up from him, saying, "We should hurry and leave, or we'll be trapped in Mobodoon until the next time the portal opens, or until they find out how the power stone works.

"Power stone?" he asked curiously, as he too rose up and began to dress.

"The jewel that keeps this place alive. It's a little like the Master Emerald," she replied.

"That huge one mounted on a pedestal?" Sleet questioned.

"Dingo would have got that before you," she joked.

"Don't bet on it," Sleet replied.

Quietly the two went through the town, traveling the least used roads. They wanted to avoid everyone. Soon enough they reached the portal. "Leaving so soon?" a voice asked from behind.

Sleet growled. Aleena nudged him hard then turned to face the person. "I'm afraid so Winniham, but I'll see you soon."

"You're friends?" Sleet asked in shock.

"Close friends," Winniham replied, shooting a victorious glance his way. The wolf was speechless. Aleena wondered at the exchange, but something told her not to pry. They didn't like each other, which was obvious. She didn't bother knowing why. She guessed it had something to do with their meeting.

"Of course you would be," Sleet finally grumbled. He pointedly looked at a clock, conveying to his new bride that he didn't care to stick around anymore.

"Until another time Aleena," Winniham said. "Hurry, the portal is closing."

"Thank you for everything Winniham," Aleena sincerely said. "Good bye." She took her husband's hand and dragged him out with her.

"Be careful with him Aleena," Winniham said aloud, when she was out of earshot, worry showing on her face. There was a foreboding feeling in the air that the woman couldn't shake.

They walked silently, hand in hand. As they neared Mobotropolis, Sleet asked, "Will you return to the palace now?"

"I suppose I should, but I don't want to yet," she replied.

"Then stay one more night," he pled, though not sounding like he was pleading.

She smiled lovingly up at him. "I will," she replied. Serious once more she added, "But I won't be able to stay longer than that. I need to be at the palace."

"Do you have a plan to deal with your father and warrior?" Sleet asked.

She thought a moment, then replied, "I can only try to tell father, but he won't listen if he thinks I'm protesting again. What I'm worried about most, however, is losing what courage I have. He shouldn't hear it from anyone else though. He wouldn't be as kind with them as he would be with me."

"Not even his sons?" Sleet asked.

"Unlikely, I'm the daddy's girl, the only one who hasn't left home yet, or given up the throne," she replied.

"Hmm," he mused. There was silence. "So we have one more night together. Let's make the most of it," he soon said.

"Sleet, we're in public," she chastised playfully, though the comment really wasn't that vulgar.

"No one can hear our sweet nothing's," he replied, whispering in her ear. She shivered. He pulled back and solemnly asked, "When will be the next time we're together?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "If you feel it's time, though, come to the palace at night."

"One night is too long. One _minute_ is, according to Vanilla, remember?" Sleet said.

She smiled. "We'll alternate between your hideout and my palace to meet each other."

"Then I'll see you soon enough," Sleet replied.

"We still have tonight," she said.

They heard laughing, as they neared, and instantly became curious. They frowned at each other, wondering what was going on. Sleet moved in front, both of them hurrying to the door. Sleet opened it and gasped in horror. Aleena instantly looked passed him and grinned happily. "Vector, Vanilla!" she exclaimed.

"Not again," Sleet moaned.

"Aleena, Sleet!" the two exclaimed at once as they hopped off of Dingo.

"Welcome back mates. Vector and Vanilla decided to make you breakfast," Dingo stated hopping up as nimbly as a puppy.

"Wonderful!" Aleena exclaimed as she embraced her friends.

Vanilla looked up at Sleet starry eyed, then said, "You look really nice Sleet. The way you and Aleena danced was magical. I hope you can teach me."

"Uh, thank you?" Sleet more questioned then anything, ears drooping in confusion. She giggled then went towards the kitchen swaying her hips.

"School girl crush Sleet," Aleena teased him, though she was serious. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Stay away fwom my Vanilla," Vector growled at the wolf. Sleet stepped uneasily back. He knew all too well how powerful a crocodile, or alligator's, jaws were, even in childhood. Aleena giggled at his unease. Vector moved towards the kitchen.

"She's beginning to get the attitude and figure of a woman," Aleena remarked. "Soon enough she'll have boys crawling all over her. She's growing fast."

"If she keeps _Vector_ around there won't be anyone coming near her," Sleet wryly remarked. Aleena smiled at him in amusement.

"Sleet, Aleena, Dingo, breakfast!" Vanilla called. The three went towards the kitchen.

The next morning came. This time it was Sleet who woke up first. He looked out the window at the rising sun, then down at the hedgehog woman in his arms. Strange that he still couldn't get over the thought that when he woke up she'd be gone or a dream. He pecked her head then whispered, "Aleena, it's time to go."

She groggily opened her eyes to look up at him. All at once she realized what he meant. She sighed deeply and sat up, rubbing her eyes then stretching. He watched her longingly. She rose and began to dress. He watched quietly. After a moment she asked, "Are _you_ coming?"

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

She paused. Finally she finished then turned to him, replying, "No. I'm afraid they'll catch you. The guards are out in force."

"What do we have to fear?" he asked.

"If he discovers you captured me, or married me without his permission, he won't let you go, despite my pleading. Father isn't a patient man, and he can be cruel at times. Especially when it comes to _me_. He doesn't look ahead to see what pain it would cause me in the long run. He does what he thinks is best," she explained.

"Fine," Sleet replied coldly.

She smiled then went up to him. She kissed him, her hand going to his muzzle and rubbing. "How I love you my darling Sleet. Until next time. Remember; come to the palace when you think things have died down enough. Don't be headstrong," she warned.

"Yes mother," he wryly answered. She smiled sadly.

She turned to leave. Suddenly he called, as she reached his bedroom door, "Be strong Aleena. Watch yourself. Don't let fear take over you. You know he has to find out somehow. The longer you wait, the worse it will be." She looked back, nodded, but made no promises. With that she left. He shook his head.

Aleena walked right up to the palace gates. The guards gasped on seeing her. "Queen Aleena," one exclaimed.

"I've come back," she said. "This time to stay." Flustered they opened the gates.

She marched into the throne room as her father was saying to Chuck and the general, "I want every house searched again."

"That won't be necessary father," Aleena said firmly.

Her father whirled. Charles sighed in relief. "Aleena!" her father exclaimed, rushing to her. She met his embrace fondly with a smile. "Thank goodness you're safe," her father said.

"I left a note telling you I was staying with a friend," she said. "I told you not to worry."

"Dearest, next time tell me! For all I knew you had been forced to write it!" her father said.

"Forgive me father," she replied. Looking to the warrior she added, "Forgive me."

"Always," the warrior replied in relief.

She got directly to the point saying, "Father, you told me you had something to tell me."

He answered, "You wrote that you knew."

"I do know," she nodded solemnly. "Before you say it though, I must tell you something.

"Not this again Aleena," her father quickly interrupted, just as she knew he would. She bit her lip in frustration, resisting the urge to blurt it out.

"Father listen, please," she begged.

He turned to the general, though, saying, "Come here." The man obeyed. The ex-king took his daughter's right hand and the warrior's. He placed them together, saying, "You have been promised to each other. Know that I approve. The wedding, Aleena, will take place at the end of this month."

"Father…" Charles began.

"Please, Chuck, don't interfere this time!" their father ordered warningly. Chuck fell silent. The warrior, though, was looking at Aleena intently.

She allowed her eyes to convey sadness, apology, and he knew something was off. He had no clue as to what, but something was there, holding her back from him. He didn't like it. He didn't want to see her like this. He wished he knew what was bothering her. He wanted to take away that stress, tiredness, and confusion he saw. She read each one of his thoughts accurately. It killed her to say anything to him, almost drove her to tears, yet she _had_ to. "I-I…" she began. He looked as if he was waiting, sadness in his eyes, but he wasn't going to give her up yet.

"Have to start planning," her father interrupted, silencing her. The warrior looked away from her.

The warrior let go of her hand then said, "I'll start arrangements on my own end."

"Good. Aleena, some of the servant girls are in your room laying out arrangements and ideas," her father, her adviser, said. "I expect to see you up there in ten minutes." With that he turned to the warrior, saying, "Come, let's get you started." With that the two left, leaving Aleena and Chuck alone.

Aleena looked down at the ground and sniffed. Chuck came up to her and held her gently, saying, "There, there little Aleena. Things will work out somehow."

"The only one brave enough to say the truth is the one whose head my father wants on a platter," Aleena sadly said.

"No, he's the only one cold enough to say it. You're too kind hearted to want to hurt anyone," her brother said.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," she replied. "I want this to end. I just want to get away from it. I don't want to leave here. I love the castle, I love my people, more than anything, but I just can't take it. I want to leave, to run away."

"Aleena, everything will work out," he reassured.

"Do you really believe that?" she asked.

Charles paused. "Do you know the answer?" he finally asked.

After a moment, she answered, "You tell _me_."

He replied, "I can't predict the future, but I won't lie to you. I can't shake the feeling that something…" He took a deep breath then admitted, "That something will happen that won't, quite, end like you want."

"Was it a mistake?" she asked.

"Was it?" he asked.

She said nothing a moment. Finally she answered, "No. I regret nothing."

"Good. Things may still happen like you want them to my dear sister. Don't doom this romance before it's had a chance," he said.

"What if it _doesn't_ though?" she asked. "Until death do us part… _Death_ Chuck. _It_ still has a chance."

"You fear the worst," he said, yet he didn't argue.

She hugged her brother tightly. "I have to go humor my father," she said.

"You can only do that for so long," he said. "The longer you wait…"

"The worse it will be, I know. Sleet knows, you know, _everyone_ knows," she said as she was walking away.

There was a dark figure looming against the moonlight, watching, waiting, black robe billowing in the wind, scythe glimmering under the moon. It seemed to be looking at its target, watching its every move. Flashes of the outbreak wafted into memory, death at every window, no escape. Memories of battles, murders, executions… Its target never made a move to run away or go towards it, only stood petrified, as did the other figure with it. Slowly, though, the moonlight was obscured behind a cloud, the two figures losing sight of the cloaked apparition. It was then that terror gripped them, feelings of doom, despair, helplessness, sadness, fury, desperation.

They wanted to run but couldn't. All at once the figure appeared behind them. They whirled to it in terror. The robed figure pointed a bony figure at its target, ignoring the other, then held out the scythe towards the chosen one. All at once the second figure was isolated from death and his target. The free one was screaming, crying, begging for death to spare its loved one, fighting to reach it. The target looked over to its loved one piteously, sadness and adoration in its tired, defeated eyes. Death paid no heed, and as the moonlight was hidden once more, the one free of death's grasp was left in pitch black.

As the light came once more, both its loved one and death had faded away. Now there was only a cemetery stretching as far as one could see. The free one felt terror, began to run throughout the cemetery, searching for its loved one, reading each stone, names soon blurring together into nothing, past present and future victims. The figure couldn't find its loved one, not even a sign! Desperation clutched its heart. Nothing slowed its running until finally it collapsed onto the ground in tears. So many dead, no sign of the loved one. The figure opened its eyes looking up. It caught its breath in terror as it saw the name upon the grave stone; saw an image of its loved one weeping over the stone, mourning.

All at once everything faded once more into blackness, and the oracle was heard, saying, "Know, lovers, that fate will not be kind to you now. Keep on your guard, and may the gods be with you, because you'll need them."

They bolted up in terror, each in their own room so far apart, Aleena in tears, shivering, shaking, terrified. Sleet awoke in a cold sweat, panic in his eyes, struggling to breathe through the dread. Never had he felt something like this. Instantly they looked out the window at the full moon and triad of stars.

It had been a month. He had gone to her a week after she had returned, only to find her in tears. She wouldn't open up, just begged to speak of something else. Only two nights later she had gone to _him_. Four more nights later he was back at the palace. A week after that she had returned to him. She had told him that the wedding was scheduled for the end of the month. It was steadily nearing the day. He knew she hadn't said anything yet. She had sworn she'd tried, but she couldn't do it, didn't have the heart. It had led to an argument where he demanded she say something. She had gone into a detailed and heated narrative then. It _had_, had the desired effect, though. By the end of the argument he could see why she had such a hard time telling. After she had described the warrior's feelings and actions to him, he had even wondered if she would have been better off with him.

She had been shocked silent when he said so. She had met his eyes blankly, stunned at the insinuation. Apparently there had been things going on in her mind, though. Things she probably couldn't explain in words, because _that_ night she'd made sure he never think such a thing again. It had been two weeks. That was long enough. He couldn't stay away from her any longer. Not this close to the wedding, not when everything was coming crashing down around her, just as he warned her would happen if she left it. He had to go, if only to take the burden from her once and for all. The guards hadn't been thinned out, but he just _had_ to return.

There was an engagement party that night, he recalled. He wondered why she hadn't come to him yet, though it was his turn to go to her. She had told him of her wish to run away, but her longing not to have to. That was her visit before the last one, when she'd come. He'd taken her to Annes that same night, before she could protest. He told her, as he had before, that all she had to do was say the word. He smiled at the memory. Another memorable night, he had to admit. His smile fell. Now wasn't the time to reminisce. Now was the time to think up a plan. The warrior was a guaranteed entrance. All he had to do was creep into the battalions without being noticed. Yes, with that basic knowledge he would wing it. He could go through with it. "Dingo!" he called.

"Coming mate!" the dingo replied. Sleet would explain his plan to Dingo. If the worst should happen, well, he really didn't have anything to say on _that_. Dingo could figure it out, hopefully. He wasn't too worried though, yet. She had told him, after all, that if she hadn't told by that time, he could take her away from the palace the next morning.

Aleena sat at the head of the dining table, the warrior at her side this time. The aristocracy, masquerading as whatever they chose, were cheering the couple, as were the soldiers. The general was beaming in unmatched glee. Aleena didn't want to puncture his bubble. She put up a false front, grinning widely. Her family, Queen Alicia, and King Maximillion Acorn, though, sensed something wrong. They stayed quiet, except her father. Most of the guests ate merrily. She ate robotically, forcing each bite, and even then only nibbling.

"Your majesty, you can't keep up a front if you act like that, though honestly, you're a much better cook than your palace employees. I don't blame you for hardly eating," a voice suddenly said from her right. Her fork froze halfway to her mouth. She almost dropped it and turned, startled. She was looking at the all too familiar wolf mask. The same she had gazed at the first night she'd met the canine.

"Sleet," she whispered in disbelief.

"Aleena," he greeted, looking casually around as if not even speaking to her.

"Have you lost your mind?" she demanded.

"They don't know who took you, remember," he replied.

"The general knows who you are now, though," she warned.

Sleet visibly stiffened. Soon, however, he replied, "He's enough like you that he'll let it slide."

"What if he begins to question you? You know he doesn't care much for you," she said.

"I'm an expert Aleena, you know this," Sleet replied. "Besides, I need to talk to you." She noticed Jules, who was there, looking at the man curiously. She met her brother's eyes. He looked at her in disbelief. She nodded, confirming his suspicion. Jules quickly sat back, looking everywhere but at the wolf and queen, finally focusing on their family, all who knew about the pair. The others soon enough realized who he was as well, through silent messages.

"Sleet, you can't be here. It's too risky," she stated fearfully.

"I love risk," he replied with a smirk. She couldn't help but bite her lower lip to suppress a fond chuckle.

"No games now. You'll blow both of our cover," she replied.

"After tonight it won't matter, right Aleena?" he seriously said.

She fell quiet, smile falling. "I'll try," she replied. "For the sake of my people I'll try. I promised I'd never leave them again." He nodded. "There will be dancing soon. I need to talk to you about something. Make sure you're there to receive me sooner rather than later," she stated.

"As always, your majesty, I look forward to your company," he replied.

The dancing had begun. Sleet had faded into the crowd. Aleena accepted the warrior's offer for a dance without hesitation. In moments she was once again going from partner to partner, waiting expectantly for her wolf's touch. All at once he was there, startling her, but keeping up to her without trouble. "Aleena," he greeted.

"About time," she smiled. Her smile fell, though, and she said, "Sleet, you'll give yourself away with your dancing. He'll know it's you. I'm not sure if that one dance where we met was your one chance with him or not."

"Let him know," Sleet replied, glaring over at the man. He had seen the two. _Everyone_ was seeing the two. The general was coming towards them. Sleet led her farther away. "He's coming towards us, or trying. You said you had something to tell me."

She looked suddenly fearful. Nervously she replied, "It seems silly, now, but it was something to do with a-a dream." He stiffened, she felt it. It was the first time he'd missed a beat. "Don't tell me that you…"

"It started with the image of a cloaked figure," Sleet said. Aleena grew pale. They needed no more explanation to understand what this meant.

"Sleet, what if it was a warning?" she fearfully asked. She saw him shiver.

"There are no such things," he replied uncertainly. He looked around for the general, only to see that he had almost reached them. All at once he danced her farther away, leaving the man behind again. Unfortunately, they ended up almost right in front of the throne, only to see her father looking towards her suspiciously. "It's now or never, your highness," Sleet muttered.

"_Now_? I'm not ready," Aleena began to protest. Suddenly the warrior appeared from the crowd and went up to her father. "Sleet, what if…" she began.

"Nothing will happen," he interrupted a little too quickly and nervously.

She tensed up; both of them pausing for a moment, but suddenly Jules appeared through the crowd, saying as he looked reassuringly at her, "Dad…" Aleena sighed in relief. He'd bought them some time. But wait, what was he going to distract him with?

Jules had watched his little sister swept off by her husband. He'd seen the king watching them suspiciously, the general following them, trying to get to her and make sure she was all right. Bernie had suddenly been next to him and told him about their conversation, which she'd overheard, and Sleet's declaration that it was time to tell. He watched Aleena's nervous expression and felt pity. What if something went wrong? He had to pave the way for her, or at least deliver a warning. Maybe he could soften the blow, or at least spare her a mistake. She had her whole life to make mistakes. She didn't need this one. He had kissed his wife then gone towards the throne.

"Jules, what is it?" his father asked.

"Out of curiosity, what would you do if Aleena told you she had been secretly married?" he questioned. He saw the warrior look at him in shock, suddenly intently interested in the conversation. He was clever, Jules knew, but he hoped he wouldn't put this together.

The old man's eyes darkened dangerously. He replied, "She hasn't been, and a good thing for _her_ too. She would _never_ do something so disrespectful and rebellious! _Not_ to her own father."

"Not even if she had fallen in love with the man?" Jules demanded.

"She would have no reason _not_ to tell me. I never bound her to only kings, I freed up every man on Mobius for her to take her pick. Why would I disapprove?" their father asked, obviously hurt at the thought. Aleena cringed.

"Maybe a criminal?" Jules remarked.

The man's eyes darkened again. "Are you thinking possibly her captor?" his father asked.

"Let's go with that," Jules replied.

"She would never marry the man of her own free will! Even if she did… No, she wouldn't make a mistake like that! Besides, how dare the man not come to me, not ask my permission! That is beyond disrespect! That is outright rebellion! I swear to Chaos, if I had my way the man would _hang_!" the ex-king declared.

"Hang!" Sleet exclaimed to Aleena in sudden fear, hand going to his throat. He looked to her saying, "I vote we leave."

"I can't abandon my people Sleet! I want this off my chest!" Aleena retorted, yet uncertainly, nervously.

"But…" Sleet began.

They were interrupted, however, when Jules remarked tightly, "Isn't that a little harsh, father?"

"To most it would seem that way. That is why the more probable outcome would be to imprison him," the adviser replied.

"Father, she would be in _love_ with him!" Jules protested. "Have you even _tried_ to imagine the pain it would cause her if you _did_ such a thing?"

"I have always done what is best for my daughter! Even when it didn't seem like it, it turned out to be the right decision in the long run," their father protested.

"Everyone makes a mistake eventually dad," Jules said.

"That's enough Jules! This discussion is ended! She will marry the warrior. She hasn't yet found anyone to meet her standards and never will! I suggest you leave me in peace," his father ordered.

Jules shot a worried look at Aleena, who now tightly clung to the wolf, all thoughts of telling gone, then replied, "Yes sir." With that he left.

"Sir, maybe he had something…" the warrior timidly began.

"It doesn't matter. It was all rhetorical. Besides, you are to wed tomorrow," the king replied, though there was a hint of suspicion in his eyes. He suddenly looked towards his daughter, remembering how near she was. She pulled from Sleet like he was a disease, the wolf dropping her just as willingly, then both grinned at her father as if they hadn't heard a thing. She quickly danced Sleet back into the crowd, taking the lead while the wolf recovered from the temporary trauma he had felt.

As soon as they were out of sight, she looked up at him in misery, tears threatening her eyes. "You're right. I must leave my people. We can't carry on this lie, not with my wedding just on the horizon."

Sleet read her sadness. She didn't want to leave. She loved this land more than anything. Almost more than she loved him, he would guess. It hurt him to realize it, but it was there, plain as day. Finally he replied reluctantly, "We will find a way out of this. Either that, or we carry on as we always have."

"If we carry on, he'll find out, he'll have to," Aleena replied.

"Prison won't be so bad," Sleet said in a hopeful tone. Wrong choice of words. She stiffened and looked up at him in horror.

"Y-you would risk being _jailed_? Sleet, that would _kill_ you!" she replied in protest. "To just have your freedom _taken_ from you like that? You would lose your mind!"

"I'm not _that_ weak," Sleet grumbled, slightly offended, yet he never protested it.

"I never said you were…" she began.

Suddenly, though, they were interrupted by the warrior tapping Sleet on the shoulder and saying, "Mind if I cut in?"

Sleet froze and looked at him in shock. "Oh, of course not sir," he quickly replied.

"Good," the man said. However, it wasn't Aleena he took hold of, it was Sleet whom he grabbed and dragged away into the crowd. Aleena watched in worry, not knowing where this would lead. Quickly she tried to follow, but suddenly her brother Jules was there, hand on her shoulder, shaking his head warningly. She looked reluctantly into the crowd.

Sleet pulled away, as they came to the outskirts of the crowd, then turned to him demanding, "What did I do!"

"Stay away from her soldier. I remember your first dance with her," the warrior warned.

"No, that was three dances in a row," Sleet replied with a cold smirk.

"Silence! I will not have you endangering her again," the man warned.

"I don't recall us getting violent this time," Sleet replied casually.

"I won't risk it either Sleet," the warrior replied.

Sleet froze. He soon smiled cruelly, saying, "So you _do_ know me."

"Know you? Hah! You're lucky I don't turn you over to the king to be executed for desertion," the hedgehog general hissed.

"As _I_ recall, no one died in that battle anyway," Sleet replied defiantly.

"Stay away bounty hunter," the warrior warned.

"Jealous?" Sleet cruelly taunted.

Well, that earned him a violent blow across the face. He yelped. Chaos he _hated_ when that happened! It was always so loud. Everything stopped as people turned to stare. Sleet's head snapped back around to face the general, teeth bared, growling threateningly. "Know your place," the general calmly said.

"Know when to give up," Sleet retorted, menacingly stepping forward. The general got into a fighting stance.

"Enough!" Aleena's voice suddenly exclaimed. Both men froze and looked over to her. Her brother Jules was at her side. They noticed all too well her fearful expression. The warrior noticed, though it pained him, that her eyes continuously flashed over to the wolf. He shook his head solemnly.

"Forgive us, Aleena," he replied.

Her eyes turned to him and stopped. After a moment she replied, "It's all right. Come on, let's have this dance." The warrior felt hope rising again, then moved to her, leading her onto the dance floor. Slowly people began to fall back into the dancing. Sleet watched in disbelief.

Jules looked at him, as the heat died down, saying, "Do you know what's going to happen, now that you know you can't tell about the marriage?"

Sleet looked at the man, debating whether to answer. Oh heck with it. Jules was the only one who had accepted Aleena's decision without any qualms at all. Sleet, well, he wouldn't say he _liked_ the hedgehog, but Jules was his best bet. He soon answered, "I have no clue. The plan is to leave, run away, but then she'll be miserable the rest of her life."

"Don't sell her short. She'll always have a place in her heart for her palace and people, but she adapts well," Jules said.

"But to _this_?" Sleet asked. Jules sighed and looked over the crowd he had no answer. Sleet though, suddenly quipped, "Know, lovers, that fate will not be kind to you." Jules looked curiously at him. "Would you believe an oracle?" Sleet asked, catching the quizzing look. With that, he wandered back into the crowd.


	18. Know That Fate Will Not Be Kind To You

The Sleet Aleena Chronicles: The Bounty Hunter And The Queen

(A/N: Second up today. I went all out with the call of the wild, just to let you know when you get there. Look up wolves snarling on youtube and you'll get an idea of what I was working with, depending on which one you choose.)

_Know, Lovers, That Fate Will Not Be Kind To You_

Aleena headed up to her room as soon as all the goodnight's were said. She hadn't seen Sleet since she had walked off with the warrior. She had made sure that everyone had left before her. She wandered towards her room, heart heavy, stressed, longing to stay, but knowing she couldn't anymore. Not with his life on the line. If her father ever found out… then to be told he had been her captor. The wolf wouldn't be given a chance.

Suddenly she felt hands seize her. She gasped and turned, but relaxed on seeing who it was, dressed once more in his normal clothes and armor. "Sleet, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in my room. Someone could see you," she hissed.

"Come now Aleena, you know the chances of that are low," he replied.

"At this point I don't want _any_ chances to be taken," she sadly remarked, looking down.

His eyes softened. He wrapped an arm around her waist and silently led her towards her room. She rested her head on his shoulder, remembering the night he had first returned her to the palace. So much had happened since then… He opened her door, letting her pass in first, then followed, locking it behind him. He turned to her and pulled her to him, embracing her, rocking her gently. She relaxed in the embrace and rested her head against him. After a moment he suddenly declared, "Aleena, I won't give you a choice between me and Mobius. I want you to be happy."

"I'm happy with _you_," she replied.

"But you love your people even more," he stated.

"That's not true," she defended.

"Isn't it?" he asked.

She looked up at him, deep into his eyes. After a moment she replied, "No… I love you Sleet, just as much as my people if not more."

He kissed her gently. Pulling back, he asked, "Then what do you want to do?"

She gazed up at him solemnly. Tears came to her eyes, fell silently. All at once, her eyes widened in realization. She looked at him in disbelief. She suddenly had figured it out. Her heart sank at the realization. It was the understanding that she had a choice to make, one that couldn't be put off any longer. It wasn't one that he gave her, for he could never have given her such a decision, but it was one that she had, had to make since the moment her marriage to the warrior had been announced.

He hadn't said a word. He had waited for her to figure things out on her own. All at once she realized how much her delaying must have hurt him. Every day she put off telling of the marriage was another day closer to her choosing her people over him. He had just waited for her to cast him to the wind, without a word of protest.

Her mouth opened. She was trying to form words, but nothing would come. All at once, though, she felt her uncertainty falling away. Without warning, without thinking, she leapt into his arms, legs wrapping around him, and kissed him furiously. Only _he_ could bring out such and internal conflict in her. He was startled at first. He stumbled back, falling onto her bed. His mind caught up suddenly, and he gripped her tightly, returning the heated kiss. He rolled so he would be above her. She broke the kiss and positioned herself so that she would lie against the pillows. He waited impatiently, though it only took seconds, then pounced, catching her lips again.

He reached to the sleeves of her gown, slowly removing them, savoring the passion of the kiss, of the moment. However, they had remained too caught up in each other, in the dream like atmosphere, for if they hadn't, they would have heard her father's call. They would have heard him running from the door for help, worried. They would have heard the lock clicking open. They would have been prepared for her father to burst in, followed by Argus and the queen's personal guard, Chuck, King and Queen Acorn, Jules and Bernadette, and the warrior and his men. What they _wouldn't_ have done, was get caught in a position that looked, to those who didn't know, like a completely different scenario.

"Aleena!" her father exclaimed in horror, snapping them out of it. Their heads snapped in the direction of the voices, and Aleena gasped in dread. Sleet's mouth was wide open, eyes ranging from shocked, to confused, to realizing what it looked like, to challenging, willing to fight back.

"Father!" Aleena exclaimed, pushing her way up, quickly covering her arms again. She looked in terror towards Jules, Chuck, and the warrior. She knew instantly, then, that the general had figured out the truth behind it all.

He had suspected and been proved right, as his hurt and saddened eyes conveyed. Yet there were also hints of nervousness, understanding for Aleena, worry for Sleet. He knew all right. He realized her brother's must too, for they never ran instantly to her aid, and he felt his sense of duty tearing him apart. "Get ready," he said quickly, to Charles and Jules. With those words they knew that he had figured it out. They drew their weapons and prepared for the order, knowing that they had to make this convincing.

"Seize that man!" her father veritably shrieked at the soldiers and guards. Sleet shot up from the bed, leaping off, and drew his sword and pistol instantly, readied in a fighting stance.

"Father, wait!" Aleena screamed. Too late.

"Hold on Aleena!" Argus called determinedly. "Charge!" he ordered furiously, as he instantly, aggressively, led the guards in a race towards the wolf, as well as the soldiers.

"No!" she cried, trying to rise from her bed; but her father was suddenly there, holding her tightly.

"Aleena, darling, please tell me you're all right," her father begged through tears.

"Father," she gasped, struggling to get free.

Sleet saw the charge, fired a few shots, then quickly decided that a gun wouldn't do much good. He put it back and drew his shield just as Argus' blade came down at him. He blocked then slashed. The others were closing in on him. He was being forced steadily back, eyes filled with fear, worry. He looked desperately at Aleena. He saw the terror in her eyes as she finally broke free of her father and leapt from the bed. He saw Chuck and Jules and even the warrior looking at him worriedly, trying to seem like they were helping while not putting him at risk. None of them wanted to face the father's wrath.

Aleena, though, ran to the band of soldiers, and tried to get through them, crying, "No, please! Wait! This isn't what you think!" They kept shoving her back, ignoring her cries. Her father, though, drew a sword and raced into the crowd, desperately going towards the front.

"Father, don't!" she screamed desperately.

They were stabbing and slashing at him. If not for his armor, he realized gratefully yet in terror, he'd be dead by now. Sleet viciously shoved the front line away, with shield and sword. He turned around, holding his shield behind him, looking back, and ran for the balcony. Some men were shooting at him with both guns and arrows, while others ran with swords in hand. He felt like he was in a nightmare.

His eyes widened hopefully as he reached the balcony in practically a second, though it had seemed much longer. The ivy growing just beside it meant life and death now. He bee lined for it. Suddenly, however, he felt something tear through a less protected area of his body. A place where the armor wasn't _nearly_ as strong as it should be. He yelped in agony and fell to the ground! He gasped in pain as he hit it hard, then instantly turned, only to see that an arrow had met its mark just behind his knee. "Oh wonderful," he growled aloud to himself. His shield had slid out from his reach too.

He paled on seeing the soldiers nearing, then instantly tore the arrow out, wincing in pain. He heard her calling to him. He forced the sound out. He hardly had time to stand before he had to block a sword coming down at him. To his shock, though, he didn't see a soldier. Instead, fighting him viciously, was the ex-king himself!

No! This wasn't supposed to happen! Her _father_! This wasn't good! He couldn't kill the man, though he wanted to, but he couldn't let himself go easy on him either. He focused on blocking the man's strikes. All at once he noticed that some of the soldiers had stopped and were looking at something in shock. Aleena, he hoped, was making her way towards them. But would she make it in time?

Argus suddenly was next to Aleena's father, as was King Acorn. Right now _he_ was his biggest threat, followed by Argus. Jules suddenly joined the fray, looking apologetically at Sleet and holding back. Sleet bared his teeth at her brother. He had one option to buy him some time. He wouldn't do this as menacingly as he could, _yet_, but he had little other choice at the moment. All at once Sleet pulled back and snarled, actually _snarled_!

They pulled back in surprise and fear. He lunged at them unexpectedly, biting at them, hackles raised, claws drawn on his free hand and slashing. All his primal instinct was coming to him. They leapt back in startled fear. Some of the men still coming froze in terror at the sound. He smirked. That wasn't even the worst he could do. Aleena finally burst through the front of the lines, holding them back with words he couldn't hear. He had blocked everything out except the will to survive.

In retrospect he supposed that he should have taken the lapse in attack to run. Maybe things wouldn't have ended up like they did. However, he didn't. His animalistic instincts overwhelmed everything else. He attacked violently, forcing the four against him back, each one looking more terrified than ever before. He didn't realize he was getting carried away until it was too late. He hadn't heard himself barking viciously, growling threateningly, and terrifying all others who watched. He didn't realize Aleena's eyes had widened in terror at something she saw in his eyes, and that she was screaming, "No!" He didn't see the second hedgehog woman, Bernie, doing the exact same thing.

He didn't process that she and Bernie were trying to lunge towards them, but being held back by an equally terrified Charles and an alarmed warrior. He didn't even hear the cry of agony as he felt his blade pierce someone's flesh. He didn't notice that all at once everything had stopped. He didn't see that King Acorn, Argus, and her father were backing away, stunned, terrified, dazed, _mortified_, as a figure was crumpling to the ground. He hadn't known that he was standing almost over the victim, breathing heavily, panting, shooting vicious gazes and growls at anyone who _dared_ come near his prey to try and help.

Slowly he was becoming aware again. He felt the wind blowing by, where he couldn't before, and heard a voice speaking to him. His ears cocked at the sound, trying to pick it out. He guessed it was the oracles voice, seeming to say, "Now it begins." It confused him.

Until then, he'd lost himself in the call of the wild. Only after he began to regain some degree of normality, was he beginning to feel something besides the will to live. Only then did he hear a shriek of desperation, agony. Only then did he see Bernadette collapse to the ground on her knees, longing to go to the victim, yet not daring to. Only then did he notice the injured figure looking up at him in terror, gasping for breath, eyes pleading for mercy. Only then did he realize that, of all the men whom he could have struck, he had taken out the only one who was on his side. Jules!

He gasped and drew his blade out of the injured man in shock. If he had a chance _before_, he definitely didn't have one _now_. He looked up at the royal family. The ex-king was staring, pale, at his second child, his little boy. Chuck looked at his little brother, too mortified to move, too mortified to even process that he should do something. The old king looked slowly up, breathing heavily, eyes reflecting hatred, tears coming, falling for his second son. Bernadette was on the ground, reaching out for his hand desperately, labored breaths coming from her, tears silently falling. Jules reached weakly back, taking her outstretched hand. King and Queen Acorn, Argus, and the warrior were staring blankly at the hurt man, desperate to help him, looking up uncertainly at the wolf, waiting for an opening so, if nothing else, they could drag Jules back into their ranks and help him, if not continue fighting the wolf.

What affected him most, though, was Aleena's reaction. She was looking at her brother in shock, mouth open. She looked slowly up at Sleet, hurt in her eyes. They needed no words to know what she was asking. How _could_ you? Oh husband, what have you done to yourself, to him, to _me_… to us? They won't show you any mercy now, and I won't be able to do anything for you. He looked down at the injured man.

He could run now, leave them behind, but _would_ he? He couldn't move, even though he tried. He felt his sword slip from his hand, his only other weapon. He looked blankly at it. He heard Aleena gasp, then whisper, "No…" All at once Argus and the reluctant warrior rushed up to him, seizing his arms, forcing him to his knees, him scowling at them. Cautiously Chuck moved to his little brother, afraid of what would become of him. He picked Jules up, bringing him into the ranks. He handed his and Aleena's sibling, now unconscious, to some soldiers who instantly rushed off to take care of him. Tears finally came to his eyes. Bernadette looked coldly at Sleet, then to Aleena piteously, sensing where this would go. Quickly she turned and raced after her husband.

Aleena could hardly react. King Acorn drew his sword and went to the wolf. Sleet scowled at the squirrel. The King of Knothole City placed his blade at the defiant wolf's throat, tilting his chin up to look directly at him, the still held back Aleena, and her father. Sleet growled lowly. Alicia looked away.

The ex-king, silent tears falling from his eyes, hissed in hatred, "Kill him."

Aleena paled. Maximillion nodded and raised his blade, ready to behead the man, or cut his throat. Sleet caught his breath and closed his eyes. "No!" Aleena shrieked suddenly, jerking free of the soldiers who held her back. All at once, Sleet felt her holding him tightly, his head resting on her chest.

The soldiers began to murmur. Her father's voice came over them all, though, saying in disbelief, "Aleena…" King Acorn and Alicia were looking at her in shock, as was Argus. The soldiers looked at each other in confusion. Finally her father ordered, "Aleena, step away from that man."

"No, I won't let you do this," she replied through tears.

"Why on Earth _not_?" King Acorn asked in disbelief.

If she told the truth now, that would be it for the wolf. That would be it for _her_. She had to, though, "I won't let you do this. Father, I can't marry the general, because…" She trailed off, losing her courage.

Sleet, though, was passed caring. He couldn't run, he couldn't fight, he simply pulled back from her, met her father's eyes defiantly, then replied, "I'm her husband." Aleena cringed at the direct statement.

Every person there gasped in horror, except Chuck and the warrior, then began to murmur in disbelief. Her father looked at her blankly, then to the wolf, then back. "He's, _what_?" her father finally asked.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, father," Chuck said suddenly, prompting everyone to look at him in shock.

"You-you _knew_?" the man asked, still digesting it.

"So did our brother and sister in law. I get the feeling that the general suspected as much," Charles said, looking to the man for confirmation.

"Only, for certain, when I saw her with him today," the warrior confirmed in a sad murmur.

"While we're busy admitting things, you should know that he was also the man that captured her, before you find out any other way. It'll only be worse then, I suppose," Chuck said. The warrior, Argus, Alicia, and Max's, eyes widened in shock, as they looked to the couple.

The conspirators had hoped they would get sympathy, though they didn't expect it. The ex-king was drained. He didn't want to hear it. His son had nearly been killed just now. He might still die. His other two children had betrayed his trust; his wife had been taken from him, his people dead from the outbreak, he himself sick with worry for his daughter who had been captured. Then to come into her room this night to see a strange man hovering over her… No. It was too much. He was sick of it all. It needed to end. He didn't trust the man. This wolf had captured his daughter, held her for ransom, attempted to kill him, the warrior, Argus, and nearly killed Jules. That was it. All sympathy he might have felt had faded when he'd heard he had captured Aleena in the _first_ place.

The soldiers sensed it, the warrior, Chuck, Alicia, Max, Aleena, and Sleet. The king's eyes darkened in fury, anger. Aleena became afraid for the wolf, for Chuck, for herself. Her father was rarely ever so outwardly violent. "Father…" she tried to begin, voice cracking.

"Be silent," her father warned menacingly.

"Father, please," she tried again in a more desperate tone.

"Shut up!" her father roared. She pulled back in fear. Sleet jerked free of her embrace, free of the men holding him down, and wrapped her in his arms, bearing his teeth. "Get up, both of you!" he ordered. Sleet slowly rose, bringing her with him, glaring at her father. He couldn't hope anymore. He knew where this was going. She wasn't ready to accept it, but she had to. Sleet suddenly spun her around and kissed her hard. He could sense her father's outrage.

Aleena was caught off guard. Sleet suddenly threw her into the general's arms and met the man's eyes coldly. The soldiers had instantly seized him, holding him back. "Sleet!" she cried.

"Bring him to the dungeon!" her father ordered, ignoring his daughter. The wolf scowled at the old king. The man met his eyes icily. "You're going to die wolf, for your crimes; _all_ of them, whatever they may be. Even for taking my daughter as your own, when she was promised to another! _Take_ him away! He is to be executed tomorrow night."

"No, daddy, please! Don't do this! I beg you! I'm sorry dad!" Aleena screamed, sobbing, _begging_ her father for the wolf's life as the soldiers dragged him away, he trying to struggle. The warrior held her back worriedly. The look in her father's eyes wasn't pleasant. Sleet suddenly met her eyes and stopped struggling. Sadness and apology were reflected in his own eyes. He shook his head solemnly, signaling to her to just stop. There was nothing she could do. They both knew it. She burst into tears, knees giving out. The general held her up. Silently the wolf watched until they finally pulled him away from the balcony and towards the dungeon.

Slowly all others dispersed. Her father was one of the last to leave, looking at her with disappointment, as she wept. He turned without a word. Argus looked pityingly at her then followed her father. King Acorn moved forward, intending to put a hand on her shoulder, but something was telling him not to. "I'm sorry Aleena," he finally said. With that he himself turned to leave, followed by a shocked and pitying Alicia. All who were left was Aleena, the warrior, and Charles. The warrior knelt behind her and hugged her. She allowed him to, even weeping into him. Sir Charles watched solemnly, then came up to his sister, holding her tightly as well.


	19. Timor Mortis

The Sleet Aleena Chronicles: The Bounty Hunter And The Queen

(A/N: The title means 'the fear of death.' Yesterday two more chapters were put up late, for those of you who missed them.)

_Timor Mortis_

Aleena sat on her throne like a statue. She never moved, hardly blinked, just watched as, outside her window, her people wandered by. Her father sat next to her sullenly, not speaking to her. The wedding, as far as they were concerned, was off. Finally she rose. "Where are you going?" he asked.

She paused then replied, "To the garden to think."

"Be sure you do," her father warned, his threat obvious. She swallowed over a lump in her throat and held back her tears. Silently she left.

She wandered to the lake where she had wept on first learning of her father's plans for her and the warrior. She gazed sadly out over it. Suddenly, from behind her, a voice asked, "Aleena, my queen?"

Aleena turned. The warrior was there. She felt tears in her eyes. Finally she said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, your majesty. Never apologize for love," he replied. She sniffed, then looked away over the lake. "There may still be a way to save him," the warrior said.

She stayed silent. Soon enough she asked, "How?"

"I don't know your father like you know him," the warrior admitted, not knowing an answer to give her. She said nothing. He watched her pityingly, then reached into his pocket and then drew out a paper. He sadly looked at it then handed it to her. She gazed at it curiously. On seeing what it was, however, she looked sharply up at him in hope. "Your father ordered them not to let anyone pass, but this message will usurp that. You can go see him, if only one more time. Maybe, before the day is through, you'll have come up with a way to save his life."

She took it quickly then threw her arms around the man. "Thank you. Chaos, thank you. You are a good man. So many women would do anything for a husband like you. I only hope that you find someone better for you than I ever could have been."

"I doubt I will," he replied.

She looked up at him saying, "No. Never doubt." She instantly turned, running towards the palace.

She made sure no one saw her. It was no easy task, but she managed. She was at the door to the dungeon. Quickly she slipped inside and hurried down the stairs. The guards saw her coming, and crossed their spears saying, "Halt, we have orders that no one is to pass, direct from the king."

"Do you now?" she asked as she drew out the paper and handed it to them. They read over it and looked uncomfortable. They glanced at each other, weighing the two separate orders. Finally, though, they moved. "Thank you," she said, slipping into the cell room.

She moved swiftly, quietly, through the row of prisons. Finally she found him and stopped in her tracks. His eyes were closed meekly. He never moved a muscle. If not for the breathing, she'd think he were a statue. "Sleet…" she gently said.

His eyes flew open almost immediately. He sharply looked towards her and scrambled up in shock. "Aleena!" he exclaimed. All at once he was at the bars, holding them, glad for the reason to move. She put her own hands over his.

"You fur feels cold," she remarked worriedly.

"I'm fine," he brushed off.

She looked up at him sadly, tears coming to her eyes. He looked down at her sympathetically. After a moment she said, "I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault," he replied.

"Liar," she said with a weak smile.

"I haven't lied to you _yet_, my queen," he answered, stroking her chin. She giggled sadly, grinning. "There's the smile I've grown to love," he said. "Trust me Aleena; I will never lie to you."

Smile falling, she challenged meekly, "Prove it. Answer this question truthfully. Will everything be all right?"

His own smile fell. He said nothing a moment. Finally he replied, "Time heals all wounds."

She shook her head. "I don't believe you," she stated.

"I haven't lied to you yet love," he repeated.

"I don't want to lose you…" she said, voice cracking.

"You haven't lost me yet," he replied.

"I've lost my mother, I may lose Jules, and I've lost my father," she lamented.

"You haven't lost your father, trust me on _that_," Sleet wryly said. "He loves you more than anything, or I wouldn't be here."

"I don't want you to die," she said in barely a whisper, as he nuzzled her head.

"Hush, my _ever_ gracious, _ever_ beautiful, _ever_ powerful Queen. Mourning is too much your strength these days. Don't think about it anymore Aleena," he begged.

"How can I not?" she asked.

"I'll come back for you," he promised as he had the night of their wedding as they had gazed up at the moon. She was crying now, head against the bars of his cell. He held her through them, then said, "Get out of here before your father comes looking."

"Sleet…" she began.

Suddenly he tilted her head up to him. They looked into each others eyes. All at once he caught her lips in a loving yet chaste kiss. As he pulled away he said in a calming whisper, "I love you." She caught her breath. There they were. The three words he had never spoken before. I love you. She felt a shiver go up and down her body. She gazed up at him in hope.

"I love you," she replied after a moment.

"Then go," he said. She sniffed and reluctantly pulled away from him. She backed away until he was out of sight, then turned robotically.

She left the dungeon and went up the stairs in a trance. As soon as she reached the hall, though, and leaned against the door, all her will and self-restraint failed her. She burst into tears and fled to her room, covering her face, then flinging herself onto her bed.

Slowly her sobs subsided. She looked out towards the moon and stars, three in particular; one pink, one blue, one green. Watching them, she felt new strength going through her; a determination she couldn't ignore. All at once her eyes hardened as she looked up at the sky, tears of sadness turning to tears of anger. She didn't have much time. She had to try once more to save him, she _had_ to. Maybe her father had calmed down enough to listen to reason. She wiped her eyes furiously, then rose. She turned and hurried from her room, marching proudly towards the throne room.

She burst into it, only to see her father talking to the warrior. The two looked up, startled. "Aleena?" her father asked in surprise at the change in her demeanor.

She said nothing, simply marched up to him and fell to her knees, clutching his hands and saying, "What do you want me to do in order to spare the wolf's life? I will do anything you ask, _anything_."

His eyes hardened murderously, unbridled hate rising up, for the vile creature who had taken his innocent daughter's purity. He opened his mouth to reply, but the general had one more trick up his sleeve to help her. He knew what her father wanted. If it happened, then maybe he would spare the bounty hunter's life, because he sure as Hades wouldn't at the moment. "Sir, might I make a suggestion before you protest," the general quickly said.

The adviser looked at him in interest. Aleena looked up at him hopefully. He gave her a sad smile, and right then she knew where he was going with it. At the same time, though, she sensed it was the only option left. "Speak," the adviser finally permitted. The general whispered it to him.

The ex-king's eyes lit up ponderously, though the emotions in his eyes were passing too quickly to read. He nodded then looked down at his daughter, saying, "Very well. I'll make you a deal, my dear. I will spare that deserter and criminal's life on one condition."

"Anything," she said.

"You will marry the general in two weeks' time. During that period you are not to see the bounty hunter," the king replied. "That is the only way I'll spare his life."

Aleena looked up at the general for a moment. Finally she rose slowly, and took his hands in her own. "So be it. I will marry him, if you promise that you will spare the wolf."

"I promise," her father replied. The general looked at him worriedly. He didn't know whether or not the man would keep his word. It seemed too easy, but he couldn't press the old king. What happened would happen. This was the best chance they had, though. The king left to give the order to suspend the execution, for now.

"Thank you," Aleena said to the warrior.

"You're welcome. I'm just sorry that this is the only way," he replied.

"Don't be," she smiled.

"He'll wonder, you know," the warrior said.

Her smile fell. "I know," she replied.

"He wouldn't want you to…" the man began.

"_He's_ the one about to be executed. He has no say anymore," she replied. The warrior nodded and said nothing more. Something, though, was telling him that something was off. Something wasn't right. He feared what it was. He didn't dare tell her, though.

The torment had started the night Aleena had left. He had been sleeping, then suddenly he had been startled awake, hit violently. He had been confused. He didn't know what had just happened. Was it time for him to die? As it turned out, no, it wasn't. By the time it had ended, though, he felt as if death would have been a better alternative to their plan. Torture… Why had the king suddenly decided on _that_? Sleet would sooner _die_ than go through it again. He could hardly move, could hardly breathe for the pain, and to say he was furious or murderously violent was an understatement. He fought the urge to tear the guards to shreds, not that he could, that is, for he'd tried already. What could he do chained, though?

What had happened to drive the ex-king to give this order? It had been two weeks since the first time. Not a night went by where he was shown mercy. Why wasn't he _dead_ yet? Sleet wondered about it. What had happened? What had Aleena done? Chaos he hated not knowing. The only conclusion he could imagine was that she had done something to herself and her father blamed _him_. No! He didn't dare think on it though. He wouldn't believe it. She wasn't the type. He couldn't see her father ordering this either. His suspicion was that the king had nothing to do with it.

Suddenly he heard the dungeon doors opening. He shot a desperate look towards the bars. He was losing his mind, he sensed. Everything, every _noise_, spooked him. He felt like tearing around the cell letting out all his savage instinct. He shot up; ready to fight back again, though it hadn't done any good yet. All at once four guards were there. Four? There were usually three. Now there was an extra, a fox. No, two extras. A fifth guard? What did _that_ mean? Why wasn't the fifth _dressed_ like a guard?

"You're coming with _us_," one of the four said. Sleet rolled his eyes at the obvious statement. He was surprised, though, when they never headed towards the back room they _usually_ used. Instantly his fur stood on end. He had caught a glimpse of the fifth. He was holding a strange gun. He had seen the fourth. The fox looked worriedly, sympathetically, to him repeatedly. Sleet felt suddenly paralyzed. He glared at the man with the gun and growled.

"At this point, you shouldn't be wasting your breath with growling. Try praying," the man said. Sleet gasped in horror. Executioner, his mind screamed! This fifth man was an executioner! The fox must be the escort. Where were they bringing him? What was going on? He desperately began to struggle, but he felt too weak. He hadn't had food for two weeks, though his species could go months without. Water was a rarity too, just enough to keep him alive. Finally he gave up. Maybe now really _was_ the time to hope for a miracle.

They were heading up into a tower. He looked up the steps in growing fear. All at once he was thrown into the room brutally. One of the guards went to a curtain where some light streamed. Two others dragged him to his feet. "You wonder what your lover has been doing all this time? Why she couldn't be bothered to see you?" one of them asked. Sleet stiffened. The guard at the curtains flung them open. They forced Sleet ahead to it, then to his knees. The wolf looked down in worry, then disbelief, then shock. Beneath them lay the preparations for a wedding! He felt uncertainty and fear gripping his heart. He shook his head, thinking he was seeing things.

He wasn't to be so lucky. He watched as Aleena's father led her down the aisle towards the general. Sleet looked on in disbelief. Suddenly the executioner said, "If she says the words 'I do,' your life is over canine. The world will be short one more wolf."

"He's not the last of them?" one of the others joked. Sleet growled. He wasn't the last. Drago was still out there. Then again he'd rather die than have he and _Drago_ being the last ones of their kind. There were more, he knew it, he sensed it. There had to be.

The extra guard, the fox, looked sadly over at Sleet, seeming to pity the canine more than the others did. He looked down at the soon to be killed man. He looked towards the window and said quietly, "She thinks you'll be spared if she goes through with it."

"Shut up Amadeus!" one of the other guards shot. The man, Amadeus, fell silent. The damage was done though, and Sleet stiffened. He felt his heart drop. My love, you've been tricked. Don't do this, he silently willed. You're a clever woman, spot the lie already. You couldn't really have believed your father would spare me! He struggled, or tried, but no matter what, he couldn't break free! They heard the ceremony progressing from a communication device. The vows were being exchanged. No, no, no! Sleet pled desperately to any immortal who could hear him. She was about to sign his death warrant!

It was all in vain, for only moments later she said the two words that sealed his fate. In that instant he stopped fighting. He only gazed down at her miserably. They were about to seal the marriage with a kiss. For the marriage to be official, he would have to die. A queen couldn't have two husbands. He felt the gun pressed to his back. "You know what this is?" the executioner asked.

"What?" he replied quietly.

"Imagine electricity coursing through your body, slowly and painfully killing you," the man replied. Sleet shivered at the thought. Death was reaching out for him. He would suffer and die. He could practically see the figure from his dream stretching out his bony fingers, waiting to take the wolf's hand and lead him to the underworld. He was suddenly aware of how much he was shivering. What was wrong with him? He'd _never_ feared death as much as he did right now. In defeat he lowered his head and gritted his teeth, waiting for the electricity to tear through him.

The conductor of ceremonies began, "I now pronounce you…"

He hardly heard the rest, for right then the electricity tore through him! It felt as if it were ripping up his insides. He cried out in agony, writhing in pain, trying one last time to escape. His cries were heard by none but those with him. The fox closed his eyes tightly, teeth gritted, desperately trying to block out the sounds. Sleet begged death for mercy now, fear consuming him. Chaos he didn't want to die! Not like this! Not now! Please! He begged for the immortals to spare him, for the pain to stop. Finally, slowly, merciful darkness veiled his eyes, and he collapsed to the ground, limp.


	20. The Most Painful Discovery

The Sleet Aleena Chronicles: The Bounty Hunter And The Queen

(A/N: Sorry for the delay in putting this up. I had to go make a fruit and potato salad. The scene where she is looking out over Mobotropolis is the first one that shows her on that rocky outcrop in Sonic Underground opening. The one where she isn't crying.)

_The Most Painful Discovery_

It was done. She was married to the general, Sleet would be spared, the reception was over. Tonight was the marriage night. She knew what was expected of her, but the mere thought made her feel filthy. It wasn't fear, wasn't the general, but she had never wanted anyone but him to touch her again, never wanted another to have her body. They were in her room now. He was behind her. He kissed her neck then said, "I won't push you to do anything, you know. You don't have to do this."

"I know," she replied. She made no protest, though. He slowly began to remove her gown. Suddenly, though, the door was knocked on. The two stopped and looked towards it, Aleena in relief. She had a moment more to accept this.

The general moved to the door and opened it. "Sir, the ex-king wishes to have a word with you," the guard stated.

"Of course," the warrior nodded. "I'll be back soon my dear," he said to Aleena. She smiled at him, though it was forced. With that they left.

The general asked, as they neared the throne room, "What does he want?"

"To give you good news," the soldier replied.

They entered. The warrior looked to the king and said, "My liege, what did you wish to tell me?"

"Ah, there you are. You'll be pleased to hear it, I think," the ex-king replied. He should have been suspicious then, for the man looked as though a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. However, when he said the words, the general was caught totally unprepared.

Aleena felt a sick feeling in her stomach and held it with a moan, rubbing it gently as she waited. She smirked dryly. She was in heat, must have been, what other explanation was there? Last time was only a little while ago, though. Why, then, was it back? It shouldn't have returned so soon. Why was it making her uncomfortable now? She sighed sadly. Oh well, perfect timing to ensure the royal lines survival, as her father wanted. She felt sadness in her eyes at the thought. It wasn't the warrior whose children she had meant to bear.

She heard the door opening and looked towards it, startled from her thought. She saw the general enter. His eyes looked shocked, glazed. She frowned, instantly worried. "What's wrong?" she asked concernedly.

He looked up to her in surprise, as if he'd just noticed her. "Oh, Aleena, it's nothing," he said distractedly. "Nothing… nothing important." She cocked her head suspiciously, but he looked away from her, shutting off. She sighed deeply, letting it go. "Let's continue, shall we?" he asked.

"Yes, continue," she replied, still rubbing her stomach, suspicion beginning to darken her eyes. Slowly he finished removing her gown, and the marriage night began.

Something was wrong. It had been almost two months. She hadn't heard word of him. He hadn't even come to her or sent her anything to prove he was all right. Something was definitely wrong, she had finally acknowledged. She'd wondered since her wedding. She had wanted proof he was alright, but her father had told her he had already been freed. That should have been her first hint, her father's fleeting answer, but she had shrugged it off. She was no longer sure. Her husband seemed tense, nervous. Another hint. She was suffering not knowing what had befallen the wolf, or why every part of her was telling her that something wasn't quite right. She could hardly stand not knowing what had become of Sleet.

As if _that_ wasn't enough, she had been getting morning sickness and pains. She was rubbing her stomach again. She looked down at it. She had been afraid when it had first started, nervous, then hopeful, then excited. She hadn't tested, but she just _knew_ she was pregnant. It had been about two months, becoming increasingly apparent since… since she wasn't sure, maybe the night of her marriage to the general. She bit her lower lip, fighting back tears.

She wanted this baby, Chaos knew she wanted it. She felt love growing in her with each passing day. When she was worried she simply placed a hand on her stomach and a smile came to her face. With everything that had been happening, though, all the stress she was going through, she feared more than anything that she would miscarry. Besides that, there was an ever present knowledge about it in the back of her mind that cut short the joy she felt. It was a knowledge she wasn't ready to accept. That wasn't her focus now, though. Right now she wanted, no, _needed_, to know what was going on, where _he_ was. Had he been…? No, her father had promised. He couldn't be dead, he couldn't be. She just needed to be reassured, that was it.

She walked boldly into the throne room where the warrior, no, king, was sitting with her father, speaking. They looked up at her in surprise. "Aleena, what is it?" the warrior king asked, rising worriedly. She couldn't help but inwardly smile. He had become a dear, dear friend to her. She had grown to care for him very much. It no longer felt awkward to lie with him, to kiss him, to share expressions of endearment. She loved him, she realized; however, he wasn't Sleet. This love was different.

She cut right to business. "You know I'm yours now. You know I won't leave you," she began.

"Yes…" he said, raising an eyebrow, curious as to where this was going.

"Then please, husband, father, I _beg_ you to let me see Sleet. If only to know if he's alright! I _need_ to see him, if only once more, just to know that he's still alive. Please, I'll do anything," she pleaded directly. "Come with me if you must."

That was it, the wall was brought down. Her husband looked at her, eyes fearful, sad, distraught. He said nothing, only sat meekly down upon the throne. Her father, though, looked bitter, cold, detesting the mere mention of the canine. It was a warning sign. Now she _knew_ that something was wrong. Suddenly she remembered Chuck's feeling that something wouldn't end well. Suddenly she was recalling, in graphic detail, the shared dream she and Sleet had, had, the night before he had been imprisoned. She felt herself shivering, her eyes terrified, sensing in her bones, with every part of her, a thought she didn't dare think or voice.

All at once her husband said, "I refuse to keep quiet anymore."

"You will say nothing," the ex-king warned threateningly.

"Who is king now old man!" her husband finally snapped at her father. Her father pulled back, startled. Her father crossed his arms and glared at seemingly nothing with a cold expression.

"Keep quiet about what?" she demanded, instantly fearful. She knew the answer before it was given, but she refused to believe, to accept. No, it couldn't be. Chaos, please, no…

Her husband looked at her, misery in his eyes. "Aleena, I swear to you that I never found out until too late!"

"Found out what?" she demanded, distress showing in her eyes.

She saw tears in his eyes and knew instantly, that it wasn't good. Her arms dropped to her sides slowly. A revelation came to her then, one she could no longer deny. She knew. Oh gods she knew the answer all too well. "No… Oh gods, no," she meekly said in disbelief.

He balled his hands in front of his mouth a moment, then pulled them away, saying, "Your-your father…" He shook his head. "I'm so sorry…"

"No, don't say it, please don't," she begged through springing tears, refusing to believe it until she'd heard.

"How can I not now?" her husband asked. She swallowed, shivering in rising anguish. "Against orders he had him put to death," her husband finally admitted.

She stared at him blankly, then looked to her father. The old man looked away from her quickly. "F-father…?" she began. She saw his shoulder's sag guiltily. "It's not true, is it? Y-you promised me that you would release him. You promised…" He had promised, but had she ever really believed him? Chaos, no…

"Aleena, I've only ever done what I thought was best," the man replied in a gentle tone, though he had wanted to sound rough.

"But killing the man I loved?" she asked, voice cracking, tears falling. Both men rose worriedly up. She looked dizzy, like she would faint.

"Aleena, dearest, I wanted to protect you," her father said worriedly, trying to justify the action. It was pointless. She suddenly burst into tears, body wracking with sobs. Instantly her father and husband were next to her. Her father gathered her in his arms feeling, for the first time since that day, guilty. Her husband held her from behind. "Aleena, daughter, I-I'm sorry, but I had to… I had to…"

She wanted to scream at him, to push him away, but she could hardly think. Dead, he was dead! They had killed him! No, no, no, it couldn't be true! It just couldn't! Her heart felt shattered, like every piece was now piercing her. It was then that she realized she was screaming the wolf's name over and over, still saying 'no,' denying truth. All at once she realized the screaming had stopped, that she was whimpering, "Sleet, oh Chaos, Sleet, come back to me, _please_." So many promises, plans, adventures, that now they would never have. Her father was in tears, shocked, regretting that he'd ever given the order to kill him.

Suddenly a voice spoke, saying, "He was tortured." The three froze and looked sharply over, only to see a fox soldier.

"What…" she hoarsely whispered.

"You ordered torture!" the warrior king demanded of her father, as her legs gave out and they were forced to gently let her down.

"No! I never ordered such a thing!" her father protested desperately.

"It wasn't an order. It was of their own accord," the young fox soldier said, the same one that had told Sleet, just before the execution, of Aleena's plan.

"What is your name!" the ex-king demanded.

"Amadeus Prower, my lord," the fox replied.

"Were you involved in it!" the warrior king demanded.

"No sire, I was to bring him to the execution. They told me it was an order. On our way to him, they boasted about how they had tortured him against orders," Amadeus replied. "I threatened to expose them, but they told me that, if I did, I would never see my wife, Rosemary, again."

The queen was gazing at the floor, stunned. Tortured…? As if execution wasn't enough… No… She could hardly process what she'd heard. She found herself saying, though, "For how long?"

"Since the day you promised to marry the general," Amadeus admitted.

She could hardly think. "Why did you come forward now?" she asked, after a moment.

The fox, Amadeus, replied, "Because, guilt finally got the best of me."

She was silent. They all were. Finally, though, she said, "Thank you. Go home to your wife. Don't worry about her."

"Yes your majesty," Amadeus replied. With that he left.

"Aleena…" her father began.

"Please, leave me alone, both of you. I need… I need to-to be alone," she replied in a whisper.

"I'm sorry daughter…" her father said, truly remorseful. Her husband and father silently left the room. Just before shutting the door, though, the ex-king paused and said, "I love you Aleena." She said nothing. He felt his heart breaking for her, then left. Once alone, the young queen buried her face in her hands and screamed in agony, sobbing loudly.

Her father and husband heard. Her father sank to the floor with a sob, burying his head on his knees. Her husband waited. Soon he said, "Sire, come on. You need to rest."

"Will I die with my daughter hating me?" he asked.

"She could _never_ hate you," the warrior replied. "She's just in mourning."

"I suppose…" the ex-king replied, remembering, with a pang of sadness, his deceased wife. "Help me to my room," he ordered the warrior. He nodded then assisted the ex-king to his feet and to the room.

Night had come. Aleena lay awake in the bed, looking miserably at the roof. Finally she gave up on sleep. She rose silently, took her cloak, and snuck out of the palace. She had to run, if only to get away from everything. She had checked her sleeping husband before she'd left, making sure he'd stay that way, then climbed from her window and ran towards the outskirts of Mobotropolis.

She didn't know how far she'd run, she just kept going, tears pouring from her eyes. Running, running, trying to forget, unable to. Finally, though, she stopped. There was no reason, she just stopped. She was looking back towards Mobotropolis silhouetted in the distance, standing on a high rock outcrop, her cape billowing in the wind, tears coming silently from her eyes. Sleet… She couldn't think of anything else. She simply watched over the landscape, focusing her mind on it, desperately trying to block everything else out.

The body had lain in the tower, unmoving, until midnight of the night he had been brought there to die. Suddenly, though, an ear twitched. "Aleena," he muttered, still barely conscious. His eyes flickered open as he cringed in agony. He could hardly move. They closed once more. Suddenly they flew open. He shot up then collapsed to the ground again meekly, with a cry of pain. He was alive! How, though? Wait, of course. Those imbeciles hadn't even double checked the electric gun! Suddenly all memory flew back. He gasped, hurt and worry coming to his eyes for the queen.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He froze, ears twitching. He picked out the guards' voices. Quickly he lay back down, feigning death. Not a moment too soon, either, for the next second the tower door opened. He heard them coming towards him. He heard them lay something on the ground then roll him into it. So they planned on sneaking his body out, did they? Fine, he'd play dead for now.

"We'll drop him in the mass grave outside Mobotropolis; you know, where they bury the criminals," he heard one say. He nearly shuddered at the thought, but managed to suppress it. He was being carried. They dropped him somewhere. Suddenly they were moving again. He guessed a hover vehicle. Soon enough they stopped. He was picked up again. After a moment he felt himself dropped. He recalled this place. They never even buried the bodies. The scent instantly got to him, terrifying him, confusing him; it took his all to resist fighting back, to resist retching. Finally he heard the vehicle leave.

He wasted no time. He didn't even bother to double check if they were all gone. He tore his way out of the wrap they'd put him in, arm shooting free first. He scrambled as quickly as he could out, trying not to look back, or anywhere but up at his way out. He reached the surface and ran towards the forest outside the city. It was the one place he could think of. He ran and ran until the smell of decay finally left him, giving way to the scent of the fresh air. He collapsed to hands and knees panting. He'd never forget that smell, _never_, but right now he wouldn't think on it. He looked towards Mobotropolis, though he couldn't see it, and began to lay out his plan.

He had to go to her, but he couldn't return immediately. It was too risky to return straightaway. They would be watching for anyone suspicious, or familiar in his case. They were still looking for her other captors too, though not certain there _were_ any. The news of his death would go through the town. People would know something was off if he was suddenly seen walking through the streets. He tried to be inconspicuous, but really, what were the chances they'd miss a wolf? He had to regroup with Dingo, too, before the fool assumed the worst. He thought about going to Vector and Vanilla, but soon put it out of mind. They were Aleena's friends, not his. At least, not quite. They needed to lie low for a month or two even, then he could return for her, as he'd promised, though it killed him to wait so long. Plan lain out, he rose up to put it into action.


	21. A Final Admission Before A Goodbye

The Sleet Aleena Chronicles: The Bounty Hunter And The Queen

(A/N: Sorry about the wait. Mom took my computer for some reason or other. This story has been far more popular than I thought, including having the most anonymous reviews of any of my previous ones. I'm glad people are enjoying it. I honestly didn't think this couple would go over well. Sonic's name I got from the Comic's name for him. If I'm going to canonize everything Sonic I might as well involve some of each. There may be two more put up today, the last two, but maybe not. It's late, after all. The story's almost at its end.)

_Final Admission Before A Goodbye_

"Queen Aleena," a voice was saying. She groaned, feeling sick, as she slowly woke up. She looked up from her bed only to see Amadeus looking down at her, sadness in his eyes.

"Amadeus, what time is it?" she questioned. She spotted her husband, tears falling from his eyes, leaning his head against the door of their room. All at once the memory of yesterday hit her. Her eyes flew open. "Oh Chaos!" she exclaimed, feeling suddenly sick. She leapt up and ran into the bathroom. Her husband looked fearfully after her, hearing her become sick. Soon enough, though, she returned.

"Maybe now isn't a good time…" Amadeus said worriedly.

"No, she needs to hear," her husband said, sadness in his eyes, pity reflected in them like never before.

Amadeus swallowed sadly, then looked to her, saying, "Queen Aleena, it's your father…" He saw her eyes instantly become overflowing with worry, and if possible, she paled.

"What about my father?" she tersely asked.

"He… he's dying, my queen," Amadeus said. She gasped, covering her mouth, shaking her head in denial, tears instantly beginning to fall. Not now. Not right after she had learned Sleet wouldn't be coming back. Gods, please have mercy. She couldn't take another loss, _please_! Let her finally be able to mourn fully for a loved one! However, it was not to be.

She was in his room, looking down on his bed, just as she had when her mother had died. Her father was coughing. Off to the sides men stood, ready to remove the body for burial. She sat next to him, holding his hand, her husband behind her, holding her shoulders. Chuck was on the other side of their father, holding his hand and crying. Jules and Bernadette stood close by, Jules, who had recovered from his injury, was petting their father's hair, Bernadette weeping. King Acorn watched solemnly with his wife Alicia, having made the journey immediately on hearing of the plight. Argus watched expressionlessly. Aleena was in tears, looking at her father.

"Aleena, my dear, I have already said my goodbyes to your brothers, now it's your turn…" he said in barely a whisper.

"Daddy, please don't leave me, don't leave _us_," she wept.

"Now, now, darling, don't let me see that yet," her father said with a smirk. "Smile for me daughter." She laughed and forced a smile. "There we go."

Her smile fell. "Please, I don't want to lose any one else," she said, crying. "Not now, not this soon."

"There, there, now dear. You are a strong woman. You will move on, like you always have," he reassured.

"I don't want to be alone. I don't want to move on," she replied.

"You'll never be alone, dearest. Look around you at your brother's, your friends," he said, waving his hand about. She obeyed his order and gazed at her remaining loved ones. Her hand automatically went to her belly, and all at once she felt some comfort. She smiled again.

"I'm sorry my darling Aleena, for everything that I have done to wrong you," he apologized. "Everything was for your own good, or so I told myself. I suppose, though, that sooner or later I was bound to make a mistake. Unfortunately, the mistake I made _would_ be one you didn't deserve to suffer with. Forgive me," he said, referring to _him_.

She sobbed, bringing her father's hand to her eyes. "Yes, I will. Daddy, I love you."

"Thank you my dear, I love you too," he replied, stroking her face.

He closed his eyes, coughing. "Daddy, I have something to tell you," she said with a small smile. He opened his eyes warily. "Father, I'm pregnant," she told him, finally able to grant him his last wish.

She saw the shock on everyone's faces, felt her husband tighten his grip on her shoulders, and smiled. It felt good to admit it. "Darling, that's wonderful," her father exclaimed. He looked up at the roof, musing, "I've always liked the name Olgilvie." She laughed happily. Her father looked up at her, a smile on his face. "Farewell my dearest Aleena," he said softly.

Her smile fell. "Goodbye father," she said, as if she were a child. Her father closed his eyes, and this time they never opened again. The room erupted into mourning.

They stood by the new grave, Aleena and her siblings, holding each others hands. They looked down at it in misery. Aleena had hardly stopped crying. Her mother, her father, Sleet, all within mere months. She couldn't keep up anymore. She didn't know how much more she could take. Depression had taken a firm hold, slowly overwhelming her. She felt the strain on her body and emotions, and for the moment felt terror for her unborn children. Children… Funny, that she had gone from calling it a child, to calling it children. She had no proof, yet she could feel it. Maybe it was the dream she had once had so long ago. You will give birth to heroes, the oracle had declared, not hero.

Finally she felt herself being guided away. She saw Vector and Vanilla watching from the side, sadly. She smiled at them. Vanilla smiled back, crying. She and Vector neared her. No one stopped them. "Aleena, I'm so sorry," Vanilla said solemnly.

"Aweena, is your daddy dead too?" Vector asked through tears.

Aleena sobbed and replied, "Yes…" Her husband held her tightly. Vanilla looked up at him coldly, though he never noticed. He wasn't Sleet. He wasn't the one Aleena loved. He _couldn't_ be. She couldn't just forget about _Sleet_. Slowly the graveyard was abandoned.

Aleena and her husband looked out over the city from their balcony. "I can't believe it. You're pregnant. We're going to be parents," he finally said, breaking the solemn silence.

"New life for old," she remarked sadly.

"If that were so they would be triplets," her husband teased. "One for your mother, one for your father, and one for…" he trailed off, all hint of teasing gone. "…for Sleet," he finally finished.

She looked up at the sky. "Triplets born under three shining stars, the color of their quills," she remarked.

"How do you figure that?" he asked.

She pointed up. "Do you see those three stars?" she questioned.

He looked. "What of them?" he asked.

"They haven't left the sky since the night mother died," she replied.

"Of course," he said. He was humoring her, she knew. Sleet would have believed. The warrior continued, "But then, where would they get their coloring from? Surely not the stars."

"The stars," she confirmed.

"Who has blue, pink, and green fur in your family, besides your brothers? My dear, they can't come from stars, surely," he asked.

She paused. "I don't know," she finally admitted, though she knew all too well where the colors would come in. "Maybe it will split my coloring into the two colors that make it up."

For a moment he was silent. Finally he asked, "Have you thought of a name?"

She answered, "Have _you_?"

"I like the name Maurice," he admitted. She smiled at him.

"If one of them is a boy, then his name will be Sonic Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog," she said.

"Sonic?" her husband asked.

Her smile fell. _He_ had mentioned he liked it. It was the name Sleet had given to her the night of their wedding as they had spoken. Finally, though, she replied, avoiding truth, "I like the sound of it."

"Then that it is," he replied. "I'll call for a public address, and we can announce the pending birth."

She laughed for the first time since her father's death. "Call it for tomorrow," she replied.

"It shall be done," he stated. "Now, though, it's time to turn in."

"Go on darling, I'm not tired yet," she replied.

"All right, but don't stay up all night dear. It's bad for the baby," he replied concernedly.

"Babies," she corrected.

"Whatever you say," he replied with a smirk. With that he pecked her lips and left to go to bed.

She gazed once more to the sky. "Triplets born, a throne awaits…" she sang softly. She paused. "Where did that come from?" she asked herself. She shrugged it off though, then finally returned to her bed.

Two figures entered the town early the next day, neither cloaked, neither bothering to hide their identities. "It's been two months Sleet. Ya think things are still okay?" one questioned.

"Things _always_ swing in my favor, Dingo," Sleet replied with a smirk.

"She don't know you're alive mate," Dingo said.

He grimaced, then replied, "She will now."

All at once they noticed masses of people moving towards the castle. They looked on in curiosity. "Hey mate, what do you suppose is going on?" Dingo asked.

Sleet's eyes glittered brilliantly. "Why Dingo, I do believe a public address is about to take place. Our luck is holding out."

"Wait, you're gonna show yourself to her right in front of _everybody_?" Dingo asked.

Sleet simply smiled cleverly. He looked towards the palace longingly. He wanted to step out in front of the crowds, reveal himself to her right there. He felt excitement growing in him, felt himself speeding up. Dingo wondered at it, but kept up. As they neared, though, Sleet began to take in the expressions of the people. Why he had started to he didn't know. All at once, something was telling him not to get his hopes up. The instinct terrified him, but for some reason he couldn't ignore it. The citizens seemed excited, _too_ excited. Never trust excited happy people. It should have been a warning. In retrospect he supposed he had known it. Yes, he sensed something was off, and he hadn't liked it.

By the time they stood in the crowd, looking up at the set stage, Sleet's own excitement had faded to feelings of dread. He didn't know why. He tried to force them back, but he couldn't. All he could do was look helplessly up at the stage, not knowing why all his warning bells were going off, telling him not to get too confident. The King and Queen were announced. Sleet watched; expression suddenly emotionless, cold if anything, arms crossed. Dingo looked worriedly at Sleet, then back. It seemed like Sleet knew something he didn't.

All at once the crowds erupted into cheers. Dingo noted that Sleet's arms slowly fell to his sides and his mouth opened in disbelief. There she was holding her husband's hand, glowing brilliantly, grinning radiantly, ear to ear. She looked content and happy. That wasn't how she was supposed to be. Right then the wolf knew things definitely weren't about to swing his way this time.

He shifted uncomfortably. All at once the warrior King waved a hand for silence. "Attention citizens, the news of your old king's demise, has pained everyone upon the face of Mobius…" he began. Wait, her father had _died_? When, _how_, Sleet wondered. Chaos what had it done to her? The man, though, continued, "…however, with the end of an old life comes the birth of the new."

Where was this going? Sleet wondered, eyes hardening suddenly, arms crossing again. "Ain't you going to show yourself Sleet?" Dingo asked.

"Not yet Dingo," he said coldly. Dingo was surprised at the tone, but fell silent.

"People of Mobius, we bring you great news. Your beloved Queen, Aleena, is pregnant!" the man declared, beaming.

"What!" Dingo exclaimed. Sleet's mouth dropped. The people cheered uproariously as Sleet and Dingo stared on in shock.

Aleena suddenly turned her husband to her and kissed him passionately. Sleet never looked away. Dingo looked nervously from him to her, then back. "S-Sleet…?" Dingo nervously asked. The wolf never responded, but Dingo saw it in his eyes; fire, a burning hatred, a desperate anger.

"This is the life I promise only to you," Sleet suddenly said in a monotone voice, quoting the very words she herself had once said to him. Dingo opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. The wolf was furious, hurt. She seemed so happy and content, but how _could_ she be? She was living the life only _they_ were meant to share. That traitorous _witch_.

Dingo was moving away fearfully. "Pregnant…" Sleet said in an eerily calm voice. She was pregnant, but they weren't _his_. They belonged to that, that _warrior_. That worthless man. "How dare you…" Sleet growled.

"Sleet?" Dingo questioned. All at once the anger became mixed with misery, hurt, sadness. Aleena, how could you forget? Gods, I'm right here, right in front of you, and you can't see me. Lover, come back to me…

No… No! _Never_ come back! I want nothing to do with you anymore! Are you happy now! Yes, you're happy. Who am _I_ to take that away from you? All at once he turned around, flipping his cape. He looked back disgustedly at her, growled lowly, then marched quickly through the crowd, shoving those in his way out of his path. Dingo followed, not knowing what had happened. "Sleet, what's wrong?" Dingo asked.

"Nothing Dingo. Let's leave the queen to her new life," Sleet replied sharply.

"But ain't she the only reason you're even here? Ain't you gonna go to her?" Dingo asked.

"What for? I don't care what happens to her now. She's alive, she's happy, that's all I need to know." It was true, every word. In that moment he had thrown everything behind him, every feeling he had once felt for her, every promise he had made, and he left, never planning to return to her, Dingo closely following him. Sleet simply didn't care anymore.

Aleena, meanwhile, looked over the crowd. Her appearance was one of happiness, unbridled joy, but she felt tired, depressed, drained, alone. She had thought, for a moment, that she had sensed the wolf's presence, but how could she? He was dead. Their shared dream had become reality, and there was nothing she could do to change it. Her smile faded as they turned to re-enter the palace.

She looked to her stomach and placed a hand on it, wanting the comfort. A feeling of unbridled love tore through her for these things, these _children_, growing inside of her. Her children… her children, she was going to have a baby. She was going to be a mother! Her smile fell, though, on remembering the wolf… Strange, how she rarely thought of him by name anymore. She knew why. She was trying desperately to mend the pain in her heart, for the sake of her babies if nothing else. The warrior would be a good father to her children. She felt tears in her eyes of both sadness and happiness. She was careful, though, to hide them from her husband. She instead focused on the pending birth. Mobodoon, again. Always Mobodoon. That was where she wanted her offspring to come into the world, just as she had, just as her ancestors before her had. Yes. She had another way there, a secret way, though she could use it only sparingly. When the time came, she would go there.


	22. Assassination And Birth

The Sleet Aleena Chronicles: The Bounty Hunter And The Queen

(A/N: There is one last chapter after this one left. It's been fun. The scene at the very end of this chapter is the scene in the opening segment of the Sonic Underground theme song, exactly. All you have to do is picture it. The name Sonic is referred to by Sleet, near the end, is actually a name he called him in one of the Sonic Underground episodes.

In the first episode of Sonic Underground, we see a statue of Max Acorn being pulled down. I remember reading a comment, once, from someone who wasn't quite a fan of the show, that questioned why a statue of him would be there unless he was married to Aleena. Here's the answer to that, as well as to how Max and Alicia and Aleena could all be rulers of Mobius.

The order of birth I got through hints in Sonic Underground. In more than one episode, Sonic refers to himself as big brother to both Sonia, and I think Manic. In turn both Sonic and possibly Manic, call him big brother. I'm not sure, but I think Manic has called Sonia big sis, and Sonia maybe had called him little brother before. If Sonia and Manic are referred to as younger by Sonic, and their own admissions, and Manic called Sonia big sis once, then the order is only logical. Enjoy.)

_Assassination And Birth_

Her belly had begun to swell. She could feel a kick, sometimes more than one. Three, the doctor, Horatio Quentin Quack, had said. Triplets… triplets born under three stars, just as she had guessed. Her husband was increasingly more excited. He hadn't seemed to get the connection. He must have seen the conversation as a frivolity, not to be remembered. She, though, hadn't. Neither would Sleet have…

Her smile fell. As she always did when she felt sadness rising, she looked lovingly at her stomach, placing a hand on it. Everything told her to move on, but she couldn't. She didn't want this depression to ruin her life. She couldn't. She wouldn't put her children through that. _They_ would mend the hole in her heart. She looked out the window. He was due back this afternoon, from a visit to Knothole Village. She saw the procession nearing, right on time. Suddenly, though, it stopped. Her smile fell. That was odd. What had happened? She felt a fear pulling at her heart. One she hadn't felt since wondering what had become of Sleet. She moved to the balcony, trying to see. What had happened? Why did she hear screaming? She placed a hand on her stomach for reassurance.

The Warrior King was returning, waving to his people. He saw the palace in the distance. She would be waiting for him. He felt a grin come to his face. Oh he'd missed her. Suddenly, though, he heard the sound of a gun going off. He pulled back instinctively, only to see a bullet strike a post right in front of him! Hardly had he gotten over the shock when he felt another tear through his chest! He cried out in agony and fell to the ground, gasping for breath, three small objects flying from him and sliding towards an alleyway.

He clutched at the dirt, as if doing so would help him hold onto life. He couldn't leave her like this. Not now. She had suffered so much already. She didn't deserve to go through another loss. The children, they needed a father. He looked around fearfully. People were rushing to him, trying to help. He looked passed them, though, towards an alley nearby, where he'd guessed the bullet had come from. If he could have paled, he would have. He thought he was staring at a ghost, but then, ghosts couldn't hold guns, didn't touch the ground. His eyes widened in terror. It was _him_! Sleet, he was _alive_! How…? Aleena… All at once, though, everything faded from view, and he knew nothing more.

Sleet looked down at the three objects. Medallions in the shape of musical instruments. He must have been bringing them back for the children, once they were born. The wolf reached down, plucking them from the ground, then pulled back into the alleyway. The king would never wake up again. Good. Finally he was out of the picture, and after all this time, Sleet could collect the bounty from the soldier who owed him. He looked towards the palace. Maybe another strike was in the near future… No, he wouldn't bother with her quite yet. Let her suffer for a few days. He didn't care anymore. One day soon he would get his revenge on her. Her and any children she bore. He just had to bide his time. He flipped his cape, walking away.

Aleena was sitting on her throne, hands balled in front of her mouth. She had taken to imagining the worst case scenario. She hoped that it would ease some of the pain she knew she would feel as soon as a messenger came. She looked up as the door opened. It was Amadeus. She sat up straight. There was a long silent moment between them. Finally she asked, "Might I know what this is about?"

"Did you see the procession suddenly stop?" the fox asked. She closed her eyes and nodded. "Then yes, you do," the fox gently said.

She was quiet for a time. So another death had occurred. Another person close to her. Another person she loved. "How?" she asked, after a moment, voice cracking.

"They suspect that he was killed by a bounty hunter," Amadeus replied sympathetically.

The soldier Sleet had spoken of so long ago must have hired another man to finish the job then. She should have been more wary. Maybe then this wouldn't have happened. "Thank you," she replied, tears falling from her eyes noiselessly. Amadeus bowed and left. Her hand automatically went to her stomach, stroking it. She felt the succession of kicks against her skin. What if she lost them _too_? It was a miracle that, with all the stress and depression, she hadn't miscarried yet. What would she do if they were taken from her?

Stupid question. She knew exactly what she would do. She would kill herself, plain and simple, but she didn't want to. She felt the kicks again. A gentle smile came to her face, despite her tears, as she looked at her stomach. She needed to remain strong, for them. "Don't worry little ones. I will _die_ before I let anything happen to you. I will stop at nothing to protect you. I promise," she vowed to the children growing inside of her. The movements settled down.

Her family and friends were there for her every moment, hardly leaving her side. Amadeus and Rosemary Prower had become close to the family during that time. Aleena had called upon King Acorn to beg him and his wife to come to Mobotopolis and share with her in a joint rule, because she didn't want to do it alone, she couldn't. Not yet, not with all that had been happening. They had willingly obliged. Statues had been erected of Max and Alicia, along with hers. The people had accepted their new King and the two Queens. Max, though, let Aleena take the lead in the rule, at first. She had been overjoyed for Max and Alicia, on learning that, some months ago, Alicia had given birth to another child. A daughter that she had named Sally.

Nine months. Nine painful months… During that last trimester, Max had taken more of a leading role than her. Any day now. Rumors were spoken around the city. The queen could give birth at any minute; she was going to the place of her own birth to carry out the family tradition; there would be three born. Hardly anyone _hadn't_ heard of it, including _him_.

Dingo looked uncertainly at his partner's ponderous gaze. "Uh, Sleet?" he finally asked.

"Mobodoon…" he simply said.

"Huh?" Dingo asked.

"She's going to Mobodoon," Sleet replied.

"How? It don't show up anytime soon," Dingo stated.

"There must be another way," Sleet said. "She mentioned something like that once."

"Why are you so interested anyway?" Dingo suspiciously asked.

He grinned cruelly, answering, "Why Dingo, what _better_ time to take revenge?"

"I don't like the look in your eyes mate," Dingo said nervously.

"Don't worry Dingo. You're not part of this," Sleet replied. With that he rose and left the hideout. Dingo watched nervously after him.

She woke up the next morning to a painful contraction that made her catch her breath and hiss in pain. Maybe it was about time that she went to Mobodoon. She forced her aching body to rise and put a hand to her stomach in pain. She screamed, suddenly, as another contraction hit her, and her water broke. She became instantly worried, calm demeanor fading. She turned on a communication device. Sir Charles' face showed up. "Chuck, the babies are coming! Send up Doctor Quack, Rosemary, Alicia, and Bernadette!" she said quickly and to the point.

Worry came to the man's eyes, and he replied, "You've got it Aleena." With that he signed off. She collapsed to the bed waiting.

Chuck ran into the throne room where Max Acorn sat. Alicia Acorn was beside him, nursing her newborn, the other toddling around his father, holding his hand. Jules and Bernadette were talking to them, along with Amadeus and Rosemary. "Girls, it's time! She needs you up there now! Get the doctor on your way up!" The women shot up in alarm. Without a word Alicia handed Sally to her husband, and the three women ran towards the room of their friend and queen, leaving the worried men behind. They would wait for her in her room after she was gone.

Doctor Horatio Quentin Quack was sitting in a room sipping tea. He felt a breeze suddenly, and looked curiously towards the window of the room. Strange, it wasn't open last he'd checked, or was it? He put down his cup and went to it. He looked warily outside. He saw nothing. He felt suddenly nervous. Quickly he shut the window with a shiver and turned. Unbeknownst to him, though, from the shadows a figure watched, lurking just out of sight.

Doctor Quack looked nervously around. Finally he returned to his tea. He was leaning down to pick it up when all at once he felt something hard strike the back of his head! The doctor moaned and collapsed, not able to so much as make a squeak. The figure appeared, looking down at him. Sleet smirked, then looked around. He saw the doctor's gear and hurried to it, disguising himself from the world. Quack had a bill, so the fit wouldn't be too suspicious.

It wasn't a moment too soon, for the next instant the three women burst in. "Horatio, hurry, the queen has gone into labor!" Alicia exclaimed.

Sleet, with no time to prepare a plan, was taken completely off guard. His eyes widened in shock. He hardly had time to comprehend what had been said, when he was forced to follow the three women in their race to the queen's room.

They burst inside, only to see her gasping in pain, once in a while crying out. She looked up tiredly, saying, "About time! Quick, the contractions are happening every few seconds! The babies are coming! I think it's going to happen any moment. We need to hurry! Alicia, you know what to do!"

It was strange, seeing her so close after so long Sleet realized… She tried to rise up, but couldn't. "Quentin, grab her and follow us!" Rosemary ordered. Sleet snapped out of the reverie. He looked at the queen, appalled at the thought of having to pick her up. However, seeing her so weak, helpless, afraid, pulled at some remnant of old emotions. Though he tried to fight them down, they wouldn't fade. Finally he gave in and raced to her, easily picking her up in his arms. She clung to him. He froze, resisting the urge to shiver and reveal himself. No, there was nothing left. He didn't care anymore. His heart slowly began to harden.

Alicia went towards a certain mirror. He watched curiously as she held her hands towards it and focused. Soon enough she stepped inside, and his eyes widened. It was a portal! The mirror was a portal! "Come on," she ordered, looking back out. He dutifully followed the women, still in awe.

All at once they stood in a room. A small bed was set up, across from it, a place was set up, assumedly for washing and dressing the children when they came. Three cradles lined the walls nearby. Aleena narrated to them, through gasps, "This-was where-I was born." He nodded, not daring to speak. She raised a curious eyebrow then shrugged it off. She took a deep breath then explained excitedly, "The children will be born here. After I've had time to recover, hopefully by midnight, we will be transported to my own room where I can stay with them. The others can see them. They can see the outside world from my window, from their home. The next day, however, I will return and stay here with them for a little while. I'll explain some things once we return." He nodded again. The women seemed to already know of the plan.

She looked towards three cribs that had been set up. After a moment she said, "It will be a wonderful place to give birth."

"You have no husband coming to be with you?" he finally dared to ask, putting a lot of trust in the surgical mask to muffle his distinct voice.

She said nothing for a time. Finally, though, she replied, "Their father is dead, you know that."

"Forgive me my queen. It slipped my mind," he said, bowing his head.

"It's fine…" she replied quietly. Suddenly, though, she screamed in pain and clung viciously to him, making him jump in pain and nearly yelp.

"Aleena!" Bernadette exclaimed in worry.

"Doctor Quack, I think it's time," Aleena gasped in pain. Sleet gulped, then quickly and gently laid her on the bed.

He was instantly caught up in the excitement. Good. It would serve to make him play his part more convincingly at least. What was he _thinking_! He wasn't a real doctor! This was too risky. Wait a minute… _he_ didn't care one way or the other what happened to her or her children. That thought calmed him slightly down. Labor could take hours anyway.

He wasn't that lucky. It was almost immediately that she began to cry out in pain, startling him. Dang it! What had he gotten himself into! Did he never learn! Suddenly all thought of revenge was gone. Now he had to focus on delivering the children. He cursed himself a million times over. He had read of the procedure; spoke to doctors, including that quack, Quack about it under pretense of worry for a pregnant wife. He knew the basics and then some by memory. He went through the steps methodically, gave the orders he knew firmly, authoritatively, calmly, so as not to stress her out. He felt excitement building in him. He watched her carefully.

Bernadette was squeezing her hand tightly, gently stroking her sister in law`s hair, trying to calm her. Rosemary and Alicia were waiting. He saw the squirrel woman cringe and hoped he wouldn't have to revive her from a faint. One medical procedure was too many. Aleena screamed. Automatically his hand shot out, taking her free hand, squeezing gently. Bernadette squeezed the other. "Calm down, you're doing fine," he reassured.

"Chaos!" she exclaimed as sudden pain washed over her.

He clung harder to her hand, ordering, "Easy!"

The wave passed and she panted. "What's happening?" she asked through gasps.

He checked quickly, and his eyes widened. It was coming. She cried out in pain again. He squeezed her hand, saying, "Breathe Aleena, just breathe. Something's coming."

"Don't leave me," she gasped.

"I'm right here, I won't go anywhere!" he reassured as he let her hand go to focus on the child coming out. Chaos he must have been _crazy_ when he came up with this oh so brilliant plan. Here it was! A head, now a body, now legs. Safely, slowly, he delivered the child and gazed down at it in disbelief. It shrieked loudly, crying, squirming in his arms. He looked down in shock and almost smiled with a laugh. Almost, but not quite. He remembered all too well that this brat wasn't his.

"What's going on?" the queen asked, fear and anxiety in her voice. He looked at her sharply. She had to calm down.

In a soothing voice, he replied, "It's fine. Keep calm and focused and I'll tell you everything," he stated, trying to keep her calm. She nodded in pain. He looked to the child, saying, "It's a boy… a little boy with blue quills and green eyes." It screamed, and he soothed, "Hush my little blue one." She sobbed on hearing the pet name. The name a father should have given him. It hurt her too, to hear of the two details of the child's appearance, wishing either Sleet or the warrior were here, or even her father.

Alicia looked towards him then raced to take the child, saying, "Focus on the delivery. I'll wash and dress him." Sleet watched as the woman brought the child away, not tearing his gaze from it.

"What will you name him Aleena?" Rosemary asked, tears in her eyes.

Aleena silently wept, then replied in barely a whisper, "Sonic." Sleet froze on hearing the choice of name, then whirled to look at her in shock. Sonic? She'd named him the name he'd told her, once, that he liked. She named the boy in memory of _him_? No… She had moved on, forgotten everything they had once meant to each other. Why would she? The queen continued, looking directly at him, "Sonic Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog." She had felt suddenly calmer, looking at the doctor, so she fixed her eyes on him.

Sleet nodded then turned back to the delivery, shifting uncomfortably at her scrutiny. He hoped she didn't figure it out. Time crawled painfully by, Sleet ready to pounce, Aleena in excruciating pain, until another head began to appear. He prepared to deliver the baby. Soon enough it came, screaming and crying as the first one had. His breath caught. "She's _beautiful_, your majesty," he said.

"A girl?" Aleena asked, a glitter coming to her eyes.

"As lovely as her mother," he answered. "She has pink, or orchid, quills, and eggplant fur. Her eyes are her mother's, blue as the sky. You're doing good Aleena, keep on. Two down, one to go," he stated as he gazed down at the squirming little figure, awe creeping into his voice. Rosemary moved up and took her, bringing her to the washing station. Rosemary nodded at Aleena as she took the child to be prepared. He forced down feelings of amazement once more.

Sleet focused on the delivery one last time. At least if the rumors of triplets were correct. He hoped they were. He couldn't risk making a mistake. Here came the third. He reached for it, soon enough bringing it to the light of day shrieking, sobbing. He almost laughed. "Another son, my monarch. He has green quills and yellow-orange, maybe amber, eyes," he informed the mother as he held the boy.

Aleena was beginning to calm down, panting, trying to catch her breath. Tears were in her eyes on hearing of the eye color, but what the others saw as tears of pain, were tears of mourning. Chaos she longed for her husband to be here now, for Sleet, for her mother and her father. Her pain was dying down. Bernadette rose and took the baby from the doctor, going to prepare him.

Sleet looked expressionlessly down at the queen who lay on the bed, silently weeping. Something told him, though, that these weren't tears of pain. He could end it now. All he had to do was take out the fox, squirrel, and hedgehog, then Aleena would be at his mercy, as well as her royal pests. It would be so easy. In this condition she couldn't fight back, and the other three weren't even looking. Why, then, couldn't he do it? He looked back towards the babies. They were crying, washed, and wrapped now. The women were trying to calm them. He felt his eye twitching at the noise. They were giving him a headache. Maybe being in their mother's arms would calm them down.

He went up to the women, saying, "Hand them to me." The three looked curiously at him, but they obeyed, placing all three infants in his arms. To his surprise they calmed down almost instantly, still whimpering, still beginning to start crying again, only to fall off. The women were looking at them in awe. Sleet turned around, desperate to get the pests away from him, and moved to Aleena's side. She had calmed down now, the pain gone. Her eyes were closed. "Aleena," he said.

Slowly her eyes opened tiredly. She saw the children in his arms, and her eyes widened. She sat halfway up, propped against the pillows, now wide awake. Her eyes filled with joy and longing and love. He placed the children in her arms. She took them eagerly and beamed joyfully down at them, grinning from ear to ear that grin that the wolf had foolishly come to love. The children instantly calmed and looked up at her with wide, curious eyes. "They're mine…" she said in awe, more statement than question. They reached up for her. She held the three small creatures in one arm and held out a finger to them. They eagerly reached for it.

"Two of them still don't have names," Sleet remarked.

"Then we should change that, shouldn't we?" she said. She looked at the little girl, saying matter-of-factly, "Hmm, you, my darling little one, will be called Sonia. I've always liked the name Sonia." The little girl giggled. Her mother joined her. She looked at the green hued boy. He was wriggling like mad, already excited to be in this world. She laughed, saying, "And you, my young one, will be called Manic. You're going to be a hyper one, aren't you?" She looked to the blue one who was moving even more eagerly than the green, already trying to find ways to move around, to break free of his mother's loving arms and explore. He wanted freedom. "My little Sonic, you long for freedom, don't you? For the day you can run liberated, without restraint. Don't worry my darling, you'll get it soon enough," she said with a smile.

Sleet watched the family expressionlessly. Now was the time. Now or never… He tried to reach for the concealed gun, but for some reason, he couldn't grab it. He knew it was remnants of love left over for her. He couldn't deny that fact. He couldn't bring himself to hurt her. In time, maybe, just not now. He pulled away from the gun, and instead reached for the three medallions he had picked up from the warrior. She watched him curiously. He handed them to her, saying, "They were a gift your warrior was bringing back for them." She gazed at them in awe. She reached out and took them gently. She smiled softly, tears threatening her eyes. She then looked to the little ones and placed one around each neck.

All at once the room began to blur. He looked at the clock. Midnight… Just as quickly as they had gone to Mobodoon, they were back in her room, the stars shining above. He looked up. Three stars, the color of each of the children's quills. Her brothers, Chuck and Jules, and her friends, Max Acorn and Amadeus Prower, were waiting for her return. They looked excitedly at the bed and saw the little bundles. "You delivered without trouble! Thank goodness!" Jules exclaimed, racing to the bedside. Sleet stepped away as the four men and three other women raced to Aleena to start gushing over the children.

"I can hardly wait until our children can play together," Alicia stated, looking lovingly at her husband, though talking to Aleena. Aleena tried to ignore the exchange. As if sensing her sadness, the three children began to whimper.

"I think they're hungry," Rosemary stated practically. "Do you know how to latch them on?"

Aleena blushed as the men looked uncomfortable. "I know Rosemary, don't worry, but I can't do it while you're all here," she stated.

"All right, we'll leave. You need some alone time anyway," Bernadette said understandingly.

"Thank you," she replied. Quickly the seven others left, talking.

She suddenly remembered the doctor. Noticing that he wasn't following, she looked around. She wanted to thank him. She knew he'd returned here too. She frowned. Where was he? The room was empty. She looked towards her balcony, the curtains blowing in the wind. She was suddenly nervous. There was no sign anyone had been there. Maybe he had snuck out the door while her family and friends were gushing over her. Yes, that was it. It _had_ to be. Why would he have gone from the balcony? Her babies began to squirm all around her. She smiled down at them. Sonia was leaning on her leg smiling up at her. She turned to look at Sonic, under her arm, and Manic, leaning towards her near a pillow, smiling up at her. She looked from the girl to the boys once more. Her crown let out a flash, catching the light of the stars and moon.


	23. The Prophecy: Evil Lurks On The Horizon

The Sleet Aleena Chronicles: The Bounty Hunter And The Queen

(A/N: And here is where I canonize everything Sonic. In the last chapter. In my next story it will be cleared almost completely up, but more on that later.

I know that Robotnick supposedly dies in one of the canons. In order to canonize it though, as far as I'm concerned he by some miracle lived, maybe some invention. Not entirely sure yet. I classify him and Eggman as the same because they are. The name Eggman fist came into play only in Sonic Adventure. That was the first time it was used. Eggman even told Sonic, in that game, "Silence, I am Doctor Robotnick." To which Sonic replied, "Whatever you say, Eggman."

The next couple of stories I do will introduce some more parts of this 'canon of everything Sonic', so it won't get back to main missions right away, but should be read to have clarification on each part, and to clear up some things. Characters will be brought in that you'll have no clue about unless they are read. Enjoy this, though.)

_The Prophecy: Evil Lurks On The Horizon_

Things had happened quickly and suddenly since then. She had returned to Mobodoon for a week, as planned, leaving Max in charge. Winniham had been delighted for her. At the end of that week she had gone back to the castle, happiness once more coming into her life. Joy was soon to end though, for shortly after her children were born, things began to happen, began to spiral out of control.

It had happened on a clear night. While sleeping she had dreamt of the oracle again. He spoke, saying, "I told you once, Aleena, that you would give birth to heroes, destined to save the world. I told you to find me, when the time came. Queen Aleena, _now_ has come the time for you to seek me out. My queen, darkness is falling upon your land, even as you sleep. Darkness you will be unable to stop. A man has arisen from the shadows, with all his technology, meaning to overthrow you and take over. His name is Doctor Ivo Eggman Robotnick. As soon as you can, my queen, you must come to me, for I have something you must hear. Awaken now, Aleena, people are screaming for their rulers. It has begun."

She had awoken all right. She had awoken terrified. Her eyes had flown over to her children, still sleeping soundly. All at once, though, the door was thrown open. Chuck and Jules ran in, terrified. "Aleena, you have to get up!"

The warning hadn't come soon enough. Very little time had passed until Mobotropolis had been overthrown, turned into Robotropolis. The people were being roboticized, at least, the working classes. The aristocracy, for all their money and contributions, were left alone for the time being. The royal family had been outlawed. Each of them had run away to different areas. The queen had retired to Mobodoon with her babies. Max and Alicia had resolved to hold the throne of Mobotropolis, no, Robotropolis, for as long as they could. Chuck had faded into the background along with Jules and Bernadette. Amadeus stayed where he was with Rosemary.

Aleena obeyed the oracle's orders. Two weeks after her escape to Mobodoon, she made her way, by memory of the first dream, to where the oracle would be, bringing along her children. There he had told her of the prophecy. "I told you, once, that you would give birth to heroes. There they are," he had said. She had looked worriedly at them, then lovingly. She had begun to pet their muzzles lovingly. The oracle, sympathetic, had continued, "One day you will reunite with your children and become the council of four and overthrow Robotnick. However, it will come at a price."

"A price?" she had asked, instantly afraid, worried. "What do you mean a price? Why do you say that _one_ day I will reunite with my babies?" She knew the answer, but she couldn't believe it. She didn't want to.

There it was though. He had answered, "For the prophecy to come true, you must give up your children, separate. Bide your time, lie in wait, for if you do not, and act too soon, the prophecy will not come true, and your children's fates will be sealed. They will die."

There it was in black and white. The last strings of her life's meaning were severed. The only reason she had for living. She had no choice but to obey. Before she did, however, she had assembled together, once more, her brothers, Jules and Chuck, and Bernadette. She told them of the prophecy. They wept with her, mourned with her, and then she had given them an assignment each. "I will leave them each at the doorstep of a separate family, for that family to foster. Chuck, promise me that you will always be in the background, watching out for the children as an Uncle should. To reveal yourself as uncle to them all might be too risky. So, whichever one you choose, if not all, reveal yourself to; first to the family, then, as the child grows, to the child. The family's will not betray you."

"I promise Aleena, my dearest baby sister," he had vowed through tears.

She had taken a deep steady breath. She had then continued, "If, for some reason, the foster family I leave them with are taken, you must go to them, Chuck, and bring them to Jules and Bernadette. Jules, Bernadette, raise the child as your own, if this tragedy should befall one of them. Are you all right with that Jules?"

"We've always wanted children," her brother had sadly said, wrapping an arm around Bernadette's waist.

"We would be honored Aleena," Bernadette had said through tears. They had agreed upon the plan, embraced, none more lovingly then the three siblings, who wept together and spent as long as they could with each other, for they knew they may never see each other again. With that, the royal family parted ways once and for all, until a better time.

Sure enough it had happened. Sonic's family were taken very early on. Chuck had collected him and brought him to Jules and Bernie to raise as their own, Sonic growing to love them, and remember only them as parents, and no other. As far as the boy was concerned, Jules and Bernie were his parents, plain and simple; until, that is, _they_ disappeared as well, and Chuck was forced to raise the boy for a time longer.

Max and Alicia had been overthrown soon enough. Aleena had done as she had planned, and separated her children, giving each to a different family. Sonia to the aristocracy, Sonic she gave to a middle class family. Manic she had left at a middle class door, but she had seen a thief take him, had followed that thief, trying to ensure her child would be alright. If anything happened to one of them… The man he had been brought to, though, she recognized. Instantly she knew he would be safe. It was Ferrell, the man whom she had once saved from her father's wrath when the ex-king was searching for her captor.

She grinned sadly, tears in her eyes, and then she had run, leaving fate to take its course, vowing to always watch over and protect her offspring. A new age had come, leaving no room for memory, for love, now there was only survival, freedom fighters, and of course, Eggman Robotnick and his endless schemes.

* * *

><p>(AN: Final Author's note, since it is long or will be soon enough, is in the next part. To be followed by "The Royal Archives: A Return To Origins")


End file.
